SOMETHING IN COMMON by Mrs Scorpius Malfoy in Portuguese
by lovekingslayer
Summary: TRADUÇÃO/UA - Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha não têm nada em comum a não ser uma filha chamada Sarada.
1. Chapter 1

**SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **AUTORA:** MRS SCORPIUS MALFOY

 **TÍTULO TRADUZIDO:** Algo em comum

 **TRADUTORA:** LOVEKINGSLAYER

 **SHIPPER:** Sasusaku

 **CENSURA** : M

 **SINOPSE:** TRADUÇÃO/UA - Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha não têm nada em comum a não ser uma filha chamada Sarada.

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à MrsScorpius Malfoy, a mim pertence apenas a tradução.

 **DISCLAYMER:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, only the translation belongs to me.

 **SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **Parte l**

Tudo começou com uma festa de noivado.

Infelizmente, não era a festa de noivado dela.

É melhor começar a história, bem, do início.

Sua antiga amiga da escola, Hinata Hyuuga, finalmente admitiu seus sentimentos pelo amor de sua vida, Naruto Uzumaki, e depois de anos namorando resolveram juntar as escovas de dente. A história soa muito romântica até agora, não é?

Na festa de noivado deles é que a história dela começa.

Mais especificamente, começa no mesmo instante que alguém tromba com ela, derrubando um terço da sua taça de vinho tinto bem no meio do adorável vestido de festa cor de menta dela. _Porra_ , é tudo o que ela deseja dizer. Principalmente, porque ela sabe que irá assistir à aula amanhã de manhã com uma ressaca enorme e agora, o seu adorável e não-tão-barato vestido, está manchado de vermelho profundo. As chances da mancha sair são escassas.

"Oh, ótimo," ela murmura amargamente por baixo da respiração enquanto suas mãos procuram por equilíbrio na mesa do bar. Malditos sejam esses saltos também!

Sério, quem teria uma festa de noivado com open bar em primeiro lugar?

Obviamente, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Você só vai aumentar a mancha," diz a pessoa que derrubou a bebida em seu vestido.

E do nada, ele joga um punhado de sal no vestido dela.

"Que porra é essa?!"

"O sal vai absorver o vinho mais rápido e a mancha não será tão perceptível. De nada."

Ela sente vontade de puxar os cabelos dele no momento que ele diz as últimas palavras.

"Talvez se você não fosse tão descuidado com a sua bebida, isso não tivesse acontecido em primeiro lugar."

É neste momento que ele se vira completamente na direção dela, dando aos seus olhos verdes uma visão perfeita de seu corpo alto e ombros largos. O terno preto que ele usa, o olhar penetrante de seus olhos ônix com formato amendoado e a maneira que seu longo cabelo preto molda o rosto dele não estão ajudando o caso de Sakura.

Ela pensa que já o viu em algum lugar antes. Claro, ele é provavelmente um dos homens mais atraentes que os seus olhos tiveram o prazer de detectar.

Oh, seu pobre vestido!

"E se você não fosse tão desajeitada, eu não desperdiçaria esse tanto de sal no seu vestido."

Mas ela tem certeza de que nunca conheceu um idiota como este na sua vida antes. Sakura está pronta para jogar todas as suas prestigiosas e importantes qualificações pela janela. Foda-se a sua formação acadêmica por uma só vez, a linguagem que dança na sua mente provavelmente faria sua doce mãe desmaiar imediatamente.

" Seu f... "

"Teme! Sakura!"

O resultado desta discussão é interrompido por um noivo totalmente energético acompanhado de sua linda noiva, que traz o mais amável de todos os sorrisos em seus lábios enquanto enlaça o seu braço com o de seu amado. Hinata sempre foi gentil e delicada no grupo de amigos de Sakura.

Sakura tem de dar um passo para trás para que Naruto possa estender os braços para o cara que derramou a bebida no seu vestido e lhe dar um abraço apertado. Sua voz alta e seu exagerado comportamento em gritar 'Teme' são quase o suficiente para que quase derrubem outra bebida nela.

"Sasuke, compre uma bebida para a senhorita aqui!" Naruto manda para este Sasuke, envolvendo um dos braços no ombro de Sakura.

"Naruto, é uma festa open bar."

"Seja como for, você é meu padrinho. E se eu disse para você comprar alguma coisa para ela, é melhor comprar!"

Suas palavras não alcançam o nível de autoridade que Naruto almeja, mas tanto faz, quem se importa? Ele está ficando noivo com amor de sua vida. E na opinião de Sakura, além do seu estado de embriaguez, ele é o único que já tem parte da sua vida definida.

Sakura está pronta para partir quando sente algo cobrir os seus ombros. Ela reconhece a boa qualidade do blazer que cobre seu corpo e desliza os seus braços pelas mangas para em seguida abotoá-lo, cobrindo com sucesso a mancha feia em seu vestido. Ela olha para o seu lado, encontrando o idiota que manchou seu vestido lhe estendendo um copo com bebida sem se preocupar em fazer contato visual.

Sakura pensa em pegar a bebida, derrubá-la nele e em seguida deixar a festa, mas ela se lembra de como Hinata ficaria decepcionada com a sua súbita ausência. Depois de um longo suspiro, ela resolve sentar no banco do bar ao lado do homem. O copo na sua frente está cheio com rum e coca. Bebida típica, ela pensa. Comum, segura e bem vinda no seu paladar em todos os momentos.

O rum e a coca-cola estão pela metade quando ela se vira para o imbecil. "Então, padrinho é?" Se ele não está se movendo no seu assento e lhe ofereceu uma bebida, ela pensa que é o momento para começar uma conversa. "De onde você o conhece?"

"Amigos de infância."

"Oh, eu entendo. Hinata e eu fomos para a mesma escola quando éramos mais novas." Ela imagina que ele tem a mesma idade que ela, considerando que ele não parece ser muito mais velho que ela, que tem 23 anos. "Eu sou Sakura, a propósito."

Neste momento ele se vira para ela, toma uma gole do vinho que foi substituído pelo que tragicamente manchou sua roupa. "Sasuke."

E de alguma forma a conversa continua. Sakura descobre que Sasuke trabalha no negócio da família dele, que ela assume ser muito bem sucedido, uma vez que ele usa roupas bonitas e tem um tipo de classe diferente da maioria dos convidados da festa. Ela conta para ele como ainda está na faculdade, trabalhando em sua graduação em medicina na Konoha U.

Claro, no início ele foi um idiota, mas uma vez que eles mergulham em tópicos diferentes, ela o acha muito mais interessante do que apenas a sua aparência. Claro, eles não tem nada em comum, ele tem suas viagens pelo mundo para os negócios da família e ela vive fechada no mundo dos livros, laboratórios e experimentos. O resto da festa se torna um borrão quando ela imerge cada vez mais no mundo desconhecido que Sasuke parece viver. A voz dele se tornando cada vez mais sofisticada com as bebidas rolando.

Ele é um apreciador de vinhos, ela fica bêbada com qualquer coisa.

Ele prefere a tranquilidade do interior, ela encontra conforto nas cidades movimentadas e tumultuadas.

Ele a convida para ir ao seu apartamento, ela concorda sem pensar duas vezes.

"Whoa, você tem um motorista?" ela pergunta, incrédula e bêbada ao ver o Jaguar preto aparecendo fora do salão de festas. É uma pergunta clichê, é, mas esses tipos de luxo não são presentes na vida dela.

"Os negócios da família vão bem, eu acho," ele oferece uma explicação.

Ela percebe como ele toma cuidado descendo as escadas, oferecendo a mão para ajudá-la. Sakura foi seduzida por muitos homens antes na sua vida, e apesar da compostura educada de Sasuke, ela pode dizer que ele não está tão sóbrio como pretende parecer.

A viagem de carro é silenciosa, seu estado mental está no limbo onde ela deixa o álcool persuadir suas ações com consentimento. A cabeça de Sasuke não descansa no banco, ela oscila de um lado para o outro, olhando para a janela, para a frente, de volta para Sakura, e repetindo o mesmo ciclo. Os dois primeiros botões de sua camisa branca estão abertos, enquanto a gravata descansa em sua mão esquerda. Sakura não se lembra de quando ela a tirou, mas ela nem pode dizer por que os seus ombros pareciam tão quentes antes de lembrar que era o material do blazer dele sobre ela.

Quando eles chegam na casa dele, Sakura quase cai para trás tentando contar quantos andares o edifício tem pela parte de fora.

"Nós vamos para o 40º andar, para a sua informação."

"E você também tem uma empregada?"

O jeito que ele ri da sua pergunta envia vibrações para a parte baixa e sensível do corpo dela.

Seu apartamento é básico, apesar da sua localização e, que pelo que Sakura tenta adivinhar o quanto ele está pagando de aluguel. Ela encontra paredes brancas e móveis escuros e minimalistas. Ele a convida a ir para a cozinha, que é decorada com cadeiras de metal e uma mesa de vidro.

Sasuke gosta de um apartamento simples e sem graça, enquanto ela curte os traços da sua personalidade no apartamento que divide com Ino e seu namorado Sai. Engraçado, eles devem estar se perguntando onde Sakura está agora.

Ele pega dois copos da prateleira e uma garrafa de bebida cor de caramelo. Adiciona gelo, em seguida derrama a bebida e lhe oferece um dos copos. Ela sorri antes de dar um gole no líquido, primeiramente sendo pega pelo forte aroma e sabor, pensando em como este tipo de bebida é supostamente para ser degustada pacientemente ao invés de ser bebida de uma vez só.

"Mostre-me a vista," diz ela, levantando-se da cadeira e caminhando em direção à sala de estar com o copo de bebida em suas mãos.

Sasuke a segue sem dizer nada e ela aprecia o silêncio que ele oferece para a constante necessidade de tagarelar dela. A partir do quadragésimo andar, ela pode notar o maior edifício de sua universidade e ela poderia até mesmo se quisesse, cobri-lo com seu polegar. O próximo edifício, a poucos quarteirões de distância de Konoha U, é absolutamente indistinguível entre as luzes brilhantes da cidade.

"Lá é onde eu trabalho" Sasuke aponta para outro prédio no leste de Konoha pelas costas dela.

É quando ela sente como ele está perto dela, seu braço quase descansando no seu ombro enquanto ela tenta localizar o símbolo no topo da torre que ele a está ajudando a encontrar. Sakura vê meio círculo vermelho em cima de um círculo branco menor, ou algo como isso, e sua mente faz a conexão.

"Indra Corp? A mesma empresa gerida pela família Uchiha que doou um monte de dinheiro para a Konoha U?"

"Essa mesmo."

Mesmo assim, sua mente não faz a conexão.

"Isso é bem legal." ela concorda.

Sakura se vira, encontrando-se bem perto do peito firme dele e seu rosto quase junto com o dela. Ela lambe os lábios, deixando o álcool absorver cada desejo em seu sistema. Ela envolve seus braços em volta do pescoço dele, querendo livrar suas feições do cabelo escuro que cobre metade do rosto dele. Seu copo quase vazio ainda está em sua mão, o gelo nele fazendo com que seus dedos sintam mais frio que o resto de seu corpo.

É claro que Sasuke tem um emprego impressionante em uma empresa incrível e ela ainda está lutando para pagar o financiamento estudantil. Ele vive num apartamento elegante, o completo oposto de seu apartamento de dois quartos com móveis descombinando e canecas de café. A aparência monocromática dele contrasta com a sua abundância de cores no cabelo, olhos e pele.

Sakura sabe que não tem nada em comum com ele, qua acabou de conhecer na festa de noivado de seu amigo e que ela o xingou. Mas quando ela põe seus lábios nos dele, todas as teorias de como opostos se atraem a lembram o porque se encontrar e ficar bêbada com alguém como Sasuke pode ser uma das melhores coisas a acontecer nesta noite.

As mãos dele viajam para cima e para baixo nas suas costas sobre o blazer que ela ainda está usando. Eles eliminam a peça de roupa, deixando Sakura com seu vestido cor de menta e um arrepio na espinha. Ele separa os seus lábios por um momento, encontrando os olhos dela com os seus, antes dela acenar e ele a beijar, conectando-os mais uma vez. As pernas dela se enlaçam na cintura dele enquanto ele caminha na direção que ela imagina ficar o seu quarto.

Sakura não para de beijá-lo quando ele a deita em sua cama, o peso de seu corpo em cima dela e ela sente a ereção dele em suas coxas, a aquecendo. Ela morde o lábio inferior dele, adorando a maneira que os seus lábios dançam com os dela, como ele começa a correr os seus dedos desde os seus braços até os quadris. Ela emaranha suas mãos nos cabelos pretos dele, puxando cada vez que ele toca um ponto sensível em sua pele.

Eles continuam assim, provocando um ao outro com beliscões nos pescoços, orelhas, enviando eletricidade desde o topo de suas cabeças até os dedões de seus pés. Sakura olha diretamente nos olhos de Sasuke quando ela puxa o zíper de seu vestido, o lembrete de mandá-lo para lavar a seco está longe da sua mente quando ele desabotoa sua camisa e desafivela sua calça.

Seus músculos são firmes sob o aperto dela, e ele a eleva pelos quadris, deixando-os de um jeito que ela está no topo, enquanto os joelhos dela o prendem de cada lado do seu quadril. O cabelo longo de Sakura está virado para o lado, eles estão sentindo o atrito prazeroso de suas excitações. Ele brinca com as alças do sutiã dela, deslizando-as para baixo dos ombros lentamente antes de cobrir seus seios com as suas mãos, fazendo com que ela deixe escapar um gemido enquanto se levanta. Ele diz que ela é linda, e ela sabe que essas palavras aparecem toda vez que um homem quer algo a mais de uma mulher, mas ela aceita o elogio, apesar disso.

Seus lábios encontram os dele mais uma vez quando ele - finalmente - desliza sua calcinha com estampas de flores por suas pernas e ela faz o mesmo com sua boxer preta. Sasuke troca as posições de novo, mantendo o seu torço um pouco longe dela enquanto ele observa as bochechas coradas e a subida e descida do peito dela. Sakura deixa escapar um gemido quando ela sente dois dos dedos dele abrindo ela. Ele murmura o quão molhada ela está, sua outra mão acariciando todas as partes da barriga dela. Ela ainda sente os traços do álcool em seu sistema,bem como o sabor dele na boca de Sasuke quando ela a beija novamente, mordendo seus lábios e pescoço depois que ela começa a acariciá-lo.

Sasuke entra nela, os dois gemendo em uníssono enquanto as estocadas começam lentas, eventualmente pegando o ritmo certo. Ele é cuidadoso em fazer ela se sentir confortável enquanto a dá prazer, jogando e virando-a, aceitando sempre que ela quer ficar no topo dele para cavalgá-lo, deixando ela tocar todos os músculos do corpo dele com desejo. Ela toma seu tempo provocando-o com movimentos lentos que enviam impulsos elétricos nos nervos dele.

Ele devora ela, mantendo o ritmo até que ele atinge o seu clímax. Eles estão ambos ofegantes, peitos se tocando, desgastados. Sakura adormece de lado, seu corpo ainda nu, enquanto ela observa Sasuke fechar seus próprios olhos.

Na manhã seguinte, ela acorda para tomar um café e comer torradas no café da manhã. Sasuke a acompanha até a saída de seu prédio e até mesmo chama um táxi para ela. Eles trocam números e Sakura o deixa se sentindo muito mais normal que ela pensou ser possível.

Bem, obviamente, ela e Sasuke não tem nada em comum. Ele é o seu completo oposto, o óleo da sua água. Muito bom de cama, sim, mas Sakura sabe que isso foi apenas ocasião de uma noite só e ela está totalmente bem com isso.

Ela vai seguir em frente com a sua vida, fazer sua pesquisa na universidade, enquanto ele continua a vida dele.

* * *

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA** : E aí pessoal? Espero que tenham passado o final de ano bem!

Depois da minha tão desejada (e merecida, porque ninguém é de ferro!) viagem de fim de ano, posso dizer que estou com as baterias recarregadas, a parte que eu queria morar no ErreJota a gente pula, afinal de contas, Deus não dá asas à cobra!

Antes de viajar eu postei uma prévia desta história no grupo **Fanfics Sasusaku** , e tenho que dizer que fiquei embasbacada com o retorno das meninas, dias depois da postagem eu continuei recebendo notificações da publicação com cara de "WHAT?"

E tudo isso graças à **Mrs Scorpius Malfoy** , que é a cabeça por trás desta história! Eu sou apenas uma intrometida com tempo de sobra XD

 **G, once again, thanks for your friendship and trust, you're my cinnamon roll from Chi chi chi le le le!**

Quanto às postagens, estou pensando em postar um capítulo a cada 3 dias, talvez a cada 2 nos casos dos capítulos curtinhos.

Eu espero que vocês gostem, afinal não foi fácil traduzir mais de 30.000 palavras entre os outros projetos!

 **Kisses and show me your love!**


	2. Chapter 2

****SOMETHING IN COMMON  
****

 **AUTORA:** MRS SCORPIUS MALFOY

 **TÍTULO TRADUZIDO:** Algo em comum

 **TRADUTORA:** LOVEKINGSLAYER

 **SHIPPER:** Sasusaku

 **CENSURA** : M

 **SINOPSE:** TRADUÇÃO/UA - Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha não têm nada em comum a não ser uma filha chamada Sarada.

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à MrsScorpius Malfoy, a mim pertence apenas a tradução.

 **DISCLAYMER:** Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto ea história pertence a Sra Scorpius Malfoy, apenas a tradução pertence a mim.

 **SOMETHING IN COMMON  
**

 **Parte ll**

Sakura descobre por causa de um acidente de carro.

Não é como se ela tivesse morrido ou algo assim. Ela até mesmo admite sua própria culpa ao atravessar a rua sem prestar atenção para onde ela estava indo. Um carro faz a curva à direita no cruzamento e os freios só funcionam quando ela já está no chão.

O motorista que a atropelou insiste em levá-la ao hospital mais próximo, apesar de ela dizer constantemente que não foi lesionada. Ela aceita a oferta de qualquer maneira, pelo menos para confirmar ao homem que ela está bem. Ela passa as duas próximas horas ouvindo as desculpas sem fim dele e fica bastante aliviada quando a médica a chama para vê-la.

E assim como ela imaginou, não havia nada de errado com ela. Ela insiste que não vai prestar nenhuma queixa contra o motorista, com a plena consciência de quão nobre ela é, mas o pobre homem parece que não pode arcar com outra despesa em sua vida. No entanto, eles trocam informações para que suas contas hospitalares sejam cobertas pelo cartão de crédito dele.

Ela está prestes a sair, feliz por ter acabado com esse episódio estranho, quando a médica chama ela em seu consultório.

"Sente-se, senhorita Haruno." Ela obedece. "Nós devemos seguir o código de confidencialidade com o paciente, e devido à natureza da sua reação a este acidente, eu imagino que você não descobriu ainda."

"Não descobri o quê?" Sakura pergunta, incrédula.

"Você está grávida de cinco semanas."

Ela inclina a cabeça em confusão. Grávida? Ela? Isso não faz o menor sentido. Ela é uma estudante de medicina e não sentiu nenhum dos sintomas aprendidos em sala de aula.

"Eu não entendo."

O olhar de choque em seu rosto faz com que a médico lhe entregue um bastão branco. Ela leva Sakura ao banheiro, se oferecendo para ficar na porta até que Sakura termine o teste.

Sakura encara as duas linhas cor de rosa do teste de gravidez pelo que parece uma eternidade. Uma batida na porta é seguida pela voz da médica perguntando se ela precisa de alguma assistência, o bastão de plástico escorrega pelos seus dedos enquanto seus joelhos a trazem para o chão. Ela olha em volta em descrença, tentando encontrar algum tipo de conforto nas paredes esterilizadas, qualquer sinal de que isso não está acontecendo.

Como isso sequer é possível? Ela não fez sexo desde… oh.

Sua expressão a traí, a respiração se torna pesada. Quando ela percebe, Sakura está escondendo sua cabeça entre seus joelhos, soluçando. Não pode ser com ela. Sakura não engravida, isso não combina com a vida dela nem um pouco.

Ela tem seus estudos, sua família e amigos. Sua vida é absolutamente normal. Mas de alguma forma, por causa de uma noite em que ela se deixou levar, acabou com um bebê dentro dela.

"Isso não é verdade" ela diz para si mesma, "Isso não pode estar acontecendo."

A doutora recomenda que ela visite um obstetra, o melhor que existe em Konoha e lhe dá suas próprias palavras de conforto. Lhe dá panfletos com informações sobre gravidez, recomendações de livros e até um pequeno panfleto de uma clínica de aborto localizada nos limites de Konoha, apenas no caso de ela querer essa opção.

Sakura senta em seu quarto, rodeada por todas as coisas que a fazem especial, sem lembrança alguma da viagem de ônibus do hospital até o seu humilde apartamento. Ela espalha os papéis que a médica lhe deu em sua cama velha, a mesma que ela comprou de segunda mão de Tenten depois que a amiga se mudou para mais perto da faculdade, ela olha para todos os títulos dos papéis sem pensar.

Seus olhos se fixam no folheto de aborto, sabendo como seria a opção mais fácil e que iria fazê-la esquecer que esse dia existiu. Ela o pega, lê cuidadosamente as informações de contato, a linha de ajuda e os depoimentos. Sakura sempre foi a favor de apoiar essa ação, se a mulher não tivesse condições de ter um bebê, então ela deveria ter outra opção além de dar a luz. Mas agora ela se encontra na mesma situação que ela ouviu falar várias vezes durante a sua adolescência.

E ela descobre que não consegue passar por isso.

Ela amassa o folheto e o joga na lata de lixo, sabendo que sua vida será totalmente alterada a partir deste momento.

"Eu estou grávida", ela anuncia enquanto Ino está lavando a louça. Sai está preparando sua próxima galeria de arte e por isso só estão as duas para jantar naquela noite.

Sua melhor amiga derruba o prato que ela estava enxaguando e ele quase quebra em milhares de pedaços. Ela vira a cabeça na direção de Sakura, " Fale de novo?"

"Ino eu est-"

"Grávida."

"Sim."

"Desde quando?"

Sakura morde o lábio, sentindo-se mais cansada que o normal. "Cinco semanas. Eu só descobri hoje de manhã."

Ino nem sequer seca suas mãos antes de envolver seus braços contra os ombros de sua amiga. Elas ficam assim durante um longo período de silêncio, o completo oposto das suas habituais noites durante o jantar quando elas passam todo o tempo conversando sobre tudo e nada.

"Ele vai ficar bem, eu prometo" diz ela no ouvido de Sakura. "Eu estarei aqui e acompanharei vocês durante todo o processo."

Elas se sentam na mesa de jantar, as tarefas de casa totalmente esquecidas. A mão de Ino nunca deixou seu joelho, e Sakura nunca se sentiu tão feliz por ter uma amiga como Ino.

"Quem é o pai?"

Ino sabe com quantos caras Sakura dormiu e quando aconteceu também. Ironicamente, Sakura nunca se preocupou em contar à sua melhor amiga de sua saída improvisada na festa de noivado de Hinata.

"O padrinho do Naruto. O nome dele é Sasuke."

"Tipo Sasuke Uchiha?"

Essa é a primeira vez que ela ouve o nome completo dele. "Isso mesm-, espera esse é o sobrenome dele?"

"Você não sabia?"

"Oh, Deus. Ele trabalha nos negócios da família! Como eu não poderia?" ela faz uma pausa. "Não importa. Nós estávamos bêbados e fomos para o apartamento dele. Eu nunca pensei que acabaria desse jeito. Eu nem sequer liguei para ele."

Dizer em voz alta não significa que ficou menos real na sua cabeça, no entanto. Sakura ainda não consegue acreditar que existe um pequeno ser humano crescendo na sua barriga. Ela não dá mais detalhes à Ino nessa noite, preferindo mantê-los para si porque reviver aquela noite pode desencadear alguma agitação dentro dela.

"O que você vai fazer?"

"Eu vou ser uma mãe."

"Você vai contar para ele?"

"Eu acho que tenho que contar."

Tudo está nebuloso ao redor dela. Ela se sente desconfortável, mesmo estando em sua casa. As palavras que saem da sua boca soam muito surreais para serem verdade.

 _Eu serei mãe_.

"Oh, Sakura, eu estarei com você. Todos nós estaremos.

* * *

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Oi gente, ontem passei boa parte do dia sem energia elétrica por conta das fortes chuvas, quando a energia finalmente voltou, era hora do Golden Globes e eu esqueci da vida por motivos de: Amber Heard.

Uma das leitoras, Cami, me perguntou sobre TVotE, eu estou planejando postá-la no final do mês, enquanto isso não acontece, estou tentando deixar a maioria dos capítulos prontos, assim não terei de me preocupar quando fevereiro começar e as chamadas das faculdades e mudanças começarem!

Eu lhes deixo um trechinho de The Valley of the End XD

 _Sasuke conhece a menina que um dia será sua esposa em uma ensolarada tarde de março. O nome dela é Masami, ela possui olhos largos que prometem despertar o sharingan. A mais nova de seis filhas, ela é o orgulho de sua família. Bela do único jeito que uma garota Uchiha pode ser, inteligente e já é hábil com o kata básico, ela mostra todos os sinais de que se tornará uma kunoichi talentosa._

 _Sakura odeia os Uchihas, com seus sorrisos arrogantes e olhos estranhos. Um deles examina ela na primavera em que faz seis anos. Um alto shinobi com cara séria pergunta a ela dezenas de questões e testa sua habilidade em controlar e usar chakra. Ela sabe que é este o momento que irá determinar se ela será permitida a estudar a arte ninja, então Sakura tenta o seu melhor._

 _Naruto Namikaze será o Hokage algum dia. Ele não tem o nome ou os olhos certos, mas com o que lhe falta de herança e doujutsu, ele planeja conquistar com determinação. Não importa o quão duro ele tente, seus boletins voltam com notas baixas, e quando é hora de executar suas técnicas, Naruto descobre que ele não consegue fazer nada certo. Isso não o para de tentar, de novo, de novo e de novo._

 **Kisses and show me your love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **AUTORA:** MRS SCORPIUS MALFOY

 **TÍTULO TRADUZIDO:** Algo em comum

 **TRADUTORA:** LOVEKINGSLAYER

 **SHIPPER:** Sasusaku

 **CENSURA** : M

 **SINOPSE:** TRADUÇÃO/UA - Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha não têm nada em comum a não ser uma filha chamada Sarada.

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à MrsScorpius Malfoy, a mim pertence apenas a tradução.

 **DISCLAYMER:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, only the translation belongs to me.

 **SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **Parte III**

Enviar uma mensagem depois de seis semanas de silêncio não é a melhor ideia de todas. Mas também não é fazer sexo sem proteção e acabar grávida do herdeiro da Indra Corp. A situação coloca sua educação médica em contestação, de verdade, deixar que um deslize desse acontecesse.

Sakura pretendia contar um dia depois de descobrir sobre a gravidez, mas os seus estudos a mantiveram longe de sua vida pessoal. Na verdade, ela estava evitando esse momento até Ino pegar seu celular, encontrar o número de Sasuke e enviar uma mensagem em seu nome, porque fugir de uma situação não é o que Sakura desejaria que seu filho fizesse no futuro.

Sasuke liga para ela quase que imediatamente depois de receber a mensagem. Ele diz que está ocupado nessa noite, mas que irá limpar sua agenda. Sakura não quer dizer que é urgente, que ele pode esperar, porém as palavras não saem de sua boca. Não, eles precisam enfrentar as consequências de suas ações.

Ela chega no prédio dele quando o sol está prestes a se pôr, feliz de encontrá-lo esperando na entrada. Ele ainda está usando sua roupa de trabalho, ela percebe. Um contraste com o jeans skinny lilás e a camiseta de banda que ela usa por baixo de seu casaco de outono. Ele acena para ela quando se encontram, perguntando se ela quer subir para o seu apartamento ou passear em outro lugar antes.

"Vamos dar uma caminhada."

Sasuke a leva para o calçadão que margeia o rio atrás de seu prédio. Essa parte de Konoha é reservada para os ricos e exclusivos, duas coisas que Sakura sabe que ela jamais desejará ser.

"Então, como você está?" ela pergunta, percebendo que Sasuke não é do tipo que inicia uma conversa.

"Ocupado. O trabalho é praticamente tudo na minha vida", ele acrescenta. Suas mãos estão em seus bolsos, enquanto as dela estão atrás de suas costas. "Como anda a faculdade?"

"Ocupada. A faculdade é praticamente tudo na minha vida", ela repete em tom de provocação e o silêncio retorna.

O sol já está oculto atrás das montanhas que cercam Konoha. Existe pessoas de todas as idades aproveitando um dos últimos dias de tempo agradável antes do inverno trazer a neve e temperaturas abaixo de zero. Sakura observa as crianças brincando com cães, idosos sentados nos bancos enquanto alimentam as pombas com sementes de gergelim, jovens adultos vestidos com seus ternos e falando ao telefone enquanto desfrutam de um cigarro.

"Desculpe eu não ter te ligado antes-"

"Eu estou grávida", ela solta.

Sasuke para de andar, sua postura ficando rígida antes de ele olhar para ela. Sakura pode sentir o medo em sua pele, esperando pela pior reação de alguém que é o seu completo oposto.

"Desculpa?"

"Sasuke, eu estou grávida de seis semanas."

Ela não sabe por que faz isso, mas ela abre sua bolsa e pega o teste de gravidez que ela guardou em um saco plástico e mostra para ele. Pode chamá-la de estranha, talvez ela seja um pouco mais louca que a maioria das pessoas por levar uma amostra da sua urina com ela o tempo todo. Mas existe algo sobre estar mostrando a prova de que ela está de fato carregando o seu filho que alivia alguns dos nervos dos ombros e pescoço de Sakura.

"Eu-"

"Você é a única pessoa que eu tive relações sexuais," ela se encontra dizendo, as palavras saindo de sua boca sendo muito surreais. "Acredite em mim, eu não estaria fazendo isso se houvesse outra pessoa."

Ele se senta em um dos bancos do longo calçadão e enterra o rosto em suas mãos. Para alguém que sempre está em seu melhor estado, com um futuro de sucesso à sua frente, ele parece uma bagunça completa na frente dela.

"Me desculpa, Sasuke." ela tem de segurar as lágrimas. "Eu nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer, mas eu vou manter o bebê. Me desculpa, eu não consigo me livrar dessa vida que está crescendo dentro de mim. Eu não vou te trazer nenhum problema, eu prometo. Eu só... queria que você soubesse."

Sakura vai embora antes que ele perceba que ela o deixou e antes que ela sinta seu rosto contorcer com as emoções reprimidas.

Ela sobe no próximo ônibus que para na frente dela, evitando fazer contato visual com as outras pessoas e sentindo como o trajeto acidentado está fazendo com que ela tenha náuseas.

Quando ela chega em casa, Sai está fritando peixe no fogão enquanto Ino está navegando em seu laptop com um livro sobre conselhos parentais ao lado dela. Sakura afunda na cadeira na frente da sua melhor amiga, deixando que suas emoções e frustrações sejam mostradas para os seus colegas de apartamento. Eles a confortam com qualquer pedido que ela faz: Sai joga fora todo o peixe que ele passou os últimos quinze minutos fritando por que o cheiro a está deixando enjoada e Ino lhe prepara um chocolate quente com marshmallows em cima.

"Então, o que ele disse?" Ino pergunta, esfregando as costas da amiga em sinal de conforto depois de Sakura terminar de contar o seu encontro com Sasuke.

"Ele não disse nada. Ele só… sentou e eu parti antes que ele pudesse reagir."

"Feia, você deveria ter esperado para ver a reação dele", Sai a repreende com a sua usual voz monótona.

Ino lança um olhar de repreensão para o namorado antes de continuar a consolar sua melhor amiga.

"Eu sei," Sakura enxuga seu rosto, "Eu não acho que seria capaz de ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, para ser honesta."

Naquela noite, quando ela está enrolada em seu edredom rosa e muito exausta, Sasuke liga.

Sakura o ignora em primeiro lugar, deixando que ligação passasse para a caixa postal e fechando os olhos. As ligações continuam pelo resto da noite. Ele lhe envia mensagens de texto, deixa várias mensagens de voz pedindo que ela atendesse, e continua ligando sem parar. Ela desiste eventualmente, percebendo que quando a manhã chegasse, ele provavelmente continuaria ligando e que ela não teria um pouco de sono naquela noite.

"Me desculpe, por ter feito isso com você", diz a voz do outro lado da linha.

"Sasuke, eu entend-"

"Não, me escute. Não me faça fugir de tudo isso. Esse bebê é meu também e eu quero estar lá."

Sasuke não fala muito mais depois disso, lhe assegura que ele vai estar lá quando ela precisar. Quando Sakura desliga, ela pensa que dormir esta noite será impossível de qualquer maneira. Ela cair ser mãe e o seu filho terá um pai. O futuro não é mais cristalino e ela ainda precisa lidar com suas finanças e estudos.

Mas de uma coisa ela está certa. Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha não tem nada em comum. Nada, exceto pela criança que cresce em seu ventre.


	4. Chapter 4

**SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **AUTORA:** MRS SCORPIUS MALFOY

 **TÍTULO TRADUZIDO:** Algo em comum

 **TRADUTORA:** LOVEKINGSLAYER

 **SHIPPER:** Sasusaku

 **CENSURA** : M

 **SINOPSE:** TRADUÇÃO/UA - Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha não têm nada em comum a não ser uma filha chamada Sarada.

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à MrsScorpius Malfoy, a mim pertence apenas a tradução.

 **DISCLAYMER:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, only the translation belongs to me.

 **SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **Parte lV**

No início, seus pais ficaram chocados com a notícia. Eles lhe dão palavras de conforto, dizendo o quão orgulhosos estão e de como ela será uma mãe incrível, independentemente das consequências. É claro que eles desejavam que ela tivesse estabelecido sua carreira, se casado e só então tivesse filhos. Mas às vezes vida joga as coisas em uma ordem diferente e isso não significa que seja impossível.

Naruto e Hinata estão muito felizes com a gravidez, apesar de acharem estranho à primeira vista como Sasuke e Sakura acabaram dormindo juntos. Eles também lhes dão um lembrete amigável de que o casamento deles vai acontecer em menos de oito meses, e brincam ao dizer que Sakura der a luz no dia do casamento, automaticamente, Naruto será o padrinho.

A idéia de abortar o crescente amor que ela sente por esse pequeno estranho se dissipa na sua cabeça. Como ela poderia, no caso dela? Tudo o que ela pensa sobre acaba relacionado à bebês, desde os artigos acadêmicos que ela lê na faculdade até o cereal que ela come de manhã.

Sua orientadora na graduação, Tsunade, também demonstra apoio. Assim como seus colegas de classe quando ela dá a notícia. E se não fosse pelos enjôos aleatórios que acompanham o estágio inicial da gravidez, Sakura poderia dizer que a sua vida continua indo bem.

Isto é, até que ela recebe uma ligação de um número desconhecido numa manhã de quinta feira.

"Oi, Sakura. Eu sou Mikoto Uchiha e eu gostaria de saber se você quer almoçar comigo nesta tarde."

Sakura tem de olhar para o seu celular com descrença antes de colocá-lo de novo em sua orelha.

"Por favor, eu insisto. Nós temos muito o que conversar. Encontre-me no café da Konoha U por volta da uma. Está bem para você?"

"Eu, uh"

"Perfeito! Vejo você mais tarde."

A ligação termina assim como começou, com Sakura se sentindo ainda mais confusa do que mais cedo nesta manhã, quando ela queria comer panquecas com maionese. Uma hora da tarde chega e ela se encontra caminhando para o ponto de encontro com hesitação. Embora ela viva praticamente na universidade por conta dos seus compromissos acadêmicos, ela se sente extremamente mal vestida quando ela viu a mulher com longo cabelo preto, usando calça cor de creme e um casaco de lã cashemere que contrasta com a sua calça jeans azul e o grande suéter laranja.

A mulher, que ela presume ser Mikoto, se levanta da cadeira e oferece um sorriso de boas-vindas para Sakura.

"É muito bom conhecê-la, Sakura."

Mikoto oferece a mão para que ela possa apertá-la, mas Sakura não retorna o favor imediatamente, remexendo as tiras de sua mochila. "Eu sinto muito, Sra Uchiha. De verdade, eu nunca quis que isso acontecesse. Eu nem sequer sabia o sobrenome do seu filho quando uh… Eu vou manter o bebê e Sasuke sabe que ele não é obrigado a estar envolvido com a minha decisão. "

"Eu sei", Mikoto pega as duas mãos da jovem para confortá-la. " Quando ele me contou, eu fiquei chocada."

"Confie em mim, eu fiquei também. Quero dizer, eu estive usando contraceptivos e-"

"Mas então eu percebi como isso é bom para Sasuke."

"Desculpa?"

Mikoto pede chá preto para si mesma e um milk shake para Sakura, piscando para ela como se ela soubesse que Sakura está tendo os desejos mais estranhos.

"Meu filho sempre fez o que as pessoas lhe disseram para fazer. Eu sou mãe dele e se eu tivesse visto algo ameaçando-o, eu iria protegê-lo do perigo. Sakura, querida, você está trazendo uma bênção para a vida dele."

Sim, ela está tendo dificuldade para acreditar nas palavras que Mikoto está dizendo. Sakura ainda está se sentindo desconfortável e tensa quando suas bebidas chegam à mesa. Mikoto fala para ela sobre as suas próprias gravidezes de seus dois filhos e de como é gratificante ser mãe. Ela compartilha histórias das vezes em que ela pediu ao marido para que ele fosse buscar coisas no meio da noite, do quão mais feliz ela se tornou depois de dar a luz, porque ela sentia que sua vida tinha significado.

Depois disso, Sakura sabe que isso não é tudo o que ela têm para saber sobre a avó de seu bebê, mas ela não pressiona por mais informações e escolhe lidar com a dúvida. Ela conta a sua própria história familiar quando Mikoto pergunta sobre a vida dela. E estranhamente, ela começa a sentir cada vez mais confortável perto da mulher mais velha.

"Eu não posso te estressar. Qualquer coisa que você precisar, eu estarei aqui para você. Este é o meu primeiro neto e as consequências não devem estragar a sua experiência de se tornar mãe."

"Obrigada, Sra Uchiha."

"Me chame de Mikoto. Nós veremos uma à outra muitas vezes no futuro. O pequenino não estará sozinho."

O celular de Mikoto toca, ela o atende e começa a olhar ao redor. Sakura vê alguém familiar caminhando dentro do café e a mulher mais velha acena para ele. Ele é um jovem professor da faculdade de antropologia, se não lhe falha a memória. Quanto mais perto ele chega, ela percebe o longo cabelo preto e os olhos amendoados. É como se ela estivesse olhando para Sasuke no fim de seus vinte anos ou no começo dos trinta e poucos.

"Este é o meu filho Itachi", ela os apresenta. "Itachi, esta é Sakura."

"Ah, você estuda aqui?"

Sakura tem de reconhecer o quão mundana essa conversa parece.

"Sim, estou me graduando em medicina. Com a Professora Tsunade." ela acrescenta.

"Itachi acena com a cabeça, reconhecendo o nome. " Você está em boas mãos."

É assim que Sakura passa a conhecer dois dos familiares de seu bebê, tomando um milk shake no café de Konoha U como se fosse outro tipo de encontro, algo completamente alheio à conversas de bebê. Ela concluí que Mikoto e Itachi exercerão boa influência no futuro de seu filho, ficando feliz por ter ganho o apoio da família do pai.

Quando a mãe e o irmão de Sasuke a deixam em sua casa, Mikoto lhe dá um abraço apertado e conselhos de como lidar com os enjôos matinais e marcas de estrias. Ela então brinca sobre como os seus conselhos são desnecessários, uma vez que Sakura é uma estudante de medicina.

"Tudo o que você disser conta."

"Me ligue sempre que você precisar. Eu estou quase sempre, se não todo o tempo, livre. É o que se ganha em ter um marido rico e ser dona de casa," Mikoto brinca.

Quando ela sai do carro, Sakura pode ouvir fracamente Itachi dizer que está contente com ela. Sakura destranca a porta do seu apartamento com um sorriso no rosto.

* * *

N **OTA DA TRADUTORA:** Eu queria agradecer a todas as meninas que tem deixado reviews, elas me ajudaram muito nesta semana!

Por ser um capítulo curto, vejo vocês depois de amanhã!


	5. Chapter 5

**SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **AUTORA:** MRS SCORPIUS MALFOY

 **TÍTULO TRADUZIDO:** Algo em comum

 **TRADUTORA:** LOVEKINGSLAYER

 **SHIPPER:** Sasusaku

 **CENSURA** : M

 **SINOPSE:** TRADUÇÃO/UA - Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha não têm nada em comum a não ser uma filha chamada Sarada.

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à MrsScorpius Malfoy, a mim pertence apenas a tradução.

 **DISCLAYMER:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, only the translation belongs to me.

 **SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **Parte V**

"É difícil acreditar que o seu bebê agora é do tamanho das chave do meu carro?" Tsunade sempre pergunta e diz os fatos mais estranhos dobre estar grávida. Sem nunca ter experimentado a gravidez, Sakura pensa que a sua querida orientadora olha para o seu bebê através da visão objetiva e científica. E Sakura agora é a sua cobaia.

Ela não pode culpá-la, no entanto. A própria perspectiva de Sakura era assim antes dela descobrir estar grávida. Nas doze semanas, o seu pequeno ser humano já tem o tamanho de uma chave de carro, tem um coração batendo e pálpebras para cobrir os seus olhos em desenvolvimento. Suas roupas estão muito apertadas agora, e ela opta por camisas e calças soltas, sempre que é possível no inverno implacável.

Felizmente, Tsunade está permitindo que ela leve o tempo necessário para completar a sua graduação, embora não tenha muita coisa restante. Seus pais e Mikoto depositaram uma quantidade de dinheiro em uma poupança para ajudá-la com o bebê. Até mesmo Ino está animada com a compra de roupas de maternidade.

Sakura não pode estar mais feliz do que isso. Exceto pelo fato de que o seu quarto está ficando pequeno demais para ter um berço colocado ao lado da cama e que não há prateleiras suficientes na cozinha para alimentos e suplementos de bebê; Especialmente que o seu apartamento atual não é seguro para crianças.

Assim, ela liga para Sasuke um dia e lhe pede ajuda para encontrar um outro lugar para morar. Eles concordaram em se encontrar uma vez por semana, às vezes a cada duas semanas, se a agenda dele está muito cheia. Seus encontros não duram mais do que três horas e normalmente seguem o mesmo padrão de informarem sobre a vida um do outro, ele perguntar sobre os sintomas de Sakura, e talvez comerem algo juntos. Ele sempre se oferece para fazer mais, muito consciente da ausência na vida dela, mas ela sempre recusa com a desculpa de que já existe gente demais tomando conta dela – a mãe dele incluída – e que ele não precisa se preocupar muito.

Mas hoje, Sakura acha apropriado pedir sua opinião sobre o que se tornará a primeira casa do bebê deles. Ela passou a ultima semana inteira procurando em vários anúncios e visitando alguns lugares que pareciam muito mais atraentes no papel do que na realidade.

"Eu tenho uma lista de lugares que quero conferir hoje. A maioria deles fica perto de Konoha U, mas sabendo as condições domiciliares dos estudantes iguais a mim, eu duvido que encontrarei alguo que não está prestes a ruir.'

Eles tem as listas que Sakura imprimiu espalhadas na mesa da cozinha do apartamento dele. Ela não consegue ter apetite neste lugar, recusando a oferta de Sasuke para ir almoçar.

"E quanto a este?" Sasuke aponta para o apartamento de dois quartos no leste de Konoha depois de terem visto três outras opções, sem resultado.

"Esse fica longe demais para o meu gosto."

"Mas ele fica perto do meu trabalho."

Sakura morde o lábio, desconfortável. "Eu não sei se posso pagar o aluguel nesse lugar."

Ela só em sua iniciação científica em Konoha U, que ajuda na suas despesas e a sua bolsa de estudos integral, que cobre seus estudos e livros. Esse novo apartamento custa quase a mesma coisa que o que ela mora atualmente, mas ela não teria colegas para ajudá-la a pagar o aluguel. Ino está apenas começando como psicóloga e Sai não faz muitas exposições ainda, mas eles ajudam uns aos outros quando se trata de pagar as contas.

Além disso, a opção de voltar para a casa dos seus pais é impossível, uma vez que eles se mudaram de cidade, para mais perto do litoral.

"Eu vou ajudá-la a pagar o aluguel," Sasuke oferece e estende a mão quando Sakura está prestes a recusar. "Você não vai permitir que eu pague o aluguel, então vou ajudá-la a pagar pela metade e por todas as despesas relacionadas ao bebê. É um bom lugar, fica perto do meu trabalho. Eu posso visitar com frequência e dormirei bem sabendo que o meu filho vai viver em uma boa vizinhança."

Ela ainda se sente desconfortável com a ideia de Sasuke querer pagar por tudo.

Eles vão visitar o apartamento e Sakura é convencida do quão fácil será pegar o transporte público, embora Sasuke diga a ela que ele pode dirigir. Apesar do seu desejo de fornecer mais coisas para Sakura, ela ainda prefere permanecer humilde com algumas coisas. Ela não quer se tornar um fardo para ele.

"O berço pode ficar aqui", ela está no canto do quarto, com os braços formando um retangulo imaginário. "E a minha cama ainda pode caber. Quero dizer, eu ainda vou ter que mudar tudo para o outro quarto quando o bebê for dormir lá, mas acho que vai funcionar."

Ela inconscientemente acaricia a sua barriga, tendo adotado esse hábito desde que começou a sentir-se inchada. O apartamento não vem com mobília, e ela talvez tenha de pedir aos seus pais sua mesa e cadeiras desgastadas. Mas ela vai ficar bem, ela e o pequeno tem um lugar deles agora, com uma cozinha totalmente funcional e um futuro brilhante pela frente.

Mudar para seu novo apartamento não é difícil, pois ela não tem muitas coisas. Sai, Naruto, Sasuke e outros amigos homens cuidam dos moveis grandes, enquanto suas amigas cuidam da decoração e dos moveis do bebê. Mikoto e o pai de Sasuke, Fugaku, lhe dão um berço de presente e ela está apaixonada com a madeira pintada de branco e com o pequeno colchão, onde o bebê estará dormindo em menos de um ano.

* * *

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Algumas horas atrasada por que peguei no sono ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	6. Chapter 6

**SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **AUTORA:** MRS SCORPIUS MALFOY

 **TÍTULO TRADUZIDO:** Algo em comum

 **TRADUTORA:** LOVEKINGSLAYER

 **SHIPPER:** Sasusaku

 **CENSURA** : M

 **SINOPSE:** TRADUÇÃO/UA - Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha não têm nada em comum a não ser uma filha chamada Sarada.

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à MrsScorpius Malfoy, a mim pertence apenas a tradução.

 **DISCLAYMER:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, only the translation belongs to me.

 **SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **Parte VI**

É no seu primeiro ultrassom que ela ouve os primeiros batimentos dela

O claro bathump do coração de sua filha preenche o silêncio da sala. É quase impossível Sakura ouvi-lo e não se emocionar. As últimas semanas tem sido difíceis com a sua montanha-russa hormonal e os estudos. Suas costas tem matado ele, o inchaço em seus seios a fez aumentar um tamanho de sutiã e seus tornozelos nem sequer parecem tornozelos mais.

Ela percebe como tudo isso vale a pena quando ouve o pulso alto e vê um ser humano crescendo encapsulado no monitor preto e branco. E é a coisa mais linda que ela viu na vida dela.

Sasuke permanece em silêncio ao lado dela, ouvindo o som do coração que ele ajudou a criar. Ele não diz muita coisa depois que o ultrassom termina e ela só pode pensar em como ele está impressionado como a vida pode crescer a partir de uma coisa pequena, como uma ervilha, para um ser humano capaz de andar.

"Obrigada por ter me acompanhado," ela diz enquanto senta no banco do passageiro dele com dificuldade.

Sakura não duvida do quão grata ela é pela presença de Sasuke, apesar da sua resistência inicial em não envolvê-lo. Mas depois de hoje, ela pode finalmente dizer que sente mãe tanto quanto ele se sente pai. Ela deseja abraçá-lo e dizer que ele será um ótimo pai, mas tem que se conter quando lembra que ele só será isso para ela.

Apenas o pai de sua filha, talvez até um amigo, mas nada mais do que isso.

Ela lhe dá uma foto do ultrassom para que ele aprenda onde estão a cabeça e os pés. Ele diz que vai guardá-la em um lugar seguro e Sakura duvida que ele é o tipo de pessoa que penduraria um ultrassom de bebê na porta da geladeira.

Eles vão para o trabalho dele, sendo a primeira vez que ela vai para a torre da Indra Corp. Mikoto pediu para que elas saíssem para tomar uma bebida (chocolate quente para ela e café para a mulher mais velha) elas concordaram em se encontrar nos negócios da família. O elevador prateado os leva até o último andar do prédio, a falta de decoração a faz lembrar do apartamento de Sasuke.

Ou seja, esta é a primeira vez que ela encontra o CEO da Indra Corp, Fugaku Uchiha, e o fundador, Madara Uchiha. Ambos estão sentados em uma sala com Mikoto quando Sasuke e ela chegam, ela pode se sentir examinada pelos dois homens mais velhos. Fugaku não é tão envolvido no desenvolvimento de sua neta como Mikoto, mas ainda demonstrou apoio ao comprar presentes e sempre manar cumprimentos toda vez que ela e Mikoto se encontram.

Madara Uchiha, por outro lado, faz com que os ossos de Sakura congelem. Tem algo na maneira que ele olha para ela, um julgamento sutil, que a faz desconfortável. Ela coloca a mão em sua barriga redonda, como se tivesse protegendo sua filha de alguém como Madara.

Sakura não se preocupa muito com isso, pensando que ela só terá de encontrar esse homem poucas vezes na vida, isso se ela jogar certo as suas cartas.

"É uma menina" Sasuke anuncia e sua mãe é a única a se levantar e abraçar os dois. Ela então leva Sakura embora, encaixando o braço no dela e caminhando até o primeiro andar para começar o seu encontro.


	7. Chapter 7

**SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **AUTORA:** MRS SCORPIUS MALFOY

 **TÍTULO TRADUZIDO:** Algo em comum

 **TRADUTORA:** LOVEKINGSLAYER

 **SHIPPER:** Sasusaku

 **CENSURA** : M

 **SINOPSE:** TRADUÇÃO/UA - Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha não têm nada em comum a não ser uma filha chamada Sarada.

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à MrsScorpius Malfoy, a mim pertence apenas a tradução.

 **DISCLAYMER:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, only the translation belongs to me.

 **SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **Parte VII**

Quando Madara vê seu herdeiro segurando uma sacola de presente antes de deixar o escritório, ele chama o jovem para se juntar ao seu escritório para uma conversa. Sasuke, como o trabalhador obediente que sempre foi, concorda com a condição de que eles não demorem muito.

"Então, uma filha, hein." Madara cruza os braços enquanto Sasuke acena com a cabeça em silêncio. "Quem teria imaginado? E como você planeja se envolver na vida dela?"

"Sakura sabe que ela tem meu total apoio. Se a minha filha precisar de alguma coisa, eu estarei lá para ela." ele responde.

O proprietário da Indra Corp olha o seu sobrinho da cabeça aos pés. Quando ele tinha a idade de Sasuke, as pessoas se casavam e tinham filhos à torto e à direita. Elas aceitavam o desafio e se sacrificavam para o trabalho que viesse. Mas os tempos são diferentes agora, ele fundou uma empresa que está destinada a ser passada de geração em geração de maneira honrosa, mesmo que ele nunca tenha tido filhos.

É por isso que Madara não está contente com situação em que a pessoa que ele esteve moldando como chefe de uma das maiores empresas de Telecomunicação de Konoha se meteu. Quando ele vê uma ameaça, ele precisa tomar uma iniciativa e fazer o que é melhor pra Indra Corp, seus executivos e consumidores.

"Eu acho que você deveria pedir um teste de paternidade. Muitas vezes, mulheres como ela procuram desculpas como a gravidez para encher seus bolsos de dinheiro."

"Sakura não é desse jeito."

Oh, como ele pode ser tão ingênuo às vezes. Madara não continua o assunto, sabendo que já plantou a semente na cabeça dele. Agora, ele só precisa esperar com que ela cresça.

"Isso é muito honroso da sua parte, Sasuke. Agora," ele abre uma de suas gavetas e pega uma agenda telefônica. "Eu quero que você conheça essa senhorita. Antes de sair, por favor considere em ligar para ela. Ela pode ser um grande trunfo para a empresa com seu sobrenome e eu tenho ouvido que ela é muito atraente. Você já tem vinte e quatro anos e precisa se preocupar em encontrar alguém que combine com você."

* * *

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Capitulo bem curtinho, mas Madara já mostrou a que veio nesta história!

Vejo vocês na terça!


	8. Chapter 8

**SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **AUTORA:** MRS SCORPIUS MALFOY

 **TÍTULO TRADUZIDO:** Algo em comum

 **TRADUTORA:** LOVEKINGSLAYER

 **SHIPPER:** Sasusaku

 **CENSURA** : M

 **SINOPSE:** TRADUÇÃO/UA - Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha não têm nada em comum a não ser uma filha chamada Sarada.

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à MrsScorpius Malfoy, a mim pertence apenas a tradução.

 **DISCLAYMER:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, only the translation belongs to me.

 **SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **Parte IIX**

Sasuke não sabe o que se passa na cabeça de Sakura para ela reagir assim.

Quando ele lhe deu o presente que comprou mais cedo, depois de ter aquela conversa estranha com Madara, ele pensou que ela iria ficar feliz. O minusculo vestido branco e rosa parecia um presente adequado para sua futura filha.

Entretanto, parece que a opinião de Sakura sobre o assunto não é a mesma. Ele entrega a sacola com o presente, ela abre e começa a chorar do nada. Não sabendo como reagir, Sasuke escolhe o óbvio e pergunta o que a incomoda tanto sobre o vestido.

"É um vestido!" Sakura chora, sentando no sofá na sala de estar. "Eu não quero que o meu bebê seja condicionado a um gênero! Ela não deve ser classificada como menina antes mesmo de andar e falar, sem dar a sua opinião se ela quer usar um vestido ou smoking!"

Ele está intrigado com as palavras bruscas dela, sem nunca ter pensado em se preocupar com o que sua filha usará quando ela não é capaz nem de comer sozinha ainda. Ele olha em volta desesperado na tentativa de encontrar algo para confortar uma Sakura grávida e hormonal. Seus olhos encontram a pilha de livros que ele assume que ela leu mais cedo. Existe uma vasta seleção de guias parentais – e para sua surpresa – um livro de compreensão de sexo na primeira infância.

Sasuke revira os olhos sem que Sakura perceba e se senta ao lado dela. Ela ainda está chorando e segurando o pequeno vestido que ele comprou.

"Eu irei devolvê-lo amanhã de manhã."

"Oh, não, por favor, não faça isso! Desculpa, eu só... estive lendo."

Ele aponta para a pilha de livros com a cabeça e ela balança a cabeça em resposta, fazendo beicinho. _É normal que as mulheres se transformem em um bebê enquanto estão carregando um deles?_

Eles terminam a noite comendo macarrão de copo com queijo processado e assistindo filmes. Esta é a primeira vez que Sasuke se lembra de passar tantas horas com Sakura sem uma sensação desagradável sobre a ausência dele na vida dela. E, apesar das palavras de Madara mais cedo, ele descobre que está gostando da ideia de dar ao menos um dia inteiro para Sakura e sua filha que irá nascer, ao invés das três horas semanais.

"Você está livre no sábado? Eu preciso comprar mais roupas para ela."

"Desculpe, eu não estou. Eu tenho", ele hesita por um instante, "Eu tenho um encontro." O papel com o número que Madara lhe deu parece significativamente mais pesado em seu bolso.

Sasuke sabe que as coisas entre ele e Sakura não estão destinadas a darem certo. Primeiro de tudo, ela não demonstra qualquer interesse nele, e ele não quer imaginar que algo poderia eventualmente acontecer. Porque elas já estão mais confusas do que poderiam ser. Claro, ela é uma mulher inteligente e será uma ótima mãe. Mas ele tem um estilo de vida totalmente diferente, uma vida que ela nunca iria se encaixar, ela nunca seria feliz com ele.

E ele... ele tem de ignorar a forma com que seu dia brilha ao vê-la sorrir.

Então ele precisa seguir em frente com a sua vida e encontrar alguém mais apropriado para o mundo que ele veio. Isso não significa que o encontro às escuras no sábado vai render alguma coisa, mas ele não pode ficar com as mãos nos bolsos enquanto ele sabe que Sakura pode facilmente encontrar alguém para completar sua vida romântica.

Entretanto, ele não escolheria outra mulher para ter sua filha.

* * *

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA** : Queria agradecer a todas que deixaram reviews nesta fanfic, um beijão especial para NathyNaitorei, Gabelost, Cami, Tomoyo, Taty, , SweetLuh, S , xXxLinexXx, Cata e todos os outros guests que tiraram um tempinho para mostrar seu amor!

E é agora que o romance entre Sakura e Sasuke começa a divergir (?), cenas dos próximos capítulos!


	9. Chapter 9

**SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **AUTORA:** MRS SCORPIUS MALFOY

 **TÍTULO TRADUZIDO:** Algo em comum

 **TRADUTORA:** LOVEKINGSLAYER

 **SHIPPER:** Sasusaku

 **CENSURA** : M

 **SINOPSE:** TRADUÇÃO/UA - Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha não têm nada em comum a não ser uma filha chamada Sarada.

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à MrsScorpius Malfoy, a mim pertence apenas a tradução.

 **DISCLAYMER:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, only the translation belongs to me.

 **SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **Parte IX**

Ela deseja que este momento nunca tivesse acontecido.

Não, ela não está falando da sua futura filha. Não existe um dia em que ela não agradeça pela pequena vida que cresce em seu ventre.

Tudo começa quando ela o chama para vir no seu apartamento. Estando com vinte e duas semanas de gravidez, a excitação de Sakura não é igual a de uma pessoa normal. Toda emoção que ela sente é ampliada por seus hormônios, e se tornou uma rotina normal encontrar ela rindo, então chorando e depois rindo novamente.

Ino acabou de sair, seus braços carregando um monte de papéis com ideias para o chá de bebê da sua afilhada. Na faculdade, Sakura está perto de terminar seu trabalho no laboratório e descobrir informações inovadoras. Ela está tendo uma ótima semana com grandes decisões, para dizer no mínimo.

Então, quando Sasuke aparece, sem saber das intenções dela, ela o cumprimenta com um sorriso antes de levá-lo para a sala de estar. Ela tenta esquecer que ele está vendo alguém e segundo em frente com a vida, sabendo que a novidade que ela está prestes a compartilhar é algo que ele gostaria de ouvir.

"Então, porque você me chamou para vir aqui à meia-noite?"

É inconveniente, Sakura sabe, mas Sasuke repetiu muitas vezes no passado que ele está disponível a qualquer momento. Primeiramente, ela nunca teria considerado pedir para que ele viesse numa hora tão tardia, mas ela está muito animada para se conter. Ela diz para ele esperar mais um pouco, sua bexiga precisa de atenção antes do seu anúncio.

Quando ela volta do banheiro, ela fica na frente dele e bate palmas. "Eu escolhi um nome!"

Sasuke não parece saber o que dizer e acena com a cabeça lentamente para que ela continue falando.

"Sarada."

"Tipo... salada?"

"Não, seu bobo. Como a deusa da sabedoria," uma risadinha infantil, o tipo de tom de voz que ela não usa desde a adolescência, escapa dos seus lábios.

Ela ignora o jeito que Sasuke inclinou a cabeça depois de ouvir aquela risadinha.

Sakura então entrega um livro que pegou emprestado na biblioteca não muito tempo atrás. Ela abre na página marcada e o mostra o titulo do capítulo, um que fala sobre a deusa Sarada. Ele dá uma breve introdução sobre a origem do nome, e em seguida, sobre pessoas importantes nomeadas ao longo as história.

"É perfeito," Sakura continua. "É o que eu estava procurando. Eu queria um nome poderoso e belo."

Sasuke dá um meio sorriso, porque ele nunca pode realmente sorrir. É como se os seus músculos faciais o proibissem de mostrar muita emoção – ou Sakura nunca o viu sorrir. "Eu gosto de como soa."

"Certo?" Ela esfrega a grande barriga com carinho. "Sarada Haruno."

É como se a temperatura da sala tivesse diminuído dez graus. Sasuke joga o livro na mesa de café e lhe dá um olhar interrogativo.

"Haruno?"

"Sim."

"Por quê?" Sua pergunta soa mais como uma ordem. Sakura observa quando ele levanta e vai buscar um copo de água na cozinha. Sasuke veio aqui tantas vezes que ele anda pelo apartamento como se fosse a sua segunda casa. Embora ele nunca tenha dormido, Sakura mantém um sofá-cama no futuro quarto de Sarada, apenas no caso de ele ou seus hóspedes precisarem se um lugar para dormir.

"Por que _eu_ vou ter ela, Sasuke."

Ela não quer mencionar como a mãe dele também não gostou muito da ideia, ou de como Madara tem enviado cartas sugerindo que ela mantivesse distância. É a filha dela, que ela vai amar pelo resto de sua vida. Aconteça o que acontecer entre ela, Sasuke e Sarada, não deve envolver mais nenhuma outra pessoa e ela só deseja manter um relacionamento amistoso com ele, nos seus próprios termos.

Esta é a primeira vez que ela vê Sasuke irritado com algo. A forma com que o peito dele sobe e desce enquanto ele se contem faz com que Sakura se sinta mais pequena que o normal. As mãos dela protegem sua barriga, depois vão para o seu peito de modo defensivo.

"Ela é uma Uchiha", ele afirma. "Ela é tão minha quanto sua."

"Sasuke," ela começa. "Sou eu quem irá criá-la, faz mais sentido que ela tenha o meu sobrenome."

Sakura não percebe o quanto as suas palavras o machucam naquele momento, mas ela só está pensando o mais logicamente possível. Ele já está saindo com alguém, é obvio que eventualmente, ele vai se casar e ter filhos, que se tornarão os herdeiros da empresa de sua família. Esta não é o futuro que ela deseja para Sarada. Lhe dando o sobrenome materno, ela estará menos ligada ao mundo em que pessoas como Madara vivem.

Entretanto, ela não encontra coragem para dizer a verdade. Ao invés disso, ela diz: "Você está namorando alguém. Sasuke, não é como se eu fosse me sentir confortável quando alguém chamasse ela de Sarada Uchiha e sua mãe não tiver o mesmo sobrenome. Você sabe tanto quanto eu que as coisas entre nós não dariam certo."

Sua mente está saltando em várias direções. Dói dizer isso. Dói ela olhar para o rosto dele, sabendo que ela está tomando a filha dele, mas ele ainda é tão inacessível e impossível para ela, quanto a primeira noite em eles se conheceram.

Ela não percebe que ele não está mais sentado até que ele a agarra pelos ombros, forçando-a a olhar nos olhos dele. Existe uma espécie de fogo neles, as chamas ônix que se chocam com olhos verdes dela.

"Não se atreva a falar isso novamente." As palavras de Sasuke são duras, mas as suas ações falam mais alto.

Sua boca toma a dela. Ele a beija com tanta força que ela quase cai para trás, se não fosse pelo aperto dele. Sakura não consegue se conter, a última vez que tocaram um ao outro desse jeito foi a única vez e ela não pode negar que a sua imaginação toma ela selvagemente de vez em quando. A culpa é dos seus hormônios, ou do fato que a última vez terminou com ela grávida da filha dele.

Ela o beija de volta, nem mesmo pensando nas consequências ou no peso das palavras dele. Envolve os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, empurrando seu rosto na sua direção para aprofundar o beijo. Ela toma cuidado com Sarada, não apertando sua barriga no corpo dele. Sasuke passa as mãos ao redor da barriga, também consciente da sua filha impedindo-o de se aproximar da sua mãe, mas não é menos afetuoso.

É quando Sakura sente uma sensação súbita e tem de correr para o banheiro. Sua bexiga desenvolveu o hábito de encher nos piores momentos, mas pela primeira vez ela é grata pela imprevisibilidade.

Sakura esconde o rosto entre as suas mãos enquanto senta no vaso sanitário, tremendo, incrédula. Como ela se deixou levar assim? Ter uma filha com Sasuke é uma coisa, mas beijá-lo enquanto eles brigam, quando ela está plenamente consciente do status de relacionamento dele é outra totalmente diferente. Ela teme que ele pense que ela esteja se aproveitando da posição dele, o que ela não está fazendo.

Maldição, se as coisas andassem conforme o planejado, ela não teria ido ao noivado de Hinata inicialmente!

O som de clique do fechamento da porta a traz de volta à realidade. Sasuke foi embora, e ela se encontra dividida entre a vontade de chamá-lo de volta e nunca vê-lo novamente.

Ela se limpa antes de ir para a cozinha, apenas para encontrar o copo que Sasuke tinha bebido água derrubado e prestes a cair da mesa. Ela o pega, lava-o na pia, tentando manter sua postura o mais normal possível até que as lágrimas começam a cair.

Ele tem uma namorada. Ele não deveria estar beijando a mulher com quem ele dormiu. Ele tem um futuro pela frente, aquele que ele pode incluir Sarada o momento que ele quiser enquanto Sakura tem de fazê-lo em tempo integral.

Sasuke é inacessível, imparável, impossível. E beijá-la assim, como se ela fosse o centro do universo dele, faz com que os joelhos de Sakura bambeiem e ela deslize para o chão. Ela chora tão forte que fica com dificuldade de respirar.

São duas hora da manhã, em seu novo apartamento, com o total apoio de sua família e amigos, com Sarada crescendo a cada dia, mas Sakura nunca se sentiu tão solitária.

Por volta das quatro horas, ela abre a primeira gaveta da cozinha, levanta o organizador de plástico que guarda os seus talheres para puxar todas as cartas que Madara esteve enviando. Elas não são ameaças diretas, mas pedem por um teste de paternidade, que ela se mude para longe, que mantenha o máximo de distância possível entre ela e Sasuke, porque ele é o futuro em que Madara esteve trabalhando. _O imbecil não parece sabe o grande sobrinho que tem_ , ela pensa amargamente. Ele trata Sasuke como sua boneca pessoal, uma marionete que ele manipulará até o seu último suspiro.

Sakura olha para todas as cartas, recolhe as ameaças vazias e ascende fogo na sua pia. Ela se sente tão derrotada, tão facilmente quebrável que ela se surpreende com quanto tempo demorou para que ela colapsasse. Seus soluços ficam mais calmos à medida que as cartas queimam, se transformando em cinzas negras e fumaça cinza. Ela não pode contar à Sasuke sobra as cartas, isso dificultaria as oportunidades dele e o relacionamento com sua família.

Ela pega seu celular e digita o número da Ino.

"Eu não consigo fazer isso," é a primeira coisa que ela diz assim que Ino atende.

"Você quer que eu vá até aí?"

É quase quatro e meia da manhã e a ideia parece atraente. "Não, meu apartamento fede a fumaça."

"O que diabos aconteceu?"

"Nós... eu... ele me beijou. Ino, eu não faço ideia do que fazer." Ela lhe dá um breve resumo do que aconteceu, omitindo a parte que Sasuke está vendo outra pessoa, porque de alguma forma seu coração é apunhalado mais um pouco toda vez que ela se lembra.

"Eu estarei aí logo de manhã", sua melhor amiga promete.

"Eu te amo. Desculpa te acordar."

"A pequena Sarada é a minha primeira afilhada. Qualquer coisa para ela e sua mãe."

"Obrigada. Vejo você de manhã?"

"Sim, mas antes de desligar. Por que o seu apartamento cheira a fumaça?"

"Oh, eu estava queimando as ameaças que o fundador da Indra Corp me mandou," o tom casual combina com a sua crescente privação de sono e apatia.

"Ele parece um cuzão."

"Você não tem ideia."

* * *

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** GENTENNNNN QUE BABADO ESSE CAPÍTULO!

Sakura pensa logicamente, mesmo que isso signifique machucar Sasuke...

AÍ ELE ME TACA UM BEIJO DE MACHUCAR AS BEIÇA DELA HGDHCVHJDCXHXFCHFASHG

Na real, ela quer, ele quer, nenhum dos dois fala e vocês assistem (e sofrem ?) esse vai e não vai!

MADARA, ACEITE A MORTE E DESAPAREÇA DESTE MUNDO, OBRIGADA!

Essa escolha de sobrenome ainda vai dar o que falar!


	10. Chapter 10

**SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **AUTORA:** MRS SCORPIUS MALFOY

 **TÍTULO TRADUZIDO:** Algo em comum

 **TRADUTORA:** LOVEKINGSLAYER

 **SHIPPER:** Sasusaku

 **CENSURA** : M

 **SINOPSE:** TRADUÇÃO/UA - Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha não têm nada em comum a não ser uma filha chamada Sarada.

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à MrsScorpius Malfoy, a mim pertence apenas a tradução.

 **DISCLAYMER:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, only the translation belongs to me.

 **SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **Parte X**

Sasuke sabe como mascarar suas emoções. Ele fez isso durante toda a sua vida, optando por seguir as ordens do que ir contra as coisas que seu pai e tio-avô tem a dizer. Com toda a honestidade, encontrar Sakura trouxe um desequilíbrio incrível no caminho da vida que ele escolheu trilhar. É esperado que ele siga os passos da família, assuma a Indra Corp e tenha uma família rica assim como seus pais. Ele nunca questionou o modelo de seus pais, ele sempre considerou o quão difícil seu pai trabalhava para fornecer o melhor para sua família e funcionários. Sasuke nunca duvidou que ter uma vida assim como a do seu pai não é ter muita dignidade. E depois de quase perder sua mãe, ele sabe o quão importante é tê-la.

Itachi é a ovelha negra original da família, optando por seguir sua própria carreira como antropólogo e entregando o título de herdeiro para o seu irmão mais novo. No entanto, Sasuke não tem ninguém para transferir a responsabilidade, e ainda sente ressentimento contra Itachi, por libertar a própria vida enquanto amarrou Sasuke a um futuro ditado pelos mais velhos.

Entretanto, a dinâmica familiar mudou completamente quando sua mãe foi diagnosticada com câncer de mama. A quimioterapia quase cortou todos os laços que ele tinha com seus pais e irmão, mas a recuperação bem sucedida com a ajuda dos melhores médicos só lhe confirmou uma coisa na vida. Sua mãe, pai e irmão significam tudo para ele e se não fosse pela influência da Indra Corp, sua mãe não teria recebido o tratamento ideal.

Mikoto chama Sarada de uma benção. Depois de estar tão perto da morte, ela toma sua neta como um sinal de que melhores coisas acontecerão na sua família. Sasuke considera sua filha a maior surpresa que ele já teve. Ele não que chamá-la de erro, esses são eventos dos quais ele se arrepende, e Sarada nem sequer está perto disso.

É por isso que o único jeito de dar a melhor vida que ela poderá ter é através da venda de sua alma nas noites de trabalho interminável na Indra Corp. Depois que ele e Sakura brigaram, ele se jogou no trabalho, aceitando qualquer pedido que Madara faz. Ele está plenamente consciente da opinião de seu tio-avô sobre a situação e de como ele está se aproveitando do estado vulnerável de Sasuke para afastá-lo ainda mais de Sakura. Por uma questão de interesse, Madara só lhe dá folgas quando ele diz que irá encontrar com Karin.

E Karin é a ultima coisa que se passa na sua cabeça. Ele não a ama ou mesmo aprecia a sua companhia. Mas a lembrança sólida de que Sakura não quer nada com ele bate em seu peito como uma pedra dura e torna difícil respirar.

Sempre que ele encontra Karin, eles jantam em seu apartamento, em seguida, ele se retira para o quarto, não querendo pensar sobre como a mulher errada está ocupando o seu lado na cama. Ele não consegue ter relações sexuais com ela, ele mal consegue tocá-la. É tudo aparência pelo bem da empresa e para manter escondido que é na mãe de Sarada que ele pensa constantemente.

E como o idiota que ele é, nem sequer considera os sentimentos de Karin neste acordo. _Ela está recebendo a fatia dela do bolo_ , ele pensa, agora ela trabalha na Indra Corp e tem a chance de subir na empresa.

Para sua sorte, o mundo dos negócios não se importa muito com a vida pessoal dos principais executivos, a menos que namorem uma celebridade ou estão à beira da falência. No entanto, Sasuke ainda se encontra querendo compartilhar sobre o desenvolvimento de Sarada após cada entrevista que ele dá em nome da Indra Corp.

Os dias passam sem que ele tenha informações sobre Sakura. Ele lhe dá seu espaço, sem saber como agir com a situação. Ele não sabe por que a beijou, por que a decisão dela de usar o próprio sobrenome o incomodou tanto. Ele só sabe dela através de Naruto, que descobre as coisas toda vez que a noiva dela se encontra com Sakura. Eles também tem estado ocupados com o planejamento do casamento, ironicamente limitando suas conversas a quase todos os convidados da cerimônia.

Já se passaram cinco semanas sem encontrar Sakura quando Itachi bate na porta do seu apartamento.

"Irmãozinho", a saudação nem mesmo o irrita como costumava. Neste ponto, Sasuke não consegue reconhecer a diferença entre se sentir triste ou alegre. É como se um enorme pedaço tivesse sido arrancado de seu peito.

Ele deixa que seu irmão mais velho entrar, mas Itachi não sai do lugar.

"Precisa de alguma coisa?" Sasuke pergunta, a mão ainda na maçaneta.

"Eu estava pensando se você gostaria de dar um passeio comigo", ele começa. "A Faculdade de Arte acabou de receber esculturas novas no campus."

O jeito que Sasuke está vestido quando ele sai do seu apartamento mostra o quão jovem ele é para a sua posição. Aos vinte e quatro, muitos não pensariam que o jovem vestindo um pulôver cinza e jeans pretos está na verdade ganhando um salário inimaginável e é herdeiro da Indra Corp. Ele se sente menos confinado à sua vida usando essas roupas.

Eles vão à Konoha U de carro, embora Itachi tenha planejado inicialmente pegar o transporte público, mas Sasuke não sente que ele saberia lidar com muitas pessoas espremidas em um ônibus.

Ele enfia as mãos nos bolsos da sua blusa, mal prestando atenção ao discurso interminável sobre como a inspiração para esta exposição de arte integra os fundamentos só local de trabalho do irmão. Sasuke não é familiarizado com Konoha U como o seu irmão, nunca tendo frequentado a universidade da cidade como seus colegas da escola. Depois do seu último ano, ele foi enviado para estudar no exterior por quatro anos, obtendo um diploma em negócios, sem que a sua opinião importasse. Como a maioria das coisas em sua vida, ele seguiu o que lhe foi dito porque Itachi já tinha decepcionado a família uma vez e Sasuke não queria perder a oportunidade de ser o preferido de seu pai depois de anos de negligência.

Ele tera gostado de estudar aqui. É perto de casa, bem conhecida e os edifícios antiquados são cercados por árvores, lhe dando uma sensação de calmaria, o que é difícil de conseguir no meio de uma cidade lotada.

Itachi o leva a um prédio, enchendo-o sobre como mamãe encomendou todos os catálogos de lojas de maternidade no país para encontrar os presentes perfeitos para o chá de bebê. Sasuke tenta obscurecer sua mente com qualquer assunto relacionado à Sakura, mas não consegue esconder a curiosidade imaginar o quanto sua mãe será avó coruja com Sarada.

"E esta é a Faculdade de Ciências Médicas," Itachi aponta para a grande faixa no hall do prédio em que entraram. O interior é novo, embora ainda mantenha a escadaria de madeira e as esculturas detalhadas. "Os laboratórios ficam logo ali."

Sasuke já sabe o que seu irmão está tentando fazer. Era a intenção de Itachi quando ele pediu para caminhar. A questão principal é como seu irmão descobriu que ele não esteve falando com Sakura por semanas e com tem sido difícil para ele. Sasuke olha em volta, todos os alunos vestindo jalecos brancos, parecendo um oceano de cientistas olhando materiais de vidro e microscópios.

No entanto, Sakura se destaca dos seus colegas. Ela está do outro lado da porta de vidro, olhando para um papel sentado com sua barriga redonda, enquanto seus dentes mordem a ponta de uma caneta. O coração dele para quando outro estudante sussurra algo no ouvido dela e a faz rir muito alto. Esta é a Sakura que ele nunca viu, aquela que encontra o sentido da vida em um laboratório e está feliz desse jeito, independentemente do quão nublado o seu futuro pareça. Ela mencionou antes, o quanto ela ama o que estuda, mas nunca deu a oportunidade de Sasuke ver por si mesmo.

Os olhos dele se fixam na barriga dela quanto Itachi bate na porta, tomando a atenção de um dos colegas dela. Seu irmão pergunta por ela e quando Sakura se levanta da cadeira, Sasuke percebe como suas pernas oscilam com o peso extra que ela carrega.

"Sasuke," ela diz com uma pitada de surpresa na voz doce. "Você está casual."

"Você cortou o cabelo."

Sakura segura o fim de seus cabelos cor de rosa, que semanas atrás atingiam o meio de suas costas, mas agora estão no comprimento de seu ombro. O sorriso dela não alcança seus olhos. "Ino cortou duas semanas atrás. É muito mais fácil de lidar com ele, agora que eu mal sinto estar tomando banho."

"Você esteve comendo bem?"

As olheiras dela combinam com as dele, fazendo-o pensar, que na verdade, eles tem coisas em comum.

"Às vezes eu tenho vontade de comer uma melancia inteira sozinha, outras vezes eu sequer consigo ver alimentos. O de sempre."

Os braços dela estão cruzados em seu peio, indicando que Sasuke não está no seu domínio e que ela ainda está defensiva com ele. Embora ele seja o único que apareceu – não nos seus termos- no território dela. O cabelo curto, o jaleco branco e a barriga saliente a fazem parecer poderosa em comparação com o jeans e pulôver dele.

Ele que falar sobre o que aconteceu, mas não consegue encontrar as palavras certas. Ele vê que ela aprendeu a construir os mesmos muros que ele usa quando algo fica pessoal demais para discutir. Sakura não é a culpada, ele está plenamente consciente que é o responsável pelas suas ações e por ansiar por uma mulher que ele sequer sabe lidar.

"Então, uh, você quer tomar um milk shake? Eu posso tirar a minha pausa agora," ela oferece.

Sasuke não quer que as coisas se tornem desconfortáveis de novo entre eles. Ele percebeu que descobrindo que não tem nada em comum com Sakura faz com que seus dias sejam mais leves.

"É claro. Itachi está-"

"Sakura', cumprimenta seu irmão, nenhum deles consciente da ida ao banheiro dele.

Sakura sorri para ele com muito mais familiaridade do que Sasuke gosta de ver. Ele tem de apertar sua mandíbula para segurar a repentina vontade de empurrar seu irmão para longe da mãe de sua filha. Eles começam a andar na frente dele e Sasuke sente que o peso da sua ausência na vida de Sakura dobrou, se não triplicou.

* * *

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** E essa interação Itasaku na ausência de Sasuke? Será que vai dar em alguma coisa?


	11. Chapter 11

**SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **AUTORA:** MRS SCORPIUS MALFOY

 **TÍTULO TRADUZIDO:** Algo em comum

 **TRADUTORA:** LOVEKINGSLAYER

 **SHIPPER:** Sasusaku

 **CENSURA** : M

 **SINOPSE:** TRADUÇÃO/UA - Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha não têm nada em comum a não ser uma filha chamada Sarada.

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à MrsScorpius Malfoy, a mim pertence apenas a tradução.

 **DISCLAYMER:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, only the translation belongs to me.

 **SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **Parte XI**

Sakura tinha notado antes, embora nunca tivesse sentido necessidade de falar sobre.

Mikoto pode ser uma mulher com graça pelos seu anos de maternidade e vida de socialite, um contraste com as características de Sakura. Mas quando as duas mulheres se sentam para almoçarem juntas, a matriarca Uchiha expõe sua vida para a mãe de sua neta como ela nunca fez antes.

"Eu me casei aos dezoito e estava grávida do Itachi aos dezenove anos. Os pais de Fugaku concordaram com os meus que a nossa união fortaleceria a empresa, e eu não poderia dizer com quem eu queria estar por ser muito jovem. Eu tinha dezoito anos, ele vinte e cinco , com anos de experiência e uma oportunidade de ter algum tipo de independência antes de nos casarmos. Foi a única maneira de eu sair de casa, pensando que sendo sua esposa, eu iria ter uma conta bancária que me permitiria fugir para um lugar longe de Konoha. Mas então Itachi nasceu e eu nunca tive a liberdade que desejava ter. Fugaku estava imerso no trabalho, já tendo cumprido o seu dever de produzir um herdeiro.

Depois de Sasuke nascer, ele estava tão focado em moldar Itachi como um homem de negócios, que não notou que seu filho mais novo também precisava de atenção. Eu me sentia tão perdida. Eu amava meus dois meninos igualmente, mas eu via como um sofria com a falta de atenção e o outro queria seguir o destino à sua própria maneira. Quando Itachi nos disse que ele não queria trabalhar na Indra Corp e ao invés disso queria prosseguir carreira como antropólogo, Fugaku começou a levar Sasuke para o trabalho. Meu Sasuke teve que se comprometer com seu pai para adquirir sua aprovação, nunca seguindo seus próprios sonhos. Fugaku e eu estávamos nos divorciando quando eu fui diagnosticada, e isso mudo tudo. Depois que eu venci a minha batalha contra o câncer de mama, eu sabia que boas coisas viriam. Aquilo salvou meu casamento, fez com que meus filhos quisessem passar mais tempo comigo, me deu uma segunda chance, e agora eu vou conhecer a minha neta," Mikoto dá a ela o mais suave e sincero sorriso que Sakura já viu.

E ela deseja chorar. Porque ninguém jamais se abriu assim para ela antes, muito menos mulheres como Mikoto, que deve ter sentido que muitas pessoas não gostariam de ouvir a sua história.

Sakura se lembra das vezes em que se sentiu sozinha no começo da gravidez, sozinha e perdida no meio de seus entes queridos. Ela olha para Mikoto e imagina todo o sofrimento que essa mulher passou e ainda é capaz de olhar todas as coisas boas ao redor mesmo assim.

No entanto, ela nunca se sentiu mais intima da avó de Sarada do que quando ela compartilhou sua batalha contra o câncer de mama. Mikoto esconde seu peito muito bem, sempre usando as roupas certas para disfarçar o fato de que ela perdeu uma de suas características mais femininas. Mas ela se porta com tanta dignidade, que Sakura admira e se esforça para um dia ser assim. Considerando que a visão pública apenas vê ela como uma esposa de um homem rico, Sakura vê Mikoto como o ser humano mais humilde de todo o planeta.

Ela levanta da sua cadeira, nem mesmo se preocupando com a luta para se manter em pé, com os seus tão inchados, e direciona seus braços até que estejam enrolados ao redor dos ombros de Mikoto.

Naquela mesma noite, Sakura senta em sua cama e começa a contar para a sua enorme barriga sobre o quanto ela irá amar sua avó Uchiha.


	12. Chapter 12

**SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **AUTORA:** MRS SCORPIUS MALFOY

 **TÍTULO TRADUZIDO:** Algo em comum

 **TRADUTORA:** LOVEKINGSLAYER

 **SHIPPER:** Sasusaku

 **CENSURA** : M

 **SINOPSE:** TRADUÇÃO/UA - Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha não têm nada em comum a não ser uma filha chamada Sarada.

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à MrsScorpius Malfoy, a mim pertence apenas a tradução.

 **DISCLAYMER:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, only the translation belongs to me.

 **SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **Parte XII**

Ela está na frente do espelho do banheiro, depois de acabar de sair do chuveiro. Depois de trinta semanas, seu corpo já ganhou quase todo o peso que necessita ganhar durante a gravidez. Sakura nunca pensou que teria seios maiores e ela espera que eles fiquem assim depois de Sarada nascer. Ela olha para um ano atrás, quando ela pensava que a sua vida era só sobre laboratórios e hospitais. Agora, sua vida gira ao redor de como encontrar uma forma de fornecer todas as coisas a um bebê sendo mãe solteira.

As ameaças vazias de Madara diminuíram significativamente. Parece que seus esforços em manter Sasuke longe tem dado certo para o velho, e Sakura continua incentivando o pai de sua filha a se concentrar no seu trabalho e vida pessoal.

Sakura sabe que ela não quer encontrar a namorada dele. Ela não está com ciúmes ou medo de que Karin não vai gostar dela, ela simplesmente não quer se envolver nesse lado da vida de Sasuke. Existem coisas que ela deseja se manter afastada, assim Sarada não será muito afetada pelo fato que sua mãe e pai nunca irão ficar juntos. Ela sabe que, ao longo dos anos, sua filha terá uma madrasta. É um conceito estranho para ela, afinal, seus pais estão juntos desde os quinze anos.

E como se fosse uma sugestão, ela ouve batidas na porta. Ela se cobre com seu roupão, saindo do banheiro com um sorriso crescente nos lábios. Todas as preocupações sobre o futuro de Sarada são esquecidas assim que ela abre a porta para dois pares de braços que pertencem aos seus pais.

"Sakura! Oh, olhe para você!" Sua mãe larga os presentes para que ela possa enrolar seus braços ao redor de Sakura. "Você está bem maior agora. Ah, querido, onde está a câmera? Eu não tenho nenhuma foto da minha filha grávida!"

Os pais de Sakura se instalam no quarto que será o berçário de Sarada. Felizmente, Naruto e Hinata tinham uma cama extra na casa deles e a emprestaram para ela na semana passada. Está um pouco cheio com o berço e o resto dos móveis do bebê, mas ela não poderia estar mais feliz em receber seus pais no seu novo lar. Eles sentam-se para o almoço, que se estende até a noite com todas a coisas que Mebuki lhe ensina sobre a maternidade.

Kizashi e Mebuki Haruno são amigos de infância que se casaram na tenra idade dos vinte anos. Eles passaram muitos anos sem filhos, escolhendo apreciar a beleza ao viajar enquanto jovens e a companhia um do outro. Sakura cresceu ouvindo histórias das aventuras de seus pais por todas as partes do mundo, sempre desejando encontrar um amor igual ao deles. Eles finalmente se estabeleceram em Konoha, onde criaram Sakura até sua formatura no colegial.

Depois disso, eles decidiram mudar a visão do seu quintal das arvores luxuriantes que cercavam Konoha para a costa pacífica do leste do pais. Sakura escolheu ficar e estudar na Konoha U, como uma forma de demonstrar independência e com o sonho de encontrar sua alma gêmea na sala de aula e depois viajar o mundo com ele. Isso obviamente não aconteceu, ela teve namorados que não viam o mundo da mesma maneira que ela. E agora ela está entrando na jornada de ser mãe, algo igualmente emocionante, se não mais assustador.

Sua mãe a mima com presentes e seu pai olha ao redor do apartamento, concertando o que precisa ser concertado.

Amanhã é o chá de bebê dela, que acontecerá no seu apartamento e ela espera ter energia para entreter seus convidados por um dia inteiro.

No dia seguinte, Sakura está – para dizer no mínimo – chocada.

Sua mãe e Mikoto se dão bem como se fossem melhores amigas. As rugas da sua mãe são mais perceptíveis com jeito que ela sorri para o que a matriarca Uchiha fala. Isso é algo inimaginável, assistir Mikoto, uma das mulheres mais ricas da cidade, conversando com Mebuki, uma mulher com vem de um passado muito diferente do dela.

"Ei, Ino. Você acha que ficaremos assim quando estivermos mais velhas?" Ela sussurra para a melhor amiga, que está ocupada preparando as bebidas não alcoólicas do chá de bebê.

Ino olha para cima quando ouve as risadas de Mebuki e Mikoto.

"Nós sempre fomos assim. E nós sempre vamos ser desse jeito", ela pisca. "Como você está se sentindo hoje?"

Sakura coloca a mão em sua barriga e a acaricia carinhosamente. "Ela passou a manhã inteira me chutando. Acho que é porque ela ouve constantemente as vozes dos meus pais falando com a minha barriga."

Hinata e Tenten chegam logo depois, e a mãe de Sakura começa a contar a infância da filha para Mikoto, que descobre histórias extremamente divertidas de como Sakura e suas amigas costumavam brincar de super-heroínas.

"É incrível ver como anos atrás, elas estavam falando de seus futuros e agora está acontecendo", Mebuki comenta com um tom nostálgico.

Ela sorri, aproveitando o calor de estar cercada com as mulheres que dela deseja que Sarada se inspire. Ino, sendo a madrinha, teve a certeza de que seu apartamento foi decorado com tons suaves de rosa e verde como uma homenagens às cores preferidas de Sakura (não porque elas são cores femininas). Ela teve o cuidado de arranjar jogos, de fazer com que todas ficassem confortáveis e a comida estava incrível. Hinata e Tenten lhe deram fraldas e roupas para a pequena Sarada; Tsunade lhe deu cartões de presentes em lojas de bebê e para livro de paternidade; sua mãe lhe dá um trocador e Mikoto uma carta que ela foi instruída em só abrir depois que o bebê nascer.

Sakura está mais que satisfeita com os presentes que ela ganhou. Mas o mais importante, ela deseja que todas as qualidades dessas mulheres estejam presentes em Sarada quando ela crescer.

No entanto, é depois que a maioria das convidadas foram embora que Sakura encontra a mais inesperada surpresa. Ino vai para casa depois de limpar sua cozinha,Mebuki decidiu se juntar ao pai de Sakura para visitar alguns velhos amigos na cidade e Mikoto está esperando seu motorista vir buscá-la.

Ela ouve uma batida suave na porta, pensando que deve ser uma de suas amigas voltando para buscar algum objeto esquecido. Neste momento, Sakura vai até a porta de entrada do seu apartamento, o tempo todo ouvindo a matriarca Uchiha pegando a sua bolsa. Depois de abrir a porta, ela vê Sasuke em pé do lado de fora, com as mãos nos bolsos, tentando não olhar diretamente nos seus olhos.

Sakura faz uma pausa antes de falar, ela não tinha exatamente a expectativa de vê-lo no dia do seu chá de bebê. Ela lembra de mencionar que, geralmente, é um evento só para mulheres e que ele não tinha de se preocupar em estar presente.

Ela abre a boca, uma vez que seu cérebro sofreu um choque.

"Ei, veio pegar a sua mãe?" Sakura não consegue acreditar no quão distraída ficou na gravidez. E ela não sabe mais o que dizer a Sasuke.

Afinal, ele _só_ é o pai da criança que ela carrega.

Sasuke acena. "E eu também tenho uma coisa." Ele leva a mão até o bolso de sua calça, colocando em seguida um envelope prata na mão de Sakura.

Ela levanta uma sobrancelha em sinal de curiosidade e não pode evitar de abri-lo para descobrir o que existe ali dentro. Ela acha um cartão de presente lilás, similar ao que Tsunade havia lhe dado, adornado com letras cursivas brancas e o desenho de uma flor de lótus.

"Para um spa?" ela pergunta, mais uma vez desejando se estapear por ter dito o óbvio.

"Não fica muito longe daqui e você pode ir quantas vezes quiser. Só me fale quando você precisar que ele seja recarregado", informa Sasuke depois de um encolher de ombros. Ele mexe os pés após um silêncio constrangedor se estabelecer entre os dois, e desvia o olhar enquanto acrescenta, "Eu li em um livro que você deve estar se sentido desconfortável nesse período. Ir a um spa vai ajudar você."

Sakura continua a não dizer nada, e tem de sair do sei transe depois de encarar o cartão de plástico pelo que parece ter durado uma eternidade. Ela encontra os olhos de Sasuke e lhe dá um sorriso suave, a súbita vontade de envolver os braços ao redor do torso dele aparece, fazendo-a dar um passo para mais perto. Ela para antes de qualquer contato físico acontecer, no entanto, ela se lembra da última vez em que ela demonstrou muita emoção para Sasuke, eles acabaram se beijando e então pisando em ovos por semanas.

"Eu… obrigada, Sasuke. É muito gentil da sua parte."

É como se os ombros dele se endireitassem e sua postura mais confiante. Sakura sabe que ele quer participar mais frequentemente, apesar das recusas dela, e não imaginava o quanto deve machucá-lo ser mantido longe do desenvolvimento da sua filha prestes a nascer. Desde a visita dele ao laboratório, eles mantiveram contato através de telefonemas e dos encontros estranhos e não planejados na casa dos Uchiha quando Sakura visitava Mikoto.

Ela não quer pensar como a ausência dele a afeta também. Ele deveria seguir com a própria vida, depois de ter encontrado uma parceira em Karin. Sakura continuará vivendo a vida dela, sabendo que não existem mais intersecções em suas vidas, exceto por Sarada. E ela está bem com isso, ela repete em sua mente, ela estará bem criando sua filha por conta própria e não irá se decepcionar quando Sasuke encontrar seu amor com outra mulher.

"Eu-"

"Obrigada, de verdade." ela interrompe. "Você não tinha obrigação, mas eu não vou negar que será muito útil." Este presente é apenas um pequeno sinal de que ele se importa com ela, e ela não está pronta para aceitá-lo. "Eu também estou realmente feliz por você estar bem. Ela parece mantê-lo ocupado."

Dizer o nome de Karin dói demais dentro dela, e o desconforto de ter todo esse peso extra já é o suficiente para ela.

Entretanto, antes que Sasuke possa dizer qualquer coisa, sua mãe aparece da cozinha. "Eu estou pronta para ir embora, Sasuke."

Mikoto beija Sakura na bochecha, lembrando-a de seu encontro na próxima semana e dizendo que Mebuki é mais do que bem vinda a se encontrar com elas também. Sakura murmura um adeus para Sasuke antes de fechar a porta, a última convidada foi embora. Ela vai até o futuro quarto de Sarada, tentando distrair seus pensamentos sobre o pai de sua filha ao organizar os móveis com a sua barriga crescente no caminho.

* * *

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Atualizando só hoje por que a quantidade de amor nesta casa tava em 1000%

Como os pais da Sakura são dois amorzinhos, imagino Mebuki e Kizashi como aqueles casais que vivem a vida da melhor maneira possível!

QUERO MAIS MEBUKI E MIKOTO TRICOTANDO SOBRE OS FILHOS!

SakuIno 3

Sasuke mostrando que se importa *suspira*

Agora recadinho _importante_ : estarei me mudando nos próximos dias, então posso não conseguir atualizar no cronograma de 3 dias, tentarei atualizar, mas não é 100% de certeza!

 **Kisses and show me your love!**


	13. Chapter 13

**SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **AUTORA:** MRS SCORPIUS MALFOY

 **TÍTULO TRADUZIDO:** Algo em comum

 **TRADUTORA:** LOVEKINGSLAYER

 **SHIPPER:** Sasusaku

 **CENSURA** : M

 **SINOPSE:** TRADUÇÃO/UA - Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha não têm nada em comum a não ser uma filha chamada Sarada.

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, a mim pertence apenas a tradução.

 **DISCLAYMER:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, only the translation belongs to me.

 **SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **Parte XIII**

"E agora eu os declaro marido e mulher."

A noiva e o noivo brilham enquanto caminham pelo corredor, o vestido branco dela seguindo-os como uma locomotiva de renda e flores. Naruto sorri enquanto olha sua nova esposa, e Sakura pode sentir a felicidade irradiando de seus amigos enquanto eles se tornam um só oficialmente. Os gritos vindos dos convidados são tão altos que ela não consegue ouvir nada além de alegria e felicitações.

Sakura se junta às damas de honra, conduzidas por Hanabi e Sasuke, como madrinha e padrinho. As damas de honra estão vestidas de lavanda, enquanto os padrinhos combinam com suas gravatas. Ela envolve seu braço ao redor do de Kiba, que antes disse para ela jogar seu peso contra ele se os seus tornozelos doessem muito. Sakura se sente enorme em comparação com suas amigas magras, mais uma vez se lembrando que pode dar a luz a qualquer momento agora.

Ela não olha para seu lado direito enquanto caminha pelo corredor, sabendo que Karin está lá de pé ao lado de Itachi, com medo de finalmente ter um rosto para relacionar a pessoa que o futuro de Sasuke pertence.

Embora ela queira ver mais de Hinata em seu lindo vestido de casamento, Sakura não pode esperar até que ela chegue ao banheiro. Sarada está sentada em cima de sua bexiga direita e seus nervos não estão ajudando também.

A festa de casamento acontece com uma recepção com comidas e bebidas requintadas para os convidados. O novo casal Uzumaki sorri enquanto os discursos acontecem, primeiro os pais de Naruto, depois o pai de Hinata, seguido por Hanabi fazendo observações sentimentais de como era ter uma ótima irmã como Hinata e as palavras concisas de Sasuke.

"Eu nunca pensei que você conseguiria, dobe," Sasuke termina seu discurso com um leve sorriso, erguendo sua taça de champanhe.

Sakura lembrou do que ela achou atraente primeiro no Uchiha. Apesar da sua atitude bem fechada às vezes, ele sabe como se portar em público graças ao seu "pedigree" social. Ela inconscientemente alisa sua barriga, imaginando se sua filha terá mesma postura que seu pai.

Hoje marca quarenta semanas desde a festa de noivado, desde que ela conheceu Sasuke e eles conceberam Sarada. Para muitos, isso parece que aconteceu há muito tempo. No entanto, para Sakura, o tempo passou muito mais rápido que ela esperava. Agora eles só tem de esperar até que Sarada esteja pronta para vir ao mundo, e Sakura tenta não pensar na pressão de enfrentar o trabalho de parto.

Isto é, até que ela vai para o banheiro na enésima vez naquela noite e sua bolsa d'água se rompe antes que ela chegue no vaso sanitário.

"Merda", ela murmura enquanto vê a piscina de água criada no meio das suas pernas.

A mãe de Naruto, Kushina, é a primeira a encontrá-la quando entra no banheiro. "Eu estou indo buscar Minato e vamos levar você", ela oferece.

"Traga a Ino, por favor."

Sakura segura a sua barriga, sentindo uma contração se manifestar. Ela respira e inspira, respira e inspira, inclinado-se na pia para manter o equilíbrio. Seu cabelo, decorado com flores e estilizado num coque baixo com cachos macios, começa a pinicar seu pescoço enquanto ela sente o banheiro ficando mais quente.

 _Parece que ela nunca terá a oportunidade de usar um vestido bonito sem que ele termine sujo com algum líquido_ , ela pensa sarcasticamente, e em seguida imagina como Sasuke reagiria a este tipo de comentário.

A contração interrompe a distração dela, fazendo-a soltar um grunhido desconfortável quando a porta do banheiro é aberta outra vez. Ino veio, Hinata e Tenten atrás dela. Sakura não está prestando muita atenção no que elas dizem, permitindo que suas amigas a peguem pelos braços e a levem para a saída de trás.

"Ok, vamos te levar para o hospital." Essa é a voz de Ino.

"Sakura, você vai ser mãe. Eu estarei no hospital assim que a recepção acabar", a declaração de Hinata parece surreal aos seus ouvidos.

"Alguém precisa avisar o Sasuke. Eu busco ele." Tenten desaparece, mas Sakura está mais preocupada em tentar manter sua respiração enquanto a dor toma ela.

 _Eu vou ser mãe._

É o mesmo mantra que ela recitou quando descobriu que estava grávida.

"Eu vou ser mãe."

"Sim, querida, você vai ser uma mãe gostosa. Agora, entre no carro."

Ino coloca o cinto de segurança ao redor da barriga de Sakura, lhe dando uma massagem suave antes de dar ignição no carro e ir para o hospital. Durante a viagem, ela tranquiliza Sakura de que Sai não vai ficar bravo por elas terem saído sem avisar e que ele irá chegar no hospital o mais rápido que puder.

Sakura deixa que o ar da noite de primavera refresque seu pescoço assim que ela abre o vidro da janela, sentido-se muito mais apertada dentro do carro. Ela pensa que precisa avisar seus pais e Sasuke, que ele não irá perdoá-la se não estiver no nascimento de sua filha. Não, ele não vai estar ausente. Ele estará lá, ele deseja estar lá quando Sarada nascer.

"Eu não estou insegura com isso. Sasuke estará lá em um piscar de olhos. Tenten foi chamar ele."

Neste ponto, ela não está nem ciente que está pensando em voz alta.

Sasuke chega no hospital pouco tempo depois que Sakura foi colocada no acesso intravenoso. Ele entra no quarto do hospital, apesar dos conselhos das enfermeiras em deixá-la descansar antes de receber visitas. Seu smoking preto ainda está em perfeitas condições, seu cabelo no lugar, mas seu rosto demonstra mais emoção do que ela já viu antes. Sakura, por outro lado, sabe que sua maquiagem está borrada por todo o seu rosto, seu coque está bagunçado e a camisola de hospital não lhe cai bem.

Ela não pode se importar menos, porém, Sasuke corre para o lado dela e coloca suas mãos em sua barriga.

"Ela está chegando" ele murmura, ainda não acreditando.

Sakura quer dizer alguma coisa, mas outra contração a interrompe e ela começa a respirar com dificuldade. Pela primeira vez, Sasuke está preocupado, mas uma enfermeira vem e educadamente lhe diz para deixar a futura mamãe sozinha até que ela se sinta melhor.

"Não se preocupe" Sakura ofega. "Eu ficarei bem."

Ela toma a epidural depois de quatro horas deitada na mesma cama. Suas dores diminuem, deixando-a descansar um pouco antes de ela ouvir a porta de seu quarto no hospital rangir e sendo aberta.

Sasuke veio segurando uma garrafa d'água, ainda usando o mesmo smoking, mas desta vez com a gravata desfeita. Ele senta na cadeira ao lado da cama de Sakura e descansa os cotovelos nos seus joelhos, entrelaçando os dedos da mão. Sakura inspira profundamente, e em seguida, abre os olhos, ainda sentido-se desconfortável quando vira a cabeça da direção dele.

"Seus pais estão lá fora," ele informa. "Eles vieram te ver enquanto você dormia. Aqui", ele oferece a garrafa e ela bebe um grande gole. " Minha mãe está a caminho junto com Itachi."

Ela balança a cabeça, indicando que está escutando. "Será que os pombinhos se divertiram?"

"Para ser honesto, eu não sei te dizer. Quando Tenten me avisou, eu saí sem dizer ao Naruto onde estava indo."

Parece que foi há muito tempo a última vez que eles tiveram uma conversa normal, e Sakura ri com o quão mundana parece sua situação atual. Sim, deixar festas sem avisar é algo que ela e Sasuke estão muito familiarizados a fazer.

"Ino está no seu apartamento organizando sua bolsa de maternidade."

"Isso é algo que ela faria, imergindo no que ela chama seus 'deveres de madrinha'." Sakura quer mexer os dedos para formar aspas, mas ela não encontra força nos braços.

"Eu tenho guardado isso." Ele puxa alguma coisa de seu bolso. "Você disse uma vez que preferia roupas neutras."

Leva um momento para que ela perceba que é um pequeno macacão verde, digno de um bebê recém nascido. Sakura sente as lágrimas inundarem seus olhos, levando em consideração que Sasuke carregou o artigo de roupa consigo, no seu bolso, esperando do seu próprio jeito. Ela tem de lutar com as lágrimas quando o choro começa e engole um nó na garganta antes de falar.

"Eu quero que você esteja junto quando ela vier," sua voz ainda embargada. "Você merece estar, e eu sinto muito. Eu sinto muito que eu o tenha empurrado para longe. Você queria estar lá e eu tive dificuldade em aceitar isso. Por favor, não vá embora até que Sarada esteja com a gente."

Ela sente uma mão quente em cima da dela e as lágrimas caem.

"Obrigado."

Podem ser as medicações, podem ser seus hormônios e nervos, mas Sakura sabe neste momento que apesar das circunstâncias, Sasuke sempre terá um espaço especial no seu coração. Ela não deseja pensar em Sasuke naquele momento de silêncio, onde a mão dele ainda repousa em cima da dela, ela sente que claramente há algo crescendo entre eles. Algo maior do que Sarada e que ainda não tem definição.

"O que fez com que você me convidasse para ir no seu apartamento naquela noite?" ela pergunta, sentindo que é o momento certo para obter a resposta que ela tem pensado nos últimos nove meses.

Sasuke franze os lábios, enquanto pensa. Depois de uma pausa, ele dá os ombros. "O que fez com que você viesse?"

Engraçado como uma coisa leva à outra, e em seguida, um resultado inesperado acontece e eles tem de lidar com as consequências. Eles são o exemplo clássico de água e óleo tentando se misturar, tentando achar o equilíbrio prefeito antes de serem completamente separados.

Sakura deseja que eles pudessem ter continuado a conversa. Ela foi muito atrasada e encontrar o momento certo para discutir o que há entre eles parece que nunca acontecerá. A porta é aberta mais uma vez e Sakura imediatamente sente a ausência das mãos dele quando uma mulher de cabelo vermelho e óculos entra.

"Sasuke, eu acho que nós devíamos ir pra casa e trocarmos de roupa." Ela está usando um vestido preto, sua maquiagem ainda intacta.

E apesar do seu estado semiconsciente, imediatamente Sakura faz a conexão.

Esta é Karin. A namorada de Sasuke, a mulher que ela esteve evitando por muito tempo. O lembrete de que Sarada terá um dia uma madrasta, mesmo que não seja a Karin. No entanto, ela representa o potencial de que um dia a filha de Sakura será influenciada por uma mulher que ela não conhece e que pode tratar Sarada como sua própria filha.

Karin é um lembrete de que a ideia de Sasuke ficar com alguém como Sakura, apesar de terem uma filha juntos, está fora de questão.

Sakura tenta prestar atenção no que eles estão falando, mas não consegue captar nada antes que a namorada de Sasuke saia com os braços cruzados e chutando o chão.

Claro, ela queria ter conhecido Karin fora de um hospital, sem o peso do bebê e talvez depois de tomar um longo banho. Mas mais uma vez, as circunstâncias não funcionaram ao seu favor. Como sempre.

Sasuke não menciona Karin pelo resto da noite e nem sai do seu lado quando Hizashi e Mebuki chegam, seguidos por Mikoto. A enfermeira entra e sai do seu quarto de hospital, as visitas chegam com mais frequência quando o sol começa a aparecer do lado de fora da janela. Sakura sente as contrações acontecendo em intervalos menores, sentindo que o momento está chegando.

Depois de doze horas de trabalho de parto é que Sarada nasce através de um parto natural. Depois que o médico diz para Sakura dar o último empurrão, e com Sasuke segurando sua mão enquanto sua mãe segura a outra, todo o barulho do quarto é silenciado com o lamento de um bebê recém-nascido.

"Parabéns, é uma menina."

Neste ponto, Sakura está muito exausta para falar qualquer coisa, mas seus braços recebem o pequeno pacote e ela percebe o quão pequena e perfeita sua filha é. Ela segura Sarada contra o peito, incapaz de separar os olhos daquele cabelo preto e punhos pequenos que ela criou. Sua mãe beija o topo da cabeça de Sarada e murmura palavras inelegíveis. Depois disso, ela se vai e estão apenas Sasuke, Sakura e Sarada no quarto.

E é tudo o que ela precisa no momento. A testa de Sasuke repousa sobre a dela e ela sente a umidade em seus olhos enquanto ele arrasta o dedo indicador nos nós dos dedos de sua filha.

"Ela é linda."

"Ela é toda você", ela acrescenta.

A filha deles.

Ela nunca pensou que a sua vida poderia ser tão disfuncional e perfeita ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Depois de uma montanha russa de emoções, eu finalmente consegui postar SiC da minha nova casinha XD

Gente, quanta coisa no capitulo de hoje, não?

Casamento NH, Sakura entrando em trabalho de parto, Sasuke e Sakura quase se confessando, o primeiro encontro com a Karin, Sarada nascendo...

Chegamos no meio da história e ainda tem água para passar embaixo desta ponte!

 **Kisses and show me your love!**


	14. Chapter 14

**SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **AUTORA:** MRS SCORPIUS MALFOY

 **TÍTULO TRADUZIDO:** Algo em comum

 **TRADUTORA:** LOVEKINGSLAYER

 **SHIPPER:** Sasusaku

 **CENSURA** : M

 **SINOPSE:** TRADUÇÃO/UA - Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha não têm nada em comum a não ser uma filha chamada Sarada.

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, a mim pertence apenas a tradução.

 **DISCLAYMER:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, only the translation belongs to me.

 **SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **Parte XIV**

A bebê Sarada Haruno nasceu às 20:34, pesando saudáveis três quilos e quinhentas gramas. Ela veio ao mundo com uma cabeça repleta de cabelos pretos, dez dedos nas mãos e nos pés, dois belos olhos ônix e um nariz pequenino. Neste momento, ela está dormindo em um berço do lado da sua mãe no hospital, depois que o médico aconselhou que permanecessem dois dias internadas para garantir que ela é, de fato, um bebê saudável. E de acordo com cada pessoa que a vê, ela já é a cara de seu pai.

Apesar da oposição sobre a escolha do sobrenome, Sarada foi registrada como uma Haruno para deixar as coisas menos complicadas para Sakura. Ele tem de repetir o sobrenome em seu cérebro para se acostumar com ideia de que sua própria filha, não tem o seu sobrenome. Ele tem de pensar a hora certa para convencer Sakura que, Sarada será reconhecida como uma Uchiha, mesmo que ela não cresça com o sobrenome.

Sasuke ainda está usando o mesmo smoking de duas noites atrás, nem sequer se sentindo incomodado. Ele não tomou banho, pois ele escolheu ficar ao lado de sua filha e da mãe dela até ter certeza que elas estariam bem.

Karin parou de ligar no seu celular na noite passada, deixando cinquenta chamadas não atendidas e vinte e três mensagens de voz. Sasuke não ouviu nenhuma delas, não querendo se aborrecer. Ele é um pai agora, com maiores responsabilidades do que apenas tentar agradar a namorada que ele sequer gosta.

Ele olha para o seu passado tentando entender como chegou até aqui. Claro, ele está namorando Karin por que Madara pararia de se intrometer na sua vida se ele se envolvesse com alguém do mesmo ciclo social. Isso não significa que ele está feliz com ela, na verdade, Sasuke sabe que é muito melhor gastar sua vida em abstinência do que acordar todos os dias ao lado do rosto de Karin. Não é culpa dela que ele não esteja interessado. Claro, ela é uma boa pretendente, mas Sasuke nunca esteve interessado em mulheres como ela.

Ele prefere alguém que o faz se sentir em casa. Não a casa que ele cresceu, mas uma casa que lhe é estranha e mesmo assim ele anseia pelo conforto e familiaridade.

Sasuke olha para o copo meio vazio na sua frente e o pega, movendo-o em círculos em sincronia com o jazz tocando no pequeno bar. O assento do lado dele é preenchido e ele se vira para encarar a pessoa que esteve esperando.

"Então, eu sou o padrinho, não é?" Naruto pergunta, batendo no ombro dele.

Sasuke ri. "Só nos seus sonhos, dobe."

Considerando que Sasuke não tomou banho nos dois últimos dias, Naruto está vestindo um par de jeans confortável e um suéter laranja. Para as pessoas de fora, eles podem parecer um par de amigos bem esquisito, um dele radiante com as cores, enquanto o outro opta por preto e branco. No entanto, os melhores amigos sabem que o vínculo deles vai além de serem vizinhos na infância.

Naruto toma um gole da cerveja dele. "Não, é sério. Eu vou ser o padrinho dela? Eu disse para você e para Sakura que se a bebê nascesse no dia do meu casamento, que eu iria receber as honras."

" _Sarada_ não nasceu no dia do seu casamento."

"Um dia depois, a mesma coisa! Então, serei eu, né?"

Sasuke observa o seu melhor amigo, que parece verdadeiramente preocupado com o assunto. Ele suspira, lembrando que este é o mesmo homem que casou com o amor de sua vida, e que provavelmente fez melhores decisões do que o próprio Sasuke. Naruto é uma das poucas coisas que ele não se importa de manter ao seu redor.

"Eu não escolheria nenhuma outra pessoa," confessa. Seu amigo precisa de um momento para registrar essas palavras, mas uma vez que ele o faz, seus olhos brilham mais com um sorriso.

"Fico feliz que o seu cérebro ainda está funcionando, teme." O loiro pega a sua garrafa e dá um brinde. "Você consegue acreditar nisso? Eu estou casado e você é pai. O que diabos aconteceu com o tempo?"

Realmente, há quanto tempo eles estavam na escola, competindo pelas coisas mais idiotas? Ou há quanto tempo seu professor Kakashi confessou apostar com os colegas de trabalho nestas competições? Quando Sasuke partiu para a faculdade e voltou, pronto para entrar no mundo adulto das corporações privadas enquanto Naruto ainda estava decidindo o que fazer com a vida dele? Quando sua mãe foi diagnosticada com câncer e os pais de Naruto lhe ofereceram um lugar na casa deles até que ele estivesse pronto para enfrentar a situação da sua família?

Agora eles estão aqui, com vinte e quatro anos, um casado e outro com a responsabilidade de criar uma criança. Parece que, comparado com as outras pessoas na mesma faixa etária, os dois cresceram muito rápido. Mas a vida dá voltas e reviravoltas. De alguma maneira, Naruto encontrou o amor da sua vida aos dezenove e se sentiu preparado para casar com ela aos vinte e quatro, enquanto Sasuke assumiu as rédeas da empresa prematuramente e não consegue pensar no tipo de vida que Sarada terá.

Claro, para pessoas de fora, eles não são maduros o suficiente para as escolhas que eles fizeram em sua vida jovem. Mas os dois sabem que são capazes de aguentar e lidarão com as consequências quando elas chegarem.

"Então, como estão as coisas com a Karin?"

Sasuke contorce a boca, desconfortável. "Eu só estou com ela para Madara largar do meu pé."

"Sim, a minha prima nunca foi o seu tipo. Por isso que você só a conheceu agora. Eu juro que os genes dela não correm nas minhas veias." Até mesmo Naruto sabe que a relação que Sasuke e Karin tem não vai durar.

"É a mesma coisa de sempre. Madara e meu pai querem que eu faça as coisas pela empresa. Eu nunca pude pensar ou falar por mim mesmo."

Ele termina sua bebida e pede outra.

"Mas você fez, Sasuke?" Naruto só o chama pelo primeiro nome quando está falando sério.

Sasuke encolhe os ombros, escolhendo não responder a pergunta. "Eu não quero que a minha filha seja assim. Que seja dita desde pequena com quem deverá interagir ou namorar."

Eles ficam em silêncio até que Naruto começa a tagarelar sobre o destino da lua de mel. Sasuke não ouve completamente, pegando apenas o que é importante nas conversas sem fim do seu melhor amigo. Ele desenvolveu essa capacidade de pegar só o importante enquanto ignora o resto e é uma habilidade muito útil quando Naruto abre a boca.

No entanto, tem algo que chama a sua atenção.

"Então você gosta da Sakura."

Não é nem sequer uma pergunta. Sasuke conecta seus olhos aos de Naruto, sabendo que o amigo vai lê-lo como um livro aberto, apesar das suas tentativas de ocultar certas coisas. Depois de um momento de silêncio, Naruto acena com a cabeça uma vez, entendendo o que Sasuke vem tentando entender todos os últimos dias de sua vida. Ele pede outra cerveja, elogia e então a bebe em uma golada só.

"Ela é uma garota realmente incrível, inteligente e responsável', explica o loiro mais para si mesmo do que para o seu melhor amigo. "Eu não vejo por que você não iria gostar dela. Você já tem uma filha com ela!"

"É mais complicado que isso."

"Sim, então ela é pobre e não tem o pedigree que o seu tio-avô gagá aprecia. E daí? Termine com a Karin e fuja para o pôr do sol com a Sakura e a minha afilhada."

"Ela não se sente da mesma forma."

"Como você tem certeza disso?" Naruto arranha a parte de trás do próprio pescoço, confuso. Ele vê a situação sem pensar nas consequências. "Você alguma vez perguntou para ela?"

"Eu não posso largar a minha vida atual tão facilmente e você sabe disso."

"Mas se você pudesse, você largaria?"

Sasuke sente como se uma parede estivesse caindo entre ele e Naruto, como se ele estivesse se impedindo de ver as coisas como o seu melhor amigo. Ele pensa em todos os sacrifícios que teriam de ser feitos, do quão assustador seria deixar sua vida para trás, sem saber como sustentar Sarada. Ele não pode mergulhar fundo neste cenário, ele não sabe como Sakura se sente e tem muito medo de perguntar.

Ele se sente asfixiado, preso em uma jaula, em que ele acorda todos os dias e segue as ordens, desde namorar com Karin até trabalhar com Madara. É quase como se a possibilidade de largar a sua vida fosse impossível.

"Eu realmente não quero pensar em toda essa merda agora." diz ele, colocando algumas notas em cima da mesa se preparando para sair. "A única coisa na minha cabeça é a Sarada."

* * *

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Deve ser difícil viver a vida do Sasuke, não? Ele tem tudo o que é material e lhe falta alguém que o faça se sentir em casa.

 _Naruto acena com a cabeça uma vez, entendendo o que Sasuke vem tentando entender todos os últimos dias de sua vida._

Como eu ri nesta parte, até o Naruto vê o que Sasuke sente e não quer demonstrar.

Naruto colocou o Sasuke na parede, ADOROOOOOOOOOO.

Quero agradecer às leitoras que carinhosamente deixaram reviews nos últimos capítulos: NathyNaitorei, Gabelost, Cami, Tomoyo, Taty, SweetLuh, xXxLinexXx, Cata, sra jansen, cammi gimenez, Taiana-chan n.n, DINDA CULLEN, sarasakusasu, Bela21, Colibri-flor e MikuMisaki.

*volta correndo para o segundo ciclo de aulas*

 **Kisses and show me your love!**


	15. Chapter 15

**SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **AUTORA:** MRS SCORPIUS MALFOY

 **TÍTULO TRADUZIDO:** Algo em comum

 **TRADUTORA:** LOVEKINGSLAYER

 **SHIPPER:** Sasusaku

 **CENSURA** : M

 **SINOPSE:** TRADUÇÃO/UA - Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha não têm nada em comum a não ser uma filha chamada Sarada.

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, a mim pertence apenas a tradução.

 **DISCLAYMER:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, only the translation belongs to me.

 **SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **Parte XV**

A vida de uma nova mãe não é fácil. Muito menos quando se é estudante e mãe solteira. Os pais de Sakura deixaram seu apartamento um mês depois de Sarada nascer, plenamente conscientes de que estavam ocupando muito espaço e que mãe e filha precisam estreitar seu laço neste momento inicial. Tsunade lhe deu tempo indefinido para voltar aos seus estudos enquanto ela atendesse as suas pesquisas sempre que fosse possível.

Embora Sakura não queira confessar em voz alta, se não fosse pela ajuda financeira de Mikoto e Sasuke e do dinheiro da sua pesquisa, ela nunca conseguiria sozinha. Pelo menos Sarada tem um berço para dormir, leite para beber e roupas para mantê-la aquecida. A nova mãe ainda se sente com todo o peso da gravidez, mas sabe que a tentativa de perdê-lo todo de uma vez é inútil e quase impossível, com todo o tempo e atenção que sua filha requer.

Ino e Sai as visitam muitas vezes, a madrinha sabendo o quão solitária ela pode ficar tendo só um bebê como companhia. Mebuki liga para ela todas as noites para ter notícias de Sarada. Sasuke a visita muito também, e até tornou o seu sofá da sala uma cama secundária quando as noites ficam muito difíceis com sua filha e Sakura precisa dormir.

Ela é muito grata, de verdade, apesar da situação constrangedora. Sasuke é um excelente ajudante, sempre chegando perto de Sarada antes que ela possa dar o segundo grito. Ele a lembra que ela precisa comer depois de ficar dois dias sem dormir. Ele leva Sarada para passear quando o tempo está bom. O apartamento dele quase esquecido, ambos os pais sabendo que Karin mora lá e ela não está muito preocupada em dividir seu namorado com a bebê.

Eles raramente mencionam ela, muito bom para o temperamento de Sakura. A última coisa que ela que ser lembrada é que o pai de sua filha pertence a outra mulher.

Entretanto, Sakura nunca viu tanto amor em sua vida. Claro, Sakura sabe que ela ama a sua pequena incondicionalmente. Ela nunca imaginou o quanto de tempo os pais comprometem aos seus filhos, na vida social, no trabalho emocional e nos sacrifícios. Ela não escolheria de maneira diferente, Sarada é a nova luz em sua vida. Sakura sabe que ela sente todas essas coisas, e que eles estão presos no meio da bagunça por toda a sua casa, porque sua recebe muito mais atenção e cuidado que todo o resto.

Mas ela começa a ver este mesmo tipo de amor quando Sasuke está com Sarada. Quando ela o vê pegando gentilmente a bebê no berço e coloca a cabeça dela em seu ombro. Quando ele lhe dá tapinhas para ela arrotar depois de tomar o leite. Como as expressões dele estão mais suaves quando Sarada envolve seus pequenos dedos no indicador dele. Quando ela abre os olhos ônix sonolentos e olha diretamente para os idênticos de Sasuke.

Amor irradia entre pai e filha, e Sakura se imagina na posição de Sasuke, imaginando como o seu rosto muda a expressão toda vez que Sarada faz alguma coisa.

Sua filha é incrível. É claro que ela dorme, toma sua mamadeira e é tudo o que ela faz, mas Sakura aprende todos os dias alguma coisa nova sobre a vida que ela criou e pensa cobre como o cérebro de Sarada deve estar se desenvolvendo, o jeito que seus olhos se ajustam à luz e como sua pele começa a sentir novas texturas.

É depois de dois meses do nascimento que Sakura sai do seu apartamento pela primeira vez. Na verdade, ninguém exceto Sasuke sabe que ela passou tanto tempo na cama em todas as vezes que ela teve a oportunidade de sair. Se Ino descobrisse a sua falta de contato com o mundo exterior, ela não conheceria o fim daquele dia. O único motivo que a fez sair do apartamento com Sarada naquele dia, foi por que Mikoto insistiu que queria ver sua neta na sua casa.

E quando Mikoto Uchiha quer que algo aconteça, _ela faz_ com que aconteça.

"Ela se parece com Sasuke', a nova avó afirma, balançando Sarada dormindo em seus braços. "Sakura, pegue aquele álbum de fotos azul. Eu vou te mostrar."

Sakura procura por um álbum largo com um leque vermelho e branco encrustado na capa. Ela abre a primeira página de fotos e é saudada com uma foto antiga, um menino segurando um bebê de seis meses. O sorriso de Itachi é contrastante com a cara de choro de Sasuke, mas o irmão mais velho parece estar muito feliz por segurar o bebê para prestar atenção no que estava acontecendo.

"Esta foi a primeira vez que deixamos Itachi segurar Sasuke. Ele estava tão feliz, que não percebeu que Sasuke precisava de uma troca de fraldas."

Um riso escapa da boca de Sakura, junto com a imagem mental de um Sasuke bebê fazendo o que os bebês sabem fazer de melhor.

"Você não vê?", Mikoto continua. "Nossa pequena Sarada é igualzinha ao pai dela. Porém, eu espero que ela seja igual a você no futuro."

É verdade. A semelhança é tão estranha. O que quer que as pessoas tinham dúvidas sobre a paternidade da sua filha, foram todas descartadas. Sakura sabe que, sua pequena Sarada, é mais Uchiha do que qualquer coisa.

Mikoto não a deixa ir embora da casa dos Uchiha até que ela jante com a família. Sakura passou muito tempo com a avó e tio da sua filha, mas a chegada de Fugaku e Madara à mesa de jantar faz com que seus nervos fiquem à flor da pele. Sasuke não está aqui nesta noite, ficou preso no escritório com trabalho extra atribuído pelos seus superiores, enquanto os dois tem uma noite de folga.

Ela sabe que não é o seu lugar para opinar, que esta não é sua casa ou a sua família, mas é evidente que ela não gosta de como Madara mantêm Sasuke preso no trabalho.

O fundador da Indra Corp está sentado do lado direito de Fugaku, enquanto Mikoto esta à esquerda dele. Itachi se senta ao lado de Madara e ela ao lado da matriarca Uchiha, Sarada está no seu carrinho, sendo entretida com lustre que decora a sala de jantar luxuosa. O jantar acontece, e ela ouve a conversa agradável de Itachi sobre como vão as suas aulas na Konoha U e Mikoto conta aos homens tudo o que ela viu Sarada fazer naquele dia.

Os Uchihas conseguem manter uma conversa educada, ainda que pareça mais uma reunião de negócios do que um jantar de família. Ela imagina Sasuke sentado ao lado do seu irmão mais velho, comendo sua comida sem falar sobre o seu dia, mantendo para si próprio o que se passou. Talvez seja por isso que ele tem dificuldade em demonstrar seus sentimentos, porque ele fica estranho quando é pego sendo afetuoso com Sarada.

Isso entristece Sakura um pouco, saber que Sasuke cresceu em uma família que tem tudo, que até lutou contra o câncer, mas nunca teve a sensação de possuir um lar fora do trabalho e do olhar público. Não importa o quanto Mikoto se esforce para envolver os homens nas conversas sobre família, Sakura ainda consegue sentir o buraco que paira onde os anos de compromisso e dedicação deveriam estar.

Ela espera que Sarada preencha o sentimento de família na vida de sua avó desde que ela casou.

Sakura também tenta ignorar os olhares que Madara envia a ela. Ela não confia neste homem, e muito menos com ele perto de sua filha. A lembrança das ameaças dele ainda estão na sua cabeça, embora ela tenha escondido do resto da família Uchiha. Ela não quer contar a eles, e manter sua distância do Uchiha mais velho é o melhor para ela.

Quando Sarada começa a se remexer, Sakura pega o carrinho e começa a partir. Ela agradece Mikoto e Fugaku pela refeição, mas diz que agora é hora de levar sua neta para casa e tentar fazê-la dormir. Antes que Sakura chegue à porta da frente, ela ouve os passos de uma segunda pessoa a seguindo na sala de jantar.

"Bem, acho que o teste de paternidade não é mais necessário. A criança claramente faz parte desta família." diz Madara.

Sakura se vira, arrepios correndo a sua espinha. O carrinho de bebê está metade para fora da porta e Sarada está fazendo barulhos, um sinal de que ela está prestes a chorar. Ela acha impossível se mover quando Madara caminha até a frente do carrinho, até que ele esteja na frente e olhe para o bebê. O rosto dele não mostra nenhuma expressão, os olhos estreitos, calculando-a quando Sarada começa a chorar.

"Ela nunca precisou de um teste", Sakura responde com hostilidade.

Ela tenta contornar Madara, mas o homem para sua tentativa com a mão. Ele conecta seus olhos com os de Sakura, e pela primeira vez na sua vida, ela teme pela segurança da filha.

"Eu espero que ela não fique no caminho de Sasuke, ou que você se aproveite do dinheiro da minha empresa", o tom da voz dele é baixa, ameaçadora. "Indra Corp ajudará o meu sobrinho, mas eu não permitirei que uma mãe solteira o distraia se seu futuro. Você me entendeu?"

Sakura tem de apertar sua mandíbula para que ela não trema, mas ela sente o seu corpo inteiro como se estivesse no meio de um terremoto. Ela está agita, angustiada e completamente assustada com a mão que Madara põe em cima da cabeça de Sarada, para acariciá-la como se fosse a ação mais comum a ser feita. Um nó em sua garganta a impede de se manifestar, mas ela já tem uma lista de xingamentos na cabeça, prontos para serem usados contra o chefe da família Uchiha.

Ela é interrompi antes que encontre a coragem para deixar sair uma só palavra.

"Tio, meu pai quer discutir alguma coisa com você no escritório dele. Eu vou levar elas para casa."

Itachi assiste como seu tio-avô tira a mão da cabeça de Sarada, da um último olhar para Sakura e depois sai. Ele sabe que os ombros de Sakura estão tremendo tanto, que não parariam nem mesmo se ele os segura-se. Sem dizer nada, ele leva mãe e filha para fora da casa e então seu carro, coloca a cadeirinha no assento de trás e dá ignição no moto.

Sakura não olha para ele enquanto eles se distanciam da propriedade Uchiha para o centro de Konoha. A casa da família de Sasuke fica no mesmo bairro que algumas das figuras mais influentes no município e no país. Enquanto os pais de Naruto venderam sua casa e se mudaram para um apartamento menos e mais perto do centro, os Uchiha ainda preferem a exclusividade que vem com a vida no subúrbio.

As luzes da cidade se aproximam e ficam mais brilhantes, as ruas mais movimentadas e barulhentas.

"Não conte ao Sasuke," ela diz finalmente.

Itachi para em um sinal vermelho. A ausência de barulho de seu carro fez com Sarada tirasse uma soneca, o silêncio conquistando.

Ele não precisa perguntar o motivo. "Eu posso defender a mim e Sarada de pessoas como ele. Ele não representa qualquer tipo de ameaça para a minha família', Sakura explica. Ela soa muito mais determinada do que ela se sente.

É quando eles chegam no prédio de Sakura que Itachi fala.

"Sasuke é a pessoa mais importante na minha vida. Por extensão, Sarada também ocupa um lugar assim na minha vida. É apenas consequência que eu demonstre preocupação."

"Eu realmente aprecio isso, Itachi. Mas ela é minha responsabilidade."

Ele ri. "Eu sei como meu tio-avô pode ser."

Sakura pensa de novo nas ameças vazias que ela recebeu de Madara durante a sua gravidez. Ela tentou não deixá-las afetarem sua vida no passado, e ela não irá deixar que elas afetem agora. Ela nem percebe quando começa a contar sobre elas para Itachi. Ela fala sobre os pedidos de teste de DNA, as exigências para que ela ficasse longe dos Uchiha e de seu dinheiro. O irmão mais velho de Sasuke presta atenção, deixando-a desabafar e liberar todas as emoções reprimidas nos últimos meses.

É como se uma onda enorme está lavando a costa e limpando-a, tirando todas as impurezas com força.

"Você não tem de fazer isso sozinha, Sakura," é tudo o que Itachi diz.

Ela sabe, mas ela também entende que Sasuke só conhece aquela empresa e nada mais, que a filha deles não deve ser o motivo pelo qual ele jogue tudo fora. Sakura sabe que ela mesma não deve se meter em assuntos que não dizem respeito a ela.

"Quanto mais longe nós ficarmos do Madara, melhor."

Itachi parece querer dizer mais alguma coisa, mas ele se abstém quando Sarada começa a chorar de novo. Eles se despedem, deixando a jovem mãe muito mais angustiada com os pensamentos conflitantes na sua cabeça.

Não ajuda nada o fato de que, quando Sakura abre a porta de seu apartamento, ela encontra Sasuke trabalhando na sua sala de estar. Ele quase pula do sofá quando a porta é aberta, e caminha para pegar Sarada nos braços enquanto ela empurra o carrinho para dentro do apartamento. Sakura consegue ver toda a papelada espalhada na sua mesa de café, ele trouxe o trabalho para casa numa tentativa de passar mais tempo com a bebê.

"Onde vocês estavam?"

"Na sua casa, na verdade. Eu tive um jantar agradável com a sua família", ela responde casualmente. Parece muito casual, quase como se eles fossem um casal de verdade. Ela só precisa descansar, ela diz para si mesma. Descansar e um bom banho para espantar a confusão na sua cabeça.

"Oh," ele quase parece magoado. "Quem trouxe vocês?"

"Seu irmão. Ele é um bom camarada. Eu vou para a cama, você se importa de colocá-la para dormir? Foi um dia longo."

Ela nem mesmo espera Sasuke responder e nem percebe o olhar perturbado dele quando ela chamou seu irmão de bom camarada.

* * *

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** O capítulo já começa com as dificuldades de ser uma mãe solteira, e ainda existem pessoas que dizem que é mamão com açúcar ¬¬

Sakura aproveitando o tempo livre para dormir, não a julgo kkkkkkkkkkk e detalhe: só Sasuke sabe disso!

Sasuke consegue ser ele mesmo com Sakura e Sarada, acorda seu tapado!

Foi só eu que riu com a imagem mental do Itachi segurando um bebê Sasuke com a fralda toda suja?

Cada vez eu tenho mais pena da parte boa dos Uchiha, imaginem viver sua vida como em uma empresa, vamos torcer para que Sarada venha quebrar paradigmas e trazer um pouco de amor para a família!

MADARA, JÁ FALEI, ACEITA A MORTE E DESAPARECE DESTE MUNDO, É UM BEM PARA A SOCIEDADE A SUA MORTE!

Ele ainda tem a audácia de falar na cara da Sakura que a Sarada é parte da família, ameaça a bebê e se faz de sonso.

Massssssss

Agora Itachi sabe, e como ele mesmo disse, seu tio é capaz de várias coisas. Uma pena que ela rejeitou a ajuda dele.

Sakura está entre a cruz e a espada, num beco sem saída e ainda vê Sasuke fazendo de tudo para ficar mais com a filha, eu desabaria na hora!

 **Kisses and show me your love!**


	16. Chapter 16

**SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **AUTORA:** MRS SCORPIUS MALFOY

 **TÍTULO TRADUZIDO:** Algo em comum

 **TRADUTORA:** LOVEKINGSLAYER

 **SHIPPER:** Sasusaku

 **CENSURA** : M

 **SINOPSE:** TRADUÇÃO/UA - Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha não têm nada em comum a não ser uma filha chamada Sarada.

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, a mim pertence apenas a tradução.

 **DISCLAYMER:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, only the translation belongs to me.

 **SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **Parte XVI**

Sakura se pergunta para onde o tempo foi. Parece que foi ontem que Sarada nasceu, desde que ela foi amamentada e cochilava a cada três horas. Uma coisa é estudar o crescimento de um bebê em uma sala de aula com um projetor, outra coisa é testemunhar em primeira mão. Sua filha está crescendo saudavelmente, fazendo todas as coisas que um bebê de oito meses faz. Seus sorrisos e risadinhas são agora acompanhados por dois dentes frontais nas gengivas superiores, e Sakura não consegue evitar em tirar fotos de tudo que Sarada faz.

O quarto dela agora está repleto com brinquedos e livros que fazem sons. Sarada consegue sentar sozinha, e começou a engatinhar para o desgosto de sua mãe. Sakura leva Sarada para Konoha U toda vez que é possível. Tsunade fica mais que feliz em ter a pequena brincando em seu escritório enquanto a mãe assiste as últimas aulas da sua carreira acadêmica. Felizmente, tio Itachi também está feliz por passar seu tempo com a sua sobrinha, e eles frequentemente saem para almoçar quando suas agendas batem.

Sakura nunca esperou que encontraria no tio de sua filha um bom amigo. Itachi compartilha sua sabedoria sobre o desenvolvimento social dos bebês enquanto Sakura olha através da perspectiva científica. Ele as deixa em casa sempre que é possível, e nunca menciona Madara. Na verdade, ele se esforça para que seu tio-avô não esteja na casa dele quando Sakura deve visitar o distrito Uchiha, o que ela é realmente grata.

Sasuke não dorme mais no sofá dela desde que ela começou a permitir que ele leve Sarada para o seu apartamento nos finais de semana. Ela não foi para lá ainda, com medo de encontrar Karin. Sasuke não faz esforço para apresentar as duas ou menciona ela.

Os pais dela vem visitá-la quando está perto da sua cerimônia de formatura. Quando ela anda no palco, recebe seu diploma, ela se sente que completou mais uma grande etapa na sua vida.

"Meus parabéns, querida" Mebuki abraça sua filha e passa Sarada para os braços dela.

Sakura deixa a bebê ensopar seu ombro, tão feliz para se importar que o seu vestido de formatura está sendo manchado com baba de bebê. Ela é então parabenizada por Tsunade, que também está vindo para uma pequena celebração no apartamento dela.

Quando ela chega em casa, Ino e Sai estão decorando a sala de estar. Naruto e Hinata chegam um pouco depois, a barriga e tornozelos dela estão inchados como sinal do último estágio da gravidez. Sakura acha que é excitante que Sarada terá um amigo para brincar em breve.

Itachi, Sasuke e Karin chegam por último. Antes, ela se sentia ansiosa sobre convidar a mulher, mas então ela percebeu que ela não poderia evitar um encontro apropriado por muito tempo. Se ela ficará na vida de Sasuke, então ela deve saber quem estará na vida de Sarada quando ela for mais velha.

A primeira coisa que chama a sua atenção é a pedra brilhante no dedo de Karin. Ela sente um nó se formar na sua garganta, mas ela o engole, ela se lembra que este é o dia _dela_ brilhar e ela já realizou muitas coisas na sua vida para se preocupar sobre a vida amorosa de Sasuke a este ponto.

Ela só quer conhecer esta mulher - noiva dele, pelo que parece - e é isso. Cumprimentar ela, mostrar cortesia e então manter distância.

Mas Karin não parece ser sutil ao mostrar seu anel de noivado enquanto Sasuke ignora as tentativas dela em dizer como ele propôs casamento. Honestamente, Sakura não quer nem imaginar como aconteceu.

Hinata não quer descobrir também. Quando Karin sai da cozinha, todas as mulheres estão servindo comida, Hinata faz uma careta para a mulher, o que é uma visão inusitada para Sakura testemunhar. Sua amiga não é do tipo que demonstra hostilidade para as outras pessoas, preferindo manter as emoções para si e evitar conflito. Mas se Hinata não gosta de Karin para dar uma encarada daquelas, deve haver um bom motivo.

Devem ser os hormônios da gravidez.

"Eu não gosto dela," a esposa de Naruto afirma.

"Mas você gosta de todo mundo," Ino fica com os braços cruzados, igualmente confusa, como Sakura. "Você está finalmente mostrando outro lado com a gravidez?"

"Não é só… não importa. Nós estamos aqui para celebrar o sucesso de Sakura. Aliás, vocês tem algum ramen?"

Sakura quer saber o motivo de Hinata não gostar da prima de seu marido. Ela quer pensar que é por causa de problemas de família e não por que Karin está namorando Sasuke. Só faz mais sentido que a sua amiga não goste de Karin quando ela a vê nas reuniões de família.

De qualquer maneira, ela não irá deixar isso abaixar sua auto estima. Ela acabou de se formar na faculdade, tem um emprego esperando por ela no hospital geral de Konoha, sua filha está saudável e ela está cercada pelos seus familiares e amigos.

"Parabéns, Sakura", diz Itachi antes de partir. "Eu não escolheria outra mulher para ser a mãe da minha sobrinha."

A afirmação, na frente de todos os convidados, é bem ousada. Sakura está prestes a agradecer por ele ter vindo, mas ele a beija na bochecha e logo vai embora. Ela fica parada, embasbacada, todo o tempo ignorando uma Karin irritada e um Sasuke ciumento que seguem Itachi.

* * *

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Aproveitando enquanto ainda tem luz no bairro e atualizando SiC.

Sarada está crescendo e Sakura já se formou.

Itachi ajudando Sakura e Sarada, que tio babão 3

Hinata também não gosta da Karin LMAO, até a Ino ficou surpresa.

E o que foi essa declaração do Itachi? Prevejo briga estilo programa do Ratinho na volta para casa!

 **Kisses and show me your love!**


	17. Chapter 17

**SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **AUTORA:** MRS SCORPIUS MALFOY

 **TÍTULO TRADUZIDO:** Algo em comum

 **TRADUTORA:** LOVEKINGSLAYER

 **SHIPPER:** Sasusaku

 **CENSURA** : M

 **SINOPSE:** TRADUÇÃO/UA - Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha não têm nada em comum a não ser uma filha chamada Sarada.

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, a mim pertence apenas a tradução.

 **DISCLAYMER:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, only the translation belongs to me.

 **SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **Parte XVII**

Sarada deu os seus primeiros passos um dia antes do seus primeiro aniversário. Sakura deixou seus braços abertos em antecipação para que sua filha andasse diretamente para eles, e assim ela fez. A criança gargalha nos braços da mãe, achando divertido o jogo de andar para os longos braços dela, nem mesmo prestando atenção nas lágrimas nos olhos de Sakura.

Ela percebe que seu apartamento está ficando pequeno para as duas, e que seu plantão no hospital é muito longo e tedioso todos os dias. Panfletos para um novo local e locais marcados são presença contante no tempo dela, quando Sarada está na hora da soneca. Os pais dela se ofereceram para ajudar a pagar por um outro lugar, perto do trabalho dela e com três quartos.

Ter um quarto de sobra será bom para Sarada brincar e receber convidados também. O salário atual dela a dá mais liberdade, eventualmente seu trabalho tomará mais tempo do seu dia e tomar conta de Sarada não será mais tão fácil.

É em um dos seus dias de folga, que ela planeja ligar para os corretores e arranjar conselhos para visitar lugares, que Sasuke aparece na sua porta.

"Ei, pode entrar. Sarada está no quarto dela."

A última vez que eles se viram foi na formatura dela, embora eles tenham mantido contato por telefone e compartilhado as obrigações em cuidar da folha deles, Sakura não consegue nem lembrar da última vez que ela e Sasuke não estiveram rodeados por outras pessoas. Ele parece o mesmo de um ano atrás, usando um terno preto impecável, seu cabelo penteado com perfeição, seus sapatos brilhando contra o piso de cerâmica da cozinha dela.

Sakura, ao contrário dele, se encontra com cabelo sujo preso num coque bagunçado, jeans verdes que ela finalmente pode usar de novo e um moletom largo com o logo de Konoha U.

O contraste ainda é enorme, ainda assim ambos os adultos viram os rostos para o som dos pezinhos vacilantes de Sarada quando ela estende os braços para Sasuke pegá-la.

"Papa! Papa!"

O pai dela obedece todos os seus pedidos, a levantando do chão e envolvendo os braços ao redor do pequeno corpo de Sarada. Ela tenta dar um beijo no queixo dele, mas acaba abrindo a boca um pouco demais e quase o morde acidentalmente. Sasuke, que não se importa com a sua bebê expressando afeição das maneiras mais estranhas, ele penteia o cabelo negro dela para o lado, percebendo o quão grande ele ficou desde a última vez que ele a viu.

 _Deus, ele sente saudades dela._ Ela já tem um ano, andando, com quase todos os dentes na boca e o chamando de Papa.

"Parece que foi ontem que ela nasceu", Sakura comenta.

Quando Sarada começa a cantar pela sua mama, ela pega a criança no colo e pega a comida dela na geladeira. Sasuke monta o cadeirão enquanto Sakura coloca uvas e queijo cortado em uma tigela pequena. Eles sentam a criança no cadeirão e tentam alimentá-la, mas Sarada parece muito animada para se focar na comida.

"Você acha que ela consegue perceber?"

"Perceber o quê?"

"Que a sua mama e papa não estão juntos", Sakura explica. "Ela está tão animada para comer agora. Deve ser por que ela não está acostumada a ver nós dois ao mesmo tempo."

Esta é uma conversa que eles terão de ter eventualmente quando Sarada ficar mais velha. Embora Sakura queira evitar por quantos anos ela puder, ela continua tendo medo da sua filha descobrir que foi produto de uma noite só. De que ela talvez não tenha sido fruto de amor.

"Ela é esperta. Nós não precisamos nos preocupar agora," ela termina a conversa sem esperar pela resposta de Sasuke.

Ao invés disso, ele se foca nos panfletos na mesa de jantar dela.

"Você está planejando em mudar?"

Ele começa a ler alguns deles, uma carranca aparecendo em seu rosto quando ele percebe que os lugares são todos muito longe de onde elas estão agora.

"Eu preciso de algo mais perto do hospital, Sasuke. O trajeto é muito longo, meu trabalho oferece creche enquanto eu estou de plantão, então vai ser mais fácil eu me deslocar com a Sarada quando eu começar a trabalhar mais horas."

O jeito que ele olha para ela a lembra muito da vez que ela contou a ele sobre a escolha do sobrenome.

"Mas fica muito longe da Indra Corp. Eu não vou conseguir tomar conta dela tão regularmente."

"Nós vamos estabelecer uma rotina em que você possa pegar Sarada. Ela precisa socializar com outras crianças também."

"Então você está dizendo que eu não serei capaz de ver a minha filha tão frequentemente?"

"Não é ass- Sasuke, você irá ver ela. Eu jur-"

"Mas nem mesmo depois _da porra_ de um ano, você continua pensando que ela é mais responsabilidade sua do que minha, não é?"

Eles nunca parecem ter as mesmas opiniões sobre as coisas.

"Não! Por favor, não use esse linguajar. Ela pode aprender."

"Mama! Papa!"

"Então o que você quer que eu faça?" Sasuke está de pé agora, sua voz mais alta. "Que eu não fique puto? Eu sei o que você está fazendo, você está tentando manter sua distância, manter ela longe de mim por algum motivo de merda que você nem se importa em estar dizendo!"

 _De onde que veio isso?_ Sakura encara estupefata para o peito de Sasuke subindo. Ela não consegue entender. Ela está feliz com a sua vida, indo a lugares. Encontrar um novo lar para ela e sua filha é apenas natural, quanto mais ela puder fornecer para Sarada, melhor.

Ele está indo a lugares também, seus pais estão saudáveis, seu irmão e filha também. Ele em breve assumirá uma das maiores empresas de telecomunicação no país e fazer um nome para ele.

 _Ele está noivo, pelo amor de Deus!_ Ele veste roupas boas todos os dias, nunca teve de se preocupar em passar fome ou arranjar comida porque tudo foi dado a ele, mesmo assim, ele age como se tivesse algo faltando na vida dele. Sasuke corre uma mão pelo seu cabelo em frustração e anda de um lado para o outro até que ele se senta na sua cadeira. Então, ele decide se focar em alimentar sua filha com uvas e queijo cortados enquanto Sakura não tira os olhos dele.

"Sasuke," ela tenta, "você está feliz com a sua vida?"

Ele tem vinte e cinco, é herdeiro de uma enorme fortuna, pai de uma filha linda, noivo de uma mulher atraente (Sakura não cita o fato de que ela não gosta de Karin).

Sasuke se concentra em pegar os pedaços que Sarada derrubou da tigela.

"Como estão as coisas… com a Karin? Vocês dois estão noivos, não é?" ela tenta de novo.

Definitivamente não era deste jeito que ela imaginava que acabaria o seu dia.

"Eu só estou seguindo com isso por causa de Madara," ele resmunga. "Ele vai sair do meu pé e me deixar em paz se eu me casar com ela. Isso significa que ele vai me dar um pouco de liberdade na minha própria vida," ele adiciona sarcasticamente.

É quando Sakura entende mais do que antes. A repreensão de Sasuke fez com que ele se tornasse escravo dos negócios da família, uma pessoa que nunca pôde opinar nada no curso da própria vida e que teria tido muito mais felicidade em procurar por comida do que ter jantares luxuosos todas as noites. Ela lembra do jeito que a família dele fala quando estão juntos, todos tão serenos, quase muito perfeitos para serem reais. E isso é o que Sasuke nunca quis. É quase como se ele tivesse nascido para viver uma vida de imperfeições, de manchas coloridas na sua postura monocromática.

Ele está aprisionado, preso no trabalho por que é a única coisa que ele conhece e preso em casa com uma mulher que não ama e com uma família que trata tudo como reunião de negócios.

E ela vê o quanto Sarada, mesmo sendo ilegítima ainda é amada pela sua avó paterna, é considerada a fuga daquela vida dele. É a primeira vez que ele escolhe uma responsabilidade, para escapar da vida que o aprisiona em casa e no trabalho. O peito dela aperta, percebendo que enquanto ela está tentando encontrar um jeito de ser uma mãe solteira mais independente, ela está levando embora a única alegria na vida de Sasuke.

A mão dela, de alguma forma, pousa na dele depois que ele limpa uma sujeira na bochecha de Sarada. Ela tem a atenção dele total agora, embora ele esteja focado em alimentar seu bebê.

"Me desculpa. Eu não queria fazer isso. Eu prometo que não serei tão egoíst-"

"Está tudo bem-"

"Não está tudo bem, Sasuke," ela o interrompe. "Se a sua vida atual te faz tão miserável, você deveria buscar o que você deseja."

O balbucio de Sarada é o único som ouvido na cozinha depois da afirmação dela. Ela sabe que é muito clichê dizer para alguém como Sasuke, que teve tudo em suas mãos. Mesmo assim encaixa na atual situação dele. Maldição, ela escolheu seguir esse conselho um anos e nove meses atrás, quando ela descobriu que teria Sarada e não se arrepende dos altos e baixos que vieram junto com a decisão.

Mas antes que ela possa perceber, os lábios de Sasuke estão acariciando os dela. Ele separa o beijo brevemente, olhando diretamente nos olhos dela enquanto corre seu polegar nos nós dos dedos dela.

"Ir buscar o que eu desejo, você diz?" sua voz muito mais profunda do que é normalmente, e ela sente a eletricidade dançando por todo o seu corpo. "Eu queria que fosse assim tão fácil."

Ele a beija novamente, capturando o maxilar dela com ambas as mãos. Os braços dela se envolvem ao redor do pescoço dele numa tentativa de trazê-lo mais perto, muito mais perto. Faz tanto tempo desde que ela teve essas sensações, e o desejo físico dela está sobre saindo todos os seus sentidos enquanto a língua dele brinca com a dela.

Eles são interrompidos de repente quando Sarada começa a choramingar.

"Está na hora da soneca dela", ela parece quase sem poder respirar.

Sasuke toma conta de colocar a filha deles para dormir enquanto Sakura limpa a cozinha, como uma forma de distração. Ela tenta muito esquecer o jeito que seu corpo estava naquele momento. Todo movimento, todo pequeno toque enviava faíscas em todas as direções. Os lábios dela estão , a parte de trás do pescoço muito quente apesar do seu cabelo estar preso. Ela tem de tirar o moletom ao lavar as louças, sentindo que ela pode desmaiar com o inesperado aumento de temperatura.

Quando Sarada acabou de dormir no berço, Sasuke volta para a cozinha, metade dela está esperando que ele pegue suas coisas e vá embora. Afinal, foi o que ele fez da última vez em que estiveram em uma situação parecida. Entretanto, quando ele põe os olhos nos ombros nus e no torso dela coberto com uma regata justa, os braços dele envolvem imediatamente a cintura dela por trás e a encurrala contra o gabinete da pia.

Os lábios dele tocam o ouvido dela, enviando quando ele os move. "E se for isso o que eu desejo?"

"Sasuke, eu-"

Ela sente a ereção dura dele esfregando as costas dela, enviando suspiros na sua boca.

"Ela vai dormir por uma hora ou duas."

"É tempo suficiente", Sakura responde sem fôlego.

Ela se vira, ainda presa entre o gabinete e o corpo imponente dele, e prende os lábios de Sasuke. Faz _tanto_ tempo desde que ela sentiu a ereção dele no meio de suas pernas. Ela nem sequer sabe de onde a coragem veio, a última vez que ela checou, ela não era atraída por homens noivos. Mas este é Sasuke, a pessoa que ela sabe que não está feliz com a sua vida ou com a mulher que ele está.

E ela sabe como ele pode ser ótimo em certas coisas.

"Você tem certeza disso?", Sakura pergunta entre beijos. Eles já estão no quarto dela, e as mãos dele já tocaram cada parte do corpo dela coberto pelas roupas.

Sasuke para de beijá-la por um momento. Ele pega a mão dela e a coloca em seu peito. Ela consegue sentir o coração dele batendo, combinando com o dela na velocidade. "Eu não tenho certeza disso, para ser honesto," ele responde. "Mas parece certo, eu não consigo pensar em mais nada além de você. Você esteve me matando, Sakura."

Ela desabotoa a camisa dele e a joga no chão, nenhum deles se preocupando com a bagunça que está se tornando o quarto dela. Ele parece lindo deste jeito, todo afobado, sem camisa, com sua calça preta baixa em seus quadris. Ela sabe que isso é errado, que ela talvez pode se arrepender quando eles terminarem. Mas como Sasuke disse, isso parece certo e ela esteve matando ele.

Sasuke é gentil com seus toques, acariciando seus seios com atenção, preenchendo cada espaço da sua pele com beijos afetuosos, segurando a mão dela quando estão chegando no clímax. Ela grava o corpo nú dele em sua memória, apreciando a maneira que os braços musculosos dele se contraem quando ele está encima dela. Os dedos dela correm nos cabelos dele, alisando e puxando até que se transforme numa enorme bagunça. A testa dele toca a dela, a ponta dos mamilos dela roçam no peito dele e faz ela se sentir quente entre as pernas.

"Eu não quero voltar", ele arfa enquanto ela monta nele.

Suas mãos seguram os quadris dela, tentando com que ela vá mais rápido. Ela sente que ele está atingindo o ápice pelo jeito que o seu rosto falha em encobrir o prazer que ele está sentindo. Ela se junta a ele, em êxtase, sentindo seus músculos relaxarem depois de sentir seu orgasmo. Sakura envolve seus braços no pescoço dele enquanto ele os muda de posição, ficando em cima dela. Sasuke esconde seu rosto no espaço entre o pescoço e o ombro dela, tão confortável para soltar seu corpo.

Parece diferente do que ele lembra. Ele pode perceber que ela tem mais curvas do que um ano e nove meses atrás, mas isso só a faz mais linda. Ele aprecia observar o jeito que a barriga dela tem uma pequena protuberância, um suvenir orgulhoso de ela ter carregado a filha deles por nove meses. As pernas dela estão muito mais largas nas mãos dele, para o seu prazer. O rosto dela manteve o mesmo formato, no entanto.

Ela mata ele. Ela mata ele lentamente e nem sequer nota.

"Então não vá. Fique aqui, Sasuke. Fique aqui comigo." ela sussurra no ouvido dele.

Eles fazem amor mais três vezes, fazendo pausas toda vez que filha deles precisa de atenção. Sasuke sempre é o primeiro a se levantar toda vez que eles ouvem Sarada se agitar no quarto ao lado, mas volta rapidamente para o abraço quente de Sakura. Eles nem sequer percebem quando o dia vira noite e volta a ser dia.

Ele não sabe o que pensar sobre isso. Na manhã seguinte, ele assiste Sakura se vestir para o trabalho, alimentar Sarada e fazer café da manhã para ele. Ele se sente normal ao dar um beijo de despedida nela antes dela partir, e até permite que os lábios dele acariciem os dela. Então, ele passa todo o dia com sua filha, levando ela para caminhar no parque e comprar novas roupas e brinquedos.

Sasuke sabe que isso é fora do comum, fora do que é esperado na vida dele. Mesmo assim, ele ignora o celular o dia todo, concentrando sua atenção nos passos oscilantes de Sarada, espera Sakura chegar em casa e aceita o convite dela para ficar mais uma noite.

Isso pode ser errado. Pode ser um erro enorme.

Mas se parece com um la que mais importa para ele neste momento.

* * *

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** GENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE QUE CAPÍTULO INTENSOOOOOOOOOOOO!

ELES FINALMENTE PARARAM DE NEGAR AS APARÊNCIAS, DISFARÇAR AS EVIDÊNCIAS E CORRERAM PRO ABRAÇO!

Incrível como eles se comportam como um casal sem nem ao menos ser um casal, aí brigam e depois sexo de reconciliação vbfdhvhgvhdscfdfgxgfchxy

Na hora que o Sasuke admitiu que só estava noivo da Karin por causa do Madara, a Sakura sacou tudo o que o moreno passa nesse vida de aparências que o velho gagá tanto preza!

 _É quase como se ele tivesse nascido para viver uma vida de imperfeições, de manchas coloridas na sua postura monocromática._

Algo me diz que foi você quem trouxe cor pra vida dele, sua boba!

Ele notando as mudanças no corpo dela e mesmo assim a amando ainda mais por ter carregado a filha deles, alguém chama o samu que não estou sabendo lidar com isso!

Tão bom ver eles se acertando (depois de muitos desencontros) e sendo felizes com uma família!

Fico por aqui, pois nem mesmo 100 linhas não seriam suficientes para descrever o que eu senti (e espero que vocês sintam também) ao ler este capítulo.

 **Kisses and show me your love!**


	18. Chapter 18

**SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **AUTORA:** MRS SCORPIUS MALFOY

 **TÍTULO TRADUZIDO:** Algo em comum

 **TRADUTORA:** LOVEKINGSLAYER

 **SHIPPER:** Sasusaku

 **CENSURA** : M

 **SINOPSE:** TRADUÇÃO/UA - Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha não têm nada em comum a não ser uma filha chamada Sarada.

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, a mim pertence apenas a tradução.

 **DISCLAYMER:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, only the translation belongs to me.

 **SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **Parte XVIII**

Sasuke não aparece mais tão frequentemente no escritório nas semanas seguintes. Ao invés disso, ele escolhe gastar seu tempo com as duas garotas que tomam conta da sua mente.

Sarada está muito mais feliz agora, ele pode perceber. Ela sorri toda vez que vê seus pais compartilhando um beijo, ela tenta envolver seus pequenos braços nos pescoços deles para mostrar afeição, ela até os chama a noite toda, sabendo que sua mama e seu papa irão vir ao mesmo tempo.

Os três não saem do apartamento a não ser que seja uma emergência. Sakura ainda está apreensiva sobre ser vista em público o pai de Sarada, com medo de que alguém possa os descobrir. Embora ela imagine que Mikoto não terá problemas em ver os dois juntos, ela não quer prever o que Fugaku e Madara diriam.

Sasuke parece ter encontrado paz na sua vida, já que ele não trabalha exageradamente. Ele passa menos tempo no escritório e mais tempo a sua filha, algo que Madara tende a pontuar e Sasuke tende a ignorá-lo. Seu tio-avô não pode interferir no relacionamento entre pai e filha, porém ele ainda não foi informado das frequentes visitas de Sasuke ao apartamento de Sakura à noite.

Ele sempre se oferece para fazer o jantar, para brincar com Sarada e até mesmo deixa Sakura no hospital toda vez que é possível. A vida no seu apartamento foi gradualmente extinta, nem mesmo se incomodando em pensar que ele tem uma noiva para os eventos públicos. Karin liga para ele, pergunta onde ele esteve e porque ele não aparece mais, mas ela é esperta o suficiente para entender que Sasuke pôs os olhos em outra mulher. E ela não parece incomodada com isso.

Ele beija a testa de Sarada todas as noites antes que ela durma, e deixa os braços de Sakura o abraçarem enquanto ele deita no peito dela, os batimentos do coração dela o guiando para os sonhos.

E a vida não poderia ser mais simples ou melhor que isso.

Isto é, até que ele seja arrancado de seus sonhos.

"Alô?"

"Sasuke."

"Eu estarei aí em breve. Eu só fiq-"

"Nós não podemos. Isso não está certo." ela em frustração. "Nós temos que parar."

"Mas-"

"Você está noivo."

 _Mas você é o meu lar._

"Você pode estar arriscando o seu emprego."

 _Não o destrua._

"Me desculpa. Nós não podemos mais nos ver desse jeito."

"Pense na Sarada," ele não consegue acreditar que a sua voz está quebrando.

"É o que eu estou fazendo. Eu estou fazendo o que é melhor para ela."

" _Pense na sua filha! Sakura!"_

"Me desculpa… eu… adeus."

Ela desliga o telefone quando as lágrimas já estão rolando no seu rosto. Um nó na garganta a impede de respirar corretamente, as palavras que ela tentou tanto dizer, entaladas ali.

Sakura pega Sarada do seu chiqueirinho e a traz para o sofá. Ela embala sua filha para frente e para trás, buscando consolo na única coisa invariável na sua vida. O envelope amarelo está na sua mesa de café, o conteúdo são fotografias discretas dela com Sarada e Sasuke, parecendo uma família normal, todas espalhadas no chão da sua sala. Tem uma pequena mensagem acompanhando as fotos, escrita em letra cursiva e assinada por Madara Uchiha.

 _Mais do que o emprego dele pode estar em risco._

A jovem mulher sabe o tipo de pessoa que é Madara e o poder que ele possui. Ela sabe que é uma medida extrema terminar com Sasuke tão cedo, mas o pensamento de que a pequena Sarada pode ser comprometida ou até mesmo estar em perigo por causa desse homem, faz com que Sakura fique apreensiva. Denunciar Madara para a polícia está fora de cogitação: os Uchiha tem ligações com todo mundo.

Sakura seguiu seu coração sabendo as consequências, escolhendo ir através da dor e ser mais egoísta do que pensar no futuro. Eles podem ter uma filha, mas eles não têm nada em comum. Ele é intocável, ela tem muito medo. Eles podem se balancear com os opostos, mas a segurança de Sarada vem em primeiro lugar.

"Mama? Mama bem?"

Os pequenos dedos de Sarada correm sobre bochechas úmidas dela, não entendendo completamente o motivo de sua mãe estar chorando mesmo jeito que ela chora quando está com fome.

Sakura sente seu coração quebrar em um milhão de partes. Toda vez que ela olha para sua filha, ela vê uma parte de Sasuke e o sentimento de que aquilo nunca poderia ser possível. Ela deseja que Sasuke tivesse nascido pobre, ou que ela tivesse sido criada em um status maior. Que o Madara já estivesse enterrado a sete palmos debaixo da terra, longe de estar controlando a vida do seu sobrinho-neto.

Ela deseja que Sarada não tivesse de vê-la passar por isso. Sua filha pode ser jovem, mas ela já consegue entender que choro significa algo ruim, que coisas ruins não são boas.

"Mama bem, Sarada" ela insiste, beijando o topo da cabeça da menina.

* * *

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Quando pensávamos que tudo ia bem e que só seriam flores a partir daqui, a Scorpius nos dá uma rasteira e coloca o Madara em ação ¬¬

Só uma pessoa muito má amada pode fazer uma criança sofrer, não é possível!

Agora Sasuke vai pensar que a culpa é dele e sofrer!

Mas entendo a posição da Sakura, ela está de mãos atadas para lidar com Madara, apesar da proposta de ajuda do Itachi.

Essa fanfic parece novela da rede plim plim e vai ter reviravoltas até o último capítulo, anotem o que eu estou dizendo!

Aproveitando o momento, atualizei The Valley of the End este final de semana. Para quem não sabe do que se trata, vou deixar a sinopse aqui XD

 _TRADUÇÃO/UN/UA - Existe um lugar que uma vez duas lendas lutaram, um vale que viu sangue ser derramado. E em Konoha existe um monumento, uma pedra com faces esculpidas na montanha, que homenageia o campeão - o segundo Hokage: Madara Uchiha. (Universo Alternativo em que os Uchihas controlam Konoha. Sasusaku. Naruhina)_

E amanhã tem surpresa no perfil!

 **Kisses and show me your love!**


	19. Chapter 19

**SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **AUTORA:** MRS SCORPIUS MALFOY

 **TÍTULO TRADUZIDO:** Algo em comum

 **TRADUTORA:** LOVEKINGSLAYER

 **SHIPPER:** Sasusaku

 **CENSURA** : M

 **SINOPSE:** TRADUÇÃO/UA - Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha não têm nada em comum a não ser uma filha chamada Sarada.

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, a mim pertence apenas a tradução.

 **DISCLAYMER:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, only the translation belongs to me.

 **SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **Parte XIX**

Os olhos de Sarada estão entretidos com os flocos de neve caindo do outro lado da janela. Aos quinze meses, ela já sabe que aqueles flocos mágicos derretem e se transformam em água quando eles tocam a ponta de seu nariz. Os pés dela deixam pegadas na neve quando ela vai para o parque brincar com a mama. Sarada normalmente vira para trás para ver as marcas impressas pelas suas novas botas. E ela ama cada momento disso.

Esta pode não ser a sua primeira temporada de neve ou o primeiro natal, mas é a primeira vez que Sakura consegue aproveitar como sua filha experimenta as belezas do inverno.

"Mama! Neve!"

"Sim, Sarada. Está nevando."

A temporada de festas chega mais rápido do que Sakura está acostumada. Tomando conta de sua filha e o trabalho ocupou sua agenda de apreciar as mudanças de estações.

Faz quase três meses desde a última vez que ela viu Sasuke, e fora o seu coração quebrado que ainda se manisfesta em seu peito quando ela pensa nele, ela está bem melhor. Madara não se aproximou dela desde então, e Sakura sente que ele não irá voltar contanto que ela mantenha distância de Sasuke. Mikoto atua como a mediadora entre os dois, não tendo exatamente certeza do que porque os pais da sua neta não estão se falando, mas não tem coragem de perguntar. Toda vez que Sarada passa o final de semana ou até mesmo toda a semana com Sasuke, a matriarca Uchiha facilita que a filha deles vá de um par de braços para outro.

É uma situação de merda, para dizer no mínimo. Sakura não consegue encontrar coragem para enfrentar um homem tão poderoso como Madara como quando ela teria antes; a segurança e bem estar da sua filha é sua maior prioridade, então ela não pode mais entrar em brigas desnecessárias.

A véspera de natal elas passam com seus pais, uma pequena reunião onde a maioria dos presentes são para Sarada.

O dia de natal, por outro lado, traz Sakura e Sarada para a casa dos Uchihas, para felicitar os avós pela manhã.

"Obaasan! Neve neve!"

A pequena Sarada pula para cima e para baixo pela grande sala de estar, tomando vantagem do espaço e a atenção total da sua avó. Mikoto não está com medo de deixar sua calça branca e seu cashmere vermelho caro serem arruinados enquanto ela pega Sarada e dá um grande beijo na sua testa.

"Sim, minha pequena Sarada. Você, vovô e eu vamos brincar na neve."

"Neve, brinca! Papa! Papa!"

Sakura sente seu coração cair quando esperado acontece. Ela se vira, mudando a visão de sua filha e de Mikoto brincando para Sasuke. Ele ainda está parado perto da entrada, todo vestido de preto, sem sinal da Karin ou de um anel em seu dedo. Eles conectam os olhos por um momento antes de ela desviar, escolhendo se sentar no sofá de forma L e pegar seu café.

Sarada corre com seus pés vacilantes na direção de seu papa, o maior de seus sorrisos no seu rosto quando Sasuke a pega do chão.

"Papa aqui!" ela canta.

"As coisas não estão boas entre vocês dois," Itachi afirma, tomando um lugar do lado de Sakura com uma taça de vinho tinto na sua mão.

Ela tenta não deixar o desapontamento manifestar. Ela mantêm os ombros eretos, sua compostura intocada. Mas a leve vibração no seu lábio inferior a trai.

"Você não contou nada a ele sobre Madara?"

"É desnecessário. Só arruinaria a carreira de Sasuke. Nós estamos melhor desse jeito," Sakura adiciona como um pensamento tardio.

Itachi bebe a metade da sua taça. "Isso é o que você pensa," ele diz antes de levantar do seu lugar e fazer seu caminho para brincar com Sarada, sua mãe e pai.

Sasuke e Sakura são deixados sozinhos na casa, o resto dos Uchiha escolhendo aproveitar brevemente um pouco do clima gelado de natal no lado de fora.

Ele parece mais magro, ela nota. Mais magro e com olheiras. Uma pequena parte de culpa afeta seu estômago, a prevenindo de tomar mais um pouco de seu café.

Sasuke toma um lugar na frente dela. Ele coloca seus cotovelos nos joelhos enquanto os dedos se entrelaçam. Seu cabelo cobre metade do rosto, encobrindo suas expressões. Sakura morde seu lábio inferior ansiosamente. Ela sabe que se levantar do sofá neste ponto poderia ser um sinal de fraqueza, que fugir dessa situação que é tão pessoal que dói, a caçará pelo resto de seus dias.

Sasuke não é qualquer cara, tanto quanto ele não era no dia em que eles se encontraram. Ele transcende o significado de qualquer pessoa na vida de Sakura, e não apenas apenas porque ele é o pai de Sarada.

"Feliz Natal." ela murmura tão baixo que ele mal a ouve.

Sasuke finalmente levanta a cabeça, tomando o risco de olhar diretamente dentro dos olhos dela. Ela consegue sentir seu coração quebrar de novo e tem de lutar com as lágrimas.

"Feliz Natal para você também, Sakura."

É quase irônico como eles felicitam um ao em uma data tão festiva, mas eles se sentem pesados no interior. Sakura dá a ele um pequeno sorri - nada que poderia fazê-lo pensar que ela mudou de ideia, ele sabe que ela realmente desejou um feliz Natal.

"Sarada escolheu um presente para você."

"Eu vou esperar até que ela volte para abri-lo."

Um silêncio estranho se estabelece entre eles. Isso lembra Sakura de como foi o início, quando eles conheceram um ao outro sem todo o álcool envolvido e com um bebê crescendo em seu útero. Eles poderiam não saber do que falar, de que assunto, de encontrar um jeito de se tornar amigos ou ao menos agir civilmente.

Ela nunca contou em sentir mais do que amigável ao redor de Sasuke. Mas novamente, ela nunca esperou ter uma filha antes do casamento com um homem que ela mal conhecia. Sakura não pode mais dizer que ela e Sasuke são estranhos, que há definitivamente algo crescendo entre eles que vai além do mundo físico, algo que a assusta pelas consequências.

Mas aqui ele está, parecendo tão quebrado porque ela os parou de darem o próximo passo e solidificarem um sonho impossível.

Eles passam a noite de Natal na residência dos Uzumaki.

Até onde Sasuke sabe, nem Hinata ou Naruto sabem do breve o-que-poderia-ter-sido que aconteceu entre ele e Sakura. Eles tem estado muito ocupados com seu filho recém nascido, e Boruto Uzumaki prova ser um furacão que Sarada nunca foi.

Como o resto de seus amigos, Sasuke e Sakura são convidados para comemorar o aniversário de Hinata no dia de Natal já que todos estão livres. Ele assiste como sua linda filha brinca o filho do seu melhor amigo. Sarada se porta como a inteligente criança de um ano que ela é, tentando ensinar Boruto como encontrar força nos seus braços de oito meses para engatinhar no tapete.

Naruto toma um lugar ao lado de Sasuke, sua concentração também encontrando a cena de brincadeira na frente deles.

"Não é incrível?" ele aponta para as duas crianças.

"Se você está falando do quão inteligente a minha filha é, então sim."

"Teme! Não é o que eu quis dizer," Naruto grunhe, cruzando os braços. "Eu quis dizer que eles irão crescer juntos."

Maldição, às vezes Sasuke tem que lembrar que este cara tem sido seu melhor amigo por grande parte da sua vida e que ele é um pai agora. Ainda, a ideia de que a sua filha vai crescer com o filho de Naruto o anima e o faz ficar apavorado ao mesmo tempo. Ele quer que Sarada tenha a melhor influência, no final das contas.

"Teme! Teme!"

Oh, não. Pegou. Sasuke fica com medo quando ele vê sua filha correndo para seus braços, cantando aquele xingamento com animação na sua voz por aprender uma palavra nova. Ele tem de corrigi-la, apontar para ele e dizer papa repetidamente até que fixe no fundo da mente dela que ele é papa, não teme.

Então ele terá sua vingança, apontando para Naruto e dizendo Dobe.

"Dobe! Dobe!"

Boruto até se junta a eles, pegando a segunda sílaba e repetindo: "Be, be, be, be, be!"

"Vocês estão ensinando xingamentos para os nossos filhos?" Hinata aparece fora da cozinha com os braços cruzados.

A cabeça de Sakura aparece atrás dos ombros de Hinata, enviando um semelhante olhar de desaprovação para os dois jovens pais. "Eles são como esponja nesse estágio, então qualquer coisa que vocês disserem vai pegar." Ela volta para a cozinha para Hinata.

Naruto percebe o jeito que os olhos de Sasuke permanecem no lugar que Sakura estava. Eles se conhecem por toda as suas vidas, parecendo mais irmãos do que apenas amigos. Naruto pode ler Sasuke melhor do que qualquer um, e deduzir a verdade sem perguntar muitas vezes.

"Vocês dois tinham alguma coisa acontecendo, não é?"

"O quê?"

"Você me ouviu."

Sasuke fecha os lábios, preferindo o silêncio antes de juntar as palavras para falar. "Não funcionou."

"Mesmo assim você continua amando ela," Naruto conclui, levantando do seu lugar para checar a fralda de Boruto.

Seu melhor amigo não nega a afirmação, confessando para Naruto sem precisar que ele dizer que ele está certo. Sasuke nunca foi bom em reconhecer que Naruto está certo a maior parte do tempo, é quase um soco no seu ego. Porém, nesse caso, ele sente muito difícil declarar o que quer que ele sente por Sakura é verdadeiro, e que existe mesmo com o desejo dela de os manter separados.

* * *

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Sakura seguiu com a vida mesmo com o coração partido, já Sasuke, não podemos dizer o mesmo.

Itachi mais uma vez sendo pombo correio dos dois.

É triste que um tenha de ser frio cm o outro para que as vontades de Madara sejam feitas!

Boruto e Sarada *vomita unicórnios*

OS DOIS ENSINANDO AS CRIANÇAS A XINGA O

Naruto mesmo estando no escuro (sem saber nada) consegue ler Sasuke claramente.

Mais um vrau do nosso galego, também conhecido como tapa vira macho desenvolvido inicialmente por Hinata no canon!

Muitas emoções no próximo capítulo, é só o que posso dizer!

 **Kisses and show me your love!**


	20. Chapter 20

**SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **AUTORA:** MRS SCORPIUS MALFOY

 **TÍTULO TRADUZIDO:** Algo em comum

 **TRADUTORA:** LOVEKINGSLAYER

 **SHIPPER:** Sasusaku

 **CENSURA** : M

 **SINOPSE:** TRADUÇÃO/UA - Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha não têm nada em comum a não ser uma filha chamada Sarada.

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, a mim pertence apenas a tradução.

 **DISCLAYMER:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, only the translation belongs to me.

 **SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **Parte XX**

Sasuke sabe que é uma decisão precipitada. Claro, ele já foi para a casa dela muitas vezes antes, como um amigo, um pai e um amante. Ele sempre vai para a casa de Sakura com um propósito, mesmo que seja matar tempo. Contudo, quando ele ouve as novidades, ele não consegue parar para pensar no quanto isso é errado.

Madara foi quem contou para ele, chocante. Ele sabe bem que seu tio-avô não gosta de Sakura e Sarada porque elas podem causar uma distração. Sasuke nunca imaginou que seu tio seria quem contaria as novidades quando se trata da sua própria família - sim, sua filha e a mãe dela são sua família independentemente da opinião alheia. As dúvidas da interferência de Madara na sua vida privada são extintas quando ele encontra a porta do apartamento aberta, jazz tocando dentro dele.

Ele a encontra rodeada por pilhas de caixas fechadas, vestindo avental com o cabelo preso em um coque bagunçado, suas mãos estão ocupadas enchendo uma mala com roupas de bebê. Sasuke se sente sem ar, assistindo a vida que ele uma vez pensou que poderia ter se mudando da cidade.

"Então é verdade."

É aí que Sakura olha para cima. Ela conecta seus olhos esbugalhados com os dele, um sinal que ela não estava esperando que ele aparecesse essa hora.

"Você está partindo," ele conclui com a voz que ele não conseguia encontrar.

Ela já empacotou tudo, pronta para pegar as suas coisas e as da filha deles e partir. É quase irônico, ela apareceu na vida dele desse jeito, sempre pronta para pegar suas coisas e partir. Há um leve tremor em seu queixo, e ela engole pesadamente enquanto luta com as lágrimas que Sasuke pode ver muito bem. Ele caminha dentro do apartamento dele, agora na inabitada sala de estar, aquela que ele ajudou a preparar para a chegada de Sarada muito tempo atrás.

"Sasuke, você sabe que eu preciso de um outro lugar para morar," ela começa com outra lista de desculpas, uma nova lista de desnecessárias e inválidas razões para manter distância entre eles.

Só que desta vez a distância seria insuportável.

Sasuke de repente sente sua garganta o enforcando e seu terno o impedindo de respirar. "Mas se mudar para outro país?"

Sakura lambe seus lábios nervosamente. Ela esteve temendo este momento."Eu recebi uma proposta de emprego e não posso recusar agora."

"E Sarada?" ele se encontra perguntando. É quase como se todas as paredes do apartamento estivessem caindo em cima dele.

Ela para o que está fazendo e coloca as mãos nos quadris. "Eu não consigo… Sasuke, é difícil ser mãe solteira mesmo com toda a ajuda que eu recebo. Eu quero que Sarada fique orgulhosa de mim quando ela estiver mais velha, eu quero que ela cresça em um lar saudável. Suna está me dando a melhor oportunidade que eu poderia ter e é um ótimo emprego com benefícios."

"Eu posso te ajud -merda, minha família pode te ajudar!" a voz dele aumenta. Ele quer gritar. Ele quer quebrar todas as coisas que Sakura acabou de empacotar. Ele quer pegá-la em seus braços, sacudi-la, beijá-la e fazê-la mudar de ideia.

Ela hesita antes de falar de novamente, virando na direção oposta a ele. "Eu estou cortando laços com a sua família."

É como se ela tivesse derrubado um balde de gelo nele. Ela quer partir. Ela quer esquecer ele, do significado da Sarada na vida dele. Sasuke pensa sobre sua mãe e do quão apegada ela é com a neta. Ele pensa no seu irmão e pai, que mostram afeição pela Sarada nos gestos mais singelos. Ele pensa em si mesmo, em todas as primeiras experiências que irá perder. Ele pensa em como ele nunca perdeu Sakura, porque ele realmente nunca a teve de verdade.

E ele chegou ao ponto crucial. Sasuke a pega pelos ombros e a beija desesperadamente, percebendo tarde demais a expressão assustada dela. Ela quase parece com medo.

"Por quê? O que eu fiz para você partir? Sakura, por favor," ele implora pela primeira vez em sua vida. "Eu am- Eu não consig-"

Os ombros e mandíbula dela tremem. O cabelo dela está uma bagunça e ela sempre parece mais bonita desse jeito.

"Eu também. Eu queria que não fosse assim. Me prometa que você irá encontrar a mulher certa, que irá fazê-la muito feliz e que terá muitos filhos."

Os olhos ônix se esbugalham. Ele fica parado. Tão imerso nas palavras que Sakura proferiu que ele não percebe que ela se libertou do seu aperto e tinha andado para a porta da frente. Ela a segura aberta e aponta para fora.

"Sinto muito, Sasuke. Por favor vá embora."

* * *

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Tive uma semana frenética na faculdade e não consegui atualizar SiC, peço desculpas pelo ocorrido.


	21. Chapter 21

**SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **AUTORA:** MRS SCORPIUS MALFOY

 **TÍTULO TRADUZIDO:** Algo em comum

 **TRADUTORA:** LOVEKINGSLAYER

 **SHIPPER:** Sasusaku

 **CENSURA** : M

 **SINOPSE:** TRADUÇÃO/UA - Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha não têm nada em comum a não ser uma filha chamada Sarada.

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, a mim pertence apenas a tradução.

 **DISCLAYMER:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, only the translation belongs to me.

 **SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **Parte XXI**

A cabeça de Sasuke parece pesada, mas ele continua bebendo seu terceiro (ou quinto?) drinque. Sua garganta está seca por causa do álcool, mesmo assim ele não pede ao garçom para lhe trazer um copo de água. Seu peito parece que foi esfaqueado milhares de vezes, ainda, ele só consegue encontrar a cura na bebida escura na sua frente. É como se uma parte do seu coração tivesse sido arrancada de seu peito.

Ele nunca se sentiu desse jeito antes. Não com qualquer outra mulher. Apenas Sakura consegue evocar emoções tão fortes nele, mesmo depois de anos as escondendo. Ela fez ele fazer coisas impossíveis, ela trouxe luz para sua vida na forma de uma filha, e agora ela leva esse raio de de luz o deixando na eterna escuridão.

O copo de whisky na frente dele está vazio e uma voz que não parece com a dele pede por mais uma dose.

"Você tem certeza, cara? Você já bebeu um pouco demais."

Sasuke pega o dinheiro em seu bolso e o bate contra o balcão. "Só me dá uma outra merda de bebida."

É uma quarta a noite, e o bar está visualmente vazio exceto por poucos clientes antigos em uma mesa longe de onde ele está. Sua gravata está desfeita, seu blazer aberto e os primeiros botões da sua camisa expõem sua clavícula. Sasuke não dá a mínima se repórteres, colegas ou até mesmo Madara, o encontrem nesse estado. Ela não se importa com mais nada. Sua filha irá crescer sem o conhecer. E acima de tudo isso, ele deixou o amor de sua vida partir.

Com essa última afirmação, seu coração palpita.

Sakura.

É isso o que Sakura é. Ela tem sido por um tempo. Mas ela o está deixando.

Ela está sendo egoísta antes mesmo que ele consiga dizer as palavras. Ele nunca as disse para ninguém, nem mesmo a sua mãe sabe como ele se sente sem perguntar. E Sakura supostamente é a sua amada. Ela supostamente deveria trazer o conforto que ele nunca encontrou trabalhando com a família. Mesmo sendo seu total oposto, ela oferece tudo o que falta nele. A situação deles nunca foi ideal; tendo uma noite só, uma filha, e então ele se apaixonando por ela não é a ordem certa.

Ainda assim, Sasuke nota, custou a ele uma enorme quantidade de whisky para descobrir isso. Honestamente, isso também não é certo.

Ele tenta se levantar do banco do bar, mas sua cabeça está rodando e atinge o chão. Frio. Duro. Ele ouve o garçom derrubar um copo e corre para o seu lado. Ele sente um par de braços levantá-lo, todo bagunçado, colocando uma garrafa de água em seus lábios para hidratação.

O garçom está sussurrando algo sobre o quão normal isso é com os recentes com os recentes corações partidos. Sasuke não ouve plenamente até que uma voz estranhamente familiar aparece.

"Obrigado. Eu tomarei conta dele, Sasuke?"

É Itachi. Seu irmão mais velho envolve um braço no torso de Sasuke e anda com ele para fora do bar. Ele está tão bêbado para perceber que está sendo colocado no banco do motorista do carro de Itachi, ou quando o motor começa a funcionar e eles partem. Sua cabeça parece mais pesada, o barulho do carro não ajudando sua dor de cabeça. Ela já sente falta da filha. Sua linda Sarada. Ele quer segurá-la uma última vez, a pôr para dormir e beijar sua testa antes de dizer adeus.

Ele nunca será capaz de fazer isso novamente. Isso o mata. E ele está solução neste momento.

Itachi permanece em silêncio, e deixa seu irmão mais novo liberar todas as frustrações retraídas nos últimos meses. É difícil acreditar que o seu irmãozinho Sasuke é agora um homem crescido com responsabilidades, uma filha e um coração partido.

"Ela está se mudando para Suna", ele murmura uma vez que Itachi o coloca dentro do seu apartamento.

Sasuke senta no seu sofá com a cabeça enterrada nas mãos. Sua voz soa rouca e quase inteligível. Itachi coloca um copo de água e uma aspirina na mesa de centro antes de sentar na frente de seu irmão.

"É tudo minha culpa…" Sasuke continua. "Eu fiz algo para ela se afastar e eu a amo. Eu a amo tanto, mas ela está me deixando. Eu nunca tive a chance de fazer dar certo. De ser um pai melhor, parceiro melhor, uma pessoa melhor."

"Você não fez nada," Itachi reafirma.

"Sakura…"

"Ela nunca te contou porque ela estava com medo."

Sasuke tira o rosto das mãos, confuso e levemente sóbrio. Itachi tem de repetir as palavras para que ele possa ouvir.

Ele levanta a sobrancelha. "O que você quer dizer?" ele pode ter pronunciado, mas Sasuke tem sua total atenção no que seu irmão diz a seguir.

"Madara esteve ameaçando Sakura desde a gravidez. Ela não quis te contar porque ela pensou que você ficando na empresa é o melhor. É por isso que ela está partindo, para evitar ser ameaçada por Madara e te dar a chance de ser o chefe da Indra Corp."

* * *

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** O ITACHI JOGOU A MERDA NO VENTILADOR, COLOCOU O PAU NA MESA E AGORA A JIRIPOCA VAI PIAR, VAI!

SAKURA É O AMOR DA VIDA DELE, JUUUUURA?

Quis chorar com Itachi pensando que o irmãozinho tolo dele tá sofrendo com a vida adulta!

Deixo o surto para vocês, já que agora Sasuke sabe de tudo!

Apostas cobre como ele reagirá?

 **Kisses and show us your love!**


	22. Chapter 22

**SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **AUTORA:** MRS SCORPIUS MALFOY

 **TÍTULO TRADUZIDO:** Algo em comum

 **TRADUTORA:** LOVEKINGSLAYER

 **SHIPPER:** Sasusaku

 **CENSURA** : M

 **SINOPSE:** TRADUÇÃO/UA - Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha não têm nada em comum a não ser uma filha chamada Sarada.

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, a mim pertence apenas a tradução.

 **DISCLAYMER:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, only the translation belongs to me.

 **SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **Parte XXII**

Madara e seu irmão mais novo Izuna começaram a Indra Corp todos esses anos atrás com uma proposta em mente: conectar pessoas entre cidades, regiões e países. Eles construíram seu império a partir do chão, tomando vantagem da estabilidade financeira durante sua juventude para criar uma companhia que proveria aos seus consumidores a possibilidade de manter contato com pessoas queridas enquanto avançava na tecnologia.

Os irmãos sempre trabalharam proximamente, mesmo com seus diferentes caminhos na vida. Enquanto Madara dedicava toda respiração na construção do espaço de trabalho e reputação da Indra Corp assim como ser o líder da empresa de telecomunicações no país, Izuna escolheu ficar no apoio e encontrar tempo para se casar e ter uma família.

Mas a tragédia os atingiu e Izuna se foi tão cedo. Sua morte afetou o irmão mais velho a partir daquele momento. Madara viu muito potencial no seu jovem sobrinho, Fugaku, quando ele percebeu que ele nunca se interessaria em ter seus próprios filhos. Ele viu o mesmo talento que Izuna tinha, e como a própria linhagem de Fugaku deveria continuar os objetivos da empresa.

No fim, Indra Corp é a única coisa que Izuna deixou para trás que Madara realmente se importa. É como uma lembrança do quão bom homem o jovem Uchiha era. Madara, a partir do momento que Izuna morreu, prometeu que faria tudo para continuar o legado do seu irmão, não importando o que acontecesse. E ele iria assegurar que o mesmo legado também continuará depois de sua própria morte.

Consequentemente, esse é o motivo da garota Haruno ser uma ameça. Ela aparece do nada, entra no meio da caminho de Sasuke em se tornar CEO da Indra Corp, perturba os planos de Madara e o legado de Izuna. Madara a avisou muitas vezes para não ficar entre a companhia e Sasuke, entre o passado e o futuro da família de alta classe deles. Ela é uma ameça direta para os desejos de Izuna, e Madara não pode deixar aquela garota e sua filha entrar no caminho de coisas maiores do seu sobrinho-neto.

Contudo, uma parte dele continuou esperando que Sasuke apareceria no seu escritório com a mesma fúria em seu rosto que ele mostra neste instante.

"Como você fodidamente ousa fazer isso?"

Madara apenas inclina a cabeça e entrelaça seus dedos. A ação parece aumentar o nível de raiva de Sasuke, para que ele dar passos largos até a mesa de seu tio-avô, alcançá-lo e agressivamente agarrar seu colarinho.

"Você esteve ameaçando Sakura? Huh?!"

Ah, tão inocente, tão jovem. Ele ainda não percebeu que Madara está fazendo o melhor para ele e para a empresa.

A porta do escritório abre novamente, e seu assistente Obito Uchiha aparece no meio da calamidade.

"Sasuke-!" Obito cala a boca quando Madara levanta a mão, indicando para ele sair do seu escritório e deixar os dois sozinhos.

Ele não precisa exagerar sobre um assunto tão pequeno.

"Responde, seu pedaço de merda," Sasuke grunhe.

O Uchiha mais velho desvencilha seu colarinho do aperto forte de Sasuke e senta na cadeira. O jovem Uchiha parece estar prestes a arregaçar as mangas e socar sua mandíbula, mas Madara sabe que ele não ousaria colocar uma só mão dele. Um monte de coisas estariam em jogo se ele o fizesse. Não apenas sua filha e aquela desculpa de amor.

"Sasuke, sente-se."

"Responda, seu lixo."

Sasuke parece com Izuna quando está com raiva deste jeito. Só que seu irmão mais novo não dirigiria um tom desses para ele.

"Você deve pensar no que é melhor para a companhia," Madara começa. Ele levanta do seu lugar e anda na frente da janela, olhando a vista. "Este escritório em breve será seu, e quando isso acontecer, você não deve ter nenhuma distração. Especialmente uma como ela."

Ele pode sentir a respiração de seu sobrinho passando pelas narinas. O garoto irá se acalmar em breve.

"Você sabe muito bem, Sasuke, que um arranjo com ela-"

"O nome dela é Sakura."

"- só traria ruína para a Indra Corp. Nós devemos manter nossos altos estandartes, nos juntar com as pessoas certas se nós quisermos um legado duradouro. Ela não sobreviveria em um mundo como este."

Madara apenas vira a cabeça, calmo, composto. "Eu só estou lhe fazendo um favor. Você pode não acreditar agora, mas em breve você irá me agradecer por mandá-la para longe."

"Eu não quero nada dessa merda."

"É tarde demais, Sasuke. Ela já tomou sua decisão e está seguindo os meus desejos para te fazer mais feliz."

"Então eu me demito, porra."

Se fosse assim tão fácil. Oh, Sasuke. Ele continua não entendendo, não é? Sua partida afetaria o legado se Izuna, sim, mas não iria entravá-lo. Breve o bastante, ele perceberia que não iria conseguir encontrar um emprego em lugar qualquer no mundo e voltaria implorando para ser executivo chefe. Madara já tem a imagem mental formada de um Sasuke infeliz, pobre, com joelhos ralados e mãos de trabalhador implorando para voltar ao seu lugar de glória.

Sasuke deixa o seu escritório, e Madara sorri para si mesmo, pensando em como as gerações mais jovens deterioraram quando comparadas com a sua.

O pouco que ele sabe da lição que nunca precisou aprender, é nunca subestimar aqueles que possuem o futuro em suas mãos.

* * *

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA** : Depois da semana mais frenética da minha vida, uma pausa pra descansar e mais SiC para vocês!

SASUKE FINALMENTE PEITOU O MADARA, É TETRA, É TETRA!

Será que Madara vai deixar isso passar assim?

Sakura e Sarada onde estão?

Cenas dos próximos capítulos! Literalmente kkkkkk

 **Kisses and show me your love!**


	23. Chapter 23

**SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **AUTORA:** MRS SCORPIUS MALFOY

 **TÍTULO TRADUZIDO:** Algo em comum

 **TRADUTORA:** LOVEKINGSLAYER

 **SHIPPER:** Sasusaku

 **CENSURA** : M

 **SINOPSE:** TRADUÇÃO/UA - Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha não têm nada em comum a não ser uma filha chamada Sarada.

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, a mim pertence apenas a tradução.

 **DISCLAYMER:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, only the translation belongs to me.

 **SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **Parte XXIII**

Sakura diz adeus para as mulheres da sua vida.

Seu encontro com Mikoto traz a mulher mais velha às lágrimas. Ela segura Sarada por um bom tempo, beijando o topo da sua cabeça e suas bochechas repetidamente. Sakura promete que elas irão enviar fotografias, emails e cartas. Que ela irá manter Mikoto atualizada da vida delas mesmo que a machuque ouvir que a avó irá mostrar todas essas coisas para o Sasuke.

"Ser uma mãe é sacrifício mais lindo," Mikoto diz. "Você sacrifica a sua vida e tempo pela felicidade de um filho, mesmo assim você nunca se arrependerá."

Não, ela não irá se arrepender da sua decisão. Quando Sarada for velha o suficiente para entender, ela irá contar a história de como ela conheceu Sasuke e do porque são só as duas e como isso é o suficiente.

Tsunade lhe dá a última lição da sua vida.

"O que quer que você faça, fique orgulhosa. Seja um exemplo para Sarada. E tenha certeza de que irá me mandar algumas amostras de saquê de Suna, certo?"

Sakura abraça sua mentora, professora e amiga pela última vez. Ela deve a essa mulher mais do que ela pode imaginar. Ela nunca teria encontrado sua paixão pela ciência e ajudar pessoas se não fosse pelo encorajamento de Tsunade para seguir seu sonho no campo médico. Tsunade até derruba algumas lágrimas quando abraça Sarada.

Sua mãe, ao contrário, tenta permanecer forte o máximo que ela consegue. Uma coisa é viver em cidades diferentes. Outra coisa é se mudar para um país totalmente diferente do seu próprio, onde ela não conhece ninguém e não tem alguém para se apoiar. Mebuki mantêm seu sorriso vívido até que Sakura reafirma que ela irá encontrar amigos em Suna, que ela não é mais uma menininha que precisa ter a mão segurada em lugares estranhos. É aí que a matriarca Haruno chora e abraça sua filha e neta com toda a sua força.

"Minhas garotas, eu amo vocês tanto!"

Ino e Hinata, suas amigas eternas, são apoiadoras como sempre. A loira mostra seu novo anel de noivado enquanto acaricia sua barriga inchada.

"Nós vamos te visitar depois que a Hinata colocar este aqui para fora. Eu juro, eles vão ser iguais coelhos."

"Ino!"

Elas ainda fazem Sakura rir, fazendo com que ela se sinta como uma adolescente de novo.

"Eu prometo que vamos fazer festa do pijama todos os dias quando você nos visitar."

Ela vai sentir saudades delas. Mikoto, sua mãe, Tsunade, Ino, Hinata. Maldição, ela vai sentir saudade até mesmo da vizinha do andar de cima que sempre usa saltos.

Mas agora, Sakura não pode ficar pensando no passado. É tudo sobre ela e sua garota principal, Sarada. E tudo o que Suna têm a oferecer.

* * *

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Capítulo mais que curtinho depois deste dia trabalhado do ritmo ragatanga!

Entendedores entenderão!

 **Kisses and show me your love!**


	24. Chapter 24

**SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **AUTORA:** MRS SCORPIUS MALFOY

 **TÍTULO TRADUZIDO:** Algo em comum

 **TRADUTORA:** LOVEKINGSLAYER

 **SHIPPER:** Sasusaku

 **CENSURA** : M

 **SINOPSE:** TRADUÇÃO/UA - Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha não têm nada em comum a não ser uma filha chamada Sarada.

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, a mim pertence apenas a tradução.

 **DISCLAYMER:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, only the translation belongs to me.

 **SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **Parte XXIV**

Itachi se ofereceu para levá-las na estação de trem de Konoha, mas ela prefere que seja o seu pai quem faça. O Uchiha é uma das pessoas mais leais que ela já conheceu, e é por isso que ela teme que ele poderia trazer Sasuke junto. Melhor evitar isso com seu pai as levando e acompanhando.

Os portões da estação brilham sob o céu da primavera. Kizashi carrega todas as malas em um carro de suporte enquanto Sakura empurra o carrinho de Sarada. Todas as suas posses já foram enviadas para o seu novo apartamento em Suna, e seu escritório prometeu enviar alguém para instalar sua mobília antes da sua chegada.

Seu pai tem um sorriso no rosto, tentando esconder internamente a luta com os sentimentos que surgirão no instante que as suas duas garotas irão entrar no trem e partir. Sakura prende seu braço no de Kizashi, encontrando seu conforto na conexão.

"Não se preocupe, pai. É melhor que uma viagem de avião e Sarada poderá ver o país melhor antes de chegarmos em Suna."

"Piuí! Piuí!"

"Sim, o trem faz piuí."

Elas esperam no portão 10 até que o trem chega. A estação está cheia com embarques e desembarques, despedidas agridoces e boas vindas calorosas. Sakura consegue finalmente sentir a sensação de deixar tudo para trás, de começar tudo do zero. Ela esteve evitando isso por muito tempo, focando no seu trabalho no hospital e empacotando as coisas em casa. Ela não quer tocar em Sasuke, mas quando ela observa um par de amantes dar um último beijo antes que um deles entre no trem, ela não consegue evitar que as lágrimas comecem a fluir.

"Eu vou sentir saudades de você, pai."

Kizashi abraça sua filha chorosa, um flashback de vinte anos atrás, quando ela era pequena o suficiente para ele a pegar e embalar em seus braços. Sakura soluça, deixando todas as emoções que ela esteve segurando saírem para fora.

"Eu estou triste em ver vocês partirem, mas você está fazendo o que acha certo. E sua mãe e eu apoiaremos você não importa o que aconteça. As coisas não funcionaram aqui, então o quê? Você e Sarada terão uma vida melhor em Suna. Os anos passarão e quando você olhar para a sua vida em Konoha, você se lembrará apenas das partes boas."

"Promete?"

"Eu prometo, querida."

Quando Sakura e Sarada são colocadas nos seus lugares da classe econômica, elas olham pela janela para Kizashi. Elas acenam para ele, lágrimas ainda saindo dos olhos de Sakura e risadas de Sarada. Pelo menos sua filha não se lembrará disto, ela pensa. Pelo menos ela irá formar uma vida melhor em Suna.

Elas ouvem o barulho vindo do início do trem. Assim como nos filmes antigos. Sakura começa a acenar mais forte, dizendo as últimas palavras para seu pai enquanto a distância entre a plataforma e o trem aumenta.

"Você vai gostar de lá, Sarada. Suna pode ser um pouco seco, mas mamãe ganhou alguns bons amigos lá. Você vai conhecer o tio Shikamaru, tia Temari e seu filhinho. Tem também a Chiyo, uma velha amiga de Tsunade da faculdade. E você vai fazer vários e vár-"

O trem abruptamente para em seus trilhos, empurrando a maioria dos passageiros em seus assentos. Os braços de Sakura se apertam ao redor de Sarada, prevenindo que ela caia de seu colo. As pessoas sentadas ao redor delas começam a murmurar e se perguntar o motivo de o trem parar depois de deixar recentemente a estação. Ela olha ao redor em confusão, perguntando o que pararia o tem tão de repente.

Mas a resposta para a pergunta dela caminha dentro do vagão, e senta no lugar vazio na frente dela. Ele está vestido o mais casualmente que ela já o viu antes, com um moletom preto, par de jeans velhos e tênis.

"Papa! Papa!" Sarada cantarola.

Sasuke pega sua filha dos braços dela, e a segura como se sua vida dependesse disso. Sakura ainda está muito chocada para dizer qualquer coisa, seus olhos não acreditando na visão. Ele casualmente brinca com a filha deles, dando beijos na sua cabeça, bochechas e mãos, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios dele.

"Queridos passageiros, nós nos desculpamos pelo pequeno atraso. Em breve retomaremos nosso trajeto."

Não há menção do quê causou a pausa momentânea, mas Sakura sabe que Sasuke deve ter sido o motivo.

Ela ainda não consegue encontrar sua voz.

Isto é, até que Sasuke olha diretamente nos seus olhos verdes e diz "Eu sinto muito."

Isso quebra o devaneio dela. "O-o que você está fazendo aqui, Sasuke?"

"Eu estou me mudando para Suna com a minha família, obviamente," ele responde com o tom que ele usa quando ela pergunta coisas óbvias.

"Mas sua mãe nunca desejaria se mudar para lá."

É a vez dele revirar os olhos. "Eu não quis dizer os meus pais, Sakura. Quis dizer você e Sarada."

"Mas-"

"Só me ouça, ok?" Sasuke não é de implorar. Ele toma uma profunda respiração para organizar seus pensamentos. "Eu sei que nós dois somos pessoas totalmente diferentes e que Sarada é a única coisa que temos em comum. Mas eu amo você de qualquer maneira." A respiração dela para. "Eu acho que tenho amado você por um tempo e eu sei que você se sente igual a mim." Oh, aquele bastardo convencido. "Então me dê uma chance. Tudo têm sido uma bagunça, eu sei que as coisas serão difíceis no começo."

Sakura permanece em silêncio, completamente inconsciente de que todo o vagão deles ouviu a confissão de Sasuke Uchiha. Ele não é do tipo que diz muitas palavras ou expressa todos os seus sentimentos, toda a situação a pegou desprevenida.

"E a Indra Corp?"

"Eu descobri o que Madara esteve fazendo e me demiti," ele balança os ombros.

"O quê?"

"Não se preocupe, eu conheço gente em Suna. Eu estudei lá."

"Sim, mas e o seu futuro na companhia?"

Ele pega a mão dela. "Eu não posso deixar que outras pessoas tomem as decisões por mim. E eu não posso viver sem você ou Sarada."

Os ombros dela começam a balançar e uma risada emerge dos seus lábios. Ela ri tão forte que dói e algumas lágrimas escapam dos seus olhos. Ela ri com todo o seu corpo. Sarada até mesmo começa a chorar por que ela não entende o motivo de mama estar rindo e é tão confuso.

"Você está errado," ela diz entre as risadas.

Sasuke olha para ela pensando que ela é louca. E neste momento, ela sente que é louca. "Estou errado?"

"Se as nossas similaridades começaram desde a criação de Sarada, então nós temos algo em comum."

"E o que seria?"

Ela beija ele.

"Que eu amo você também."

* * *

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Eu tinha me esquecido que este era o último capítulo, shame on me!

QUE DECLARAÇÃO MAIS LINDA MINHA NOSSA SENHORA DOS SHIPS AMADOS!

E eles foram felizes para sempre...

Será mesmo?

Pra responder essa pergunta tem o epílogo XD

E vocês ainda têm a chance de sair do alçapão e deixar reviews antes do epilogo ser postado!

Scorpius e eu ficamos felizes em ver que SiC foi bem recebida!

Com o término, provavelmente KoG e TVotE serão as únicas fics a serem postadas até o meu período acabar.

 **Kisses and show me your love!**


	25. Chapter 25

**SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **AUTORA:** MRS SCORPIUS MALFOY

 **TÍTULO TRADUZIDO:** Algo em comum

 **TRADUTORA:** LOVEKINGSLAYER

 **SHIPPER:** Sasusaku

 **CENSURA** : M

 **SINOPSE:** TRADUÇÃO/UA - Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha não têm nada em comum a não ser uma filha chamada Sarada.

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, a mim pertence apenas a tradução.

 **DISCLAYMER:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, only the translation belongs to me.

 **SOMETHING IN COMMON**

 **EPILOGO**

Tudo termina com uma festa de noivado.

Ou talvez começa com uma. Mas desta vez é a festa dela. E não é inteiramente uma festa de noivado, é mais como um anúncio para todos os convidados presentes de que eles estão se unindo em matrimônio naquele momento.

Então não, não começa ou termina com uma festa de noivado. Começa com uma festa de casamento.

Sakura dá uma última olhada no espelho, gostando do que ela vê. Ela nunca pensou que o dia do seu casamento seria tão simples, mesmo assim ela não o faria de outro jeito. Seu vestido branco não é bufante como o de uma princesa. Na verdade, é um vestido simples, de alcinhas e na altura dos joelhos que ela comprou em uma liquidação na semana passada. Seu cabelo está solto, sem nenhum penteado sofisticado ou spray de cabelo.

Ela não faria de outro jeito.

Sakura pega o seu pequeno buquê de flores e enlaça o braço de seu pai. Ele lhe dá um último sorriso antes que as portas sejam abertas e eles andem pelo corredor. O cartório civil não tem nenhuma decoração e o altar dela só tem uma mesa de escritório com alguns papéis prontos para serem assinados.

Três anos atrás, depois que eles chegaram em Suna, Sasuke e Sasukra se estabeleceram no seu novo apartamento e começaram suas vidas como uma família. Ela encontrou sucesso no seu novo emprego enquanto ele encontrou trabalho com alguns antigos colegas de classe. Quem saberia que seu colega de negócios, Gaara, era cunhado de Shikamaru? Que mundo pequeno.

Primeiramente tudo foi difícil, mas eles fizeram funcionar. Deve ser por causa de todas aquelas vezes que eles passaram discutindo durante a gravidez dela e o primeiro ano de Sarada. Eles aprenderam a conversar, a nunca esquecer que eles eram um casal assim como pais. O apartamento deles em Suna era acolhedor e recebeu muitos convidados, desde os pais deles até a família Uzumaki com seus dois filhos. Sakura amou seu emprego em Suna e Sasuke estava feliz com as decisões que ele finalmente estava tomando por conta própria.

A previsão de Madara que Sasuke voltaria implorando pelo seu emprego nunca aconteceu. O ancião Uchiha tentou trazer Sasuke de volta os visitando em Suna, mas eventualmente desistiu de se empenhar. Ele acabou contratando seu assistente, Obito, como novo CEO da Indra Corp. Sasuke nunca teve uma escolha de se ele desejava a posição. Obito, por sua vez, trabalhou sem descanso dias e noites e mereceu a posição.

Um ano atrás, Sakura recebeu uma oferta na Universidade de Oto, e Sasuke pediu uma transferência para lá. Eles mais uma vez empacotaram todas as suas coisas e se moveram por países, nenhum dos dois reclamando sobre as constantes viagens porque Sarada será capaz de ver as belezas que o mundo tem a oferecer e Sasuke finalmente viu sua liberdade se tornar realidade.

A primeira visita deles à Konoha foi para o casamento de Ino. Ela foi uma noiva iluminada com uma barriga volumosa, e Sai é o marido mais pacienre que Sakura já viu. Foi durante aquela visita que eles consideraram trocar os votos.

Sakura disse sim, desde que fosse uma pequena cerimônia com seus amigos mais íntimos.

E agora, Sasuke espera no fim do altar, segurando a mão de Sarada. Ela já tem quatro anos e fala igual a um papagaio. Eles tiveram que comprar um par de óculos para ela alguns meses atrás, e ela parece ainda mais linda quando os usa.

Ela dá a eles um sorriso tranquilizador, feliz por ter seus dois amores da sua vida. Todos os convidados viajaram de Konoha para Oto para testemunhar sua união legal, embora eles não soubessem primeiramente a razão de eles serem convidados. Sasuke queria manter o mais secreto quanto fosse possível, e ele não informou seus pais e parentes da cerimônia de casamento até duas horas antes de acontecer.

As coisas entre ele e Sakura podem ser bagunçadas, mas eles sempre fizeram funcionar.

"E agora eu os declaro marido e mulher."

A cerimônia de casamento é seguida por uma recepção em um dos parques de Oto. Eles tem mesas arrumadas com garrafas de champagne, brindes para os recém casados. As crianças brincam juntas nos campos enquanto os adultos parabenizam, se misturam e socializam. Sakura não consegue soltar a mão do seu marido, pensando em como finalmente, depois de todas as montanhas russas e eventos fora de ordem, eles encontraram felicidade um no outro.

"Sério, Hinata?" Ino pergunta com divertimento.

A outra mulher acena. "Sim, eu vi eles juntos."

"Quem você viu junto?" Sakura entra na conversa.

Hinata faz um gesto para que as outras duas cheguem perto para compartilhar a informação. "Meu primo Neji escapou com a Tenten. Ele tem tido uma queda nela por anos."

Sakura apenas rola os olhos, sabendo que algumas coisas vão mudar, enquanto outras permanecerão as mesmas.

* * *

 **NOTA DA TRADUTORA:** Dizem que despedidas sempre são agridoces, eu tô com o coração apertadinho em colocar status de Complete aqui no ff, me julguem!

Foi muito bom acompanhar as reações de vocês capítulo por capítulo, desde os surtos pelo OTP até as ameaças de morte para Maddie (apelido carinhoso que Carolis deu para o Madara).

E assim se encerra a história de Sasuke e Sakura, duas pessoas completamente opostas, que mesmo assim fizeram dar certo e descobriram algo maior do que apenas encarrar os resultados de uma noite só!

Gostaria de agradecer mais uma vez à **Mrs Scorpius Malfoy** por me permitir traduzir outra de suas histórias, esta em específico me fez aguentar toda a sofrência que foi aquele arco pós 700 e que não deve ser nomeado vgdjhgvhgskgvkvjgkvg

E gostaria de agradecer à todas as leitoras que dispuseram de um tempinho da vida delas para comentar em SiC!

Muito obrigada _NathyNaitorei, gabelost, Tomoyo, cammi gimenez, SweetLuh, sra jansen, Madelyne-chan, Taiana-chan, DINDA CULLEN, sarasakusasu, Bela21, MikuMisaki, Colibri-flor, susan, wan, Miss FleurDeLouis, Sayuri Strauss, Cata_ e todos os outros guests que não se identificaram (sim, até você do poste e suas variações kkkkk)

 **Beijos e nos vemos por aí!**


End file.
